


Trash Talk

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Comfort, Dual POV, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pricefield romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: Chloe Price thought she could make it on her own and left her childhood family home in Arcadia Bay to do just that. But setting out on your own and coping with paying everyday bills or even buying food is a lot harder than she ever thought possible and things just went from bad to worse from there.Max Caulfield left home at sixteen and went to one of the finest schools in the country. Put forward three years because of her exceptional test scores. Her high achieving academic scores are still some of the best in the country. She studied for years to become one of the best doctors in the state.





	1. Fate Rains when it pours

**Author's Note:**

> A bit more of a cute fluffy story this time for the Pricefield girls. It has a little sadness but not much and pretty much all good on the feels. As always please leave any comments of what you think and thanks for reading if you give this one a go. As a side note the point of view switches whenever there is a . (full stop) spacing for the change.

"Right so... Wallet... Phone... Card... Ok that's everything, I think... I'm sure I'm forgetting..." I rifle through my bag checking everything and then slap my forehead for being a ditz, "...Ugh you're such an idiot. KEYS! Not exactly going to get far without them are you Max?!!"

I groan in frustration and start to frantically search my apartment for my damn keys as I mutter to myself, "Where the hell are they..... I could have sworn I put them on the table..." I am flinging sofa cushions, books, pillows everywhere in my manic search, "...Come on come on I'm going to be late... because of my stupid goddamn... alarm... Why does this shi—"

"Ow ow owww..." I'm interrupted from my panic mode by my little bundle of cuteness.

I turn to her and bend down giving her a scratch under the chin, "I don't suppose you know where mommies keys are do you?" She just pants happily head cocked to the side, "No I guess not... Argh fine! Just another load of crap to deal with today..." I stand up and head to my front door.

"Oww owwww..." I hear her whine again.

I turn to see her right behind me, "What's the matter Blue hmm? I will be back tonight, but I have to go to work." She places her paw on my leg giving me the sad eyes, "Oh don't you give me that look, it doesn't work on me... well ok it does, just not today..." I try to turn away as she starts whimpering, "...Oh that is not fair you adorable thing. Go play with Red and I will be back before you know it."

I reluctantly turn around and head out the door hearing her whine and scratching at the door. Jesus that actually gets harder each time, but is also a pain in the ass because she is tearing up the door the little shit. I sigh and shake my head as I go to the elevator and press the button, waiting a few seconds for it to arrive and get in.

Once down I head into the lobby hearing an amused, "Late again Max?"

I look over to the desk, "I'm never late Rachel. I always arrive exactly when I'm supposed to." I grin as I place my hands on the top of the desk.

She shakes her head with a laugh, "So, you're always supposed to arrive late then?!" She teases me.

"Well obviously I am. It's also so I get to see your lovely face before I have to see so many that are not."

"Haha you just can't help yourself can you Max?" She replies with a flirty tone and smile.

I give her a smirk, "With you I'm afraid not."

We share a laugh as I carry on to the the front doors but pause and look back to her, "I'll give Dana a kiss for you Rach."

"Don't you dare Maxine! I will hella kick your ass and then kick hers for falling for your fancy charms." She retorts.

"Mmm that sounds like incentive to me not a deterrent." I shoot back with a shit eating grin.

"Oh you are too much! Go save some lives you fucker."

I laugh as I leave through the front doors and begin making my way down the street. I have barely got ten feet when it just starts to pour it down with rain.

I look up groaning, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

I rush over to a covered alleyway to shelter from the rain and start going through my bag to pull out my phone. Once found I unlock it and start scrolling through my contacts to Dana's name and press the call button.

As it begins to ring I suddenly hear a whimper sound behind me. I turn around and look down to see a grey, white and black dog with beautiful blue eyes, a husky maybe. It sits on it's hind legs looking at me and then lets out a little bark.

I crouch down in front of it, "Aww well aren't you just the most gorgeous thing." I slowly move my hand forward and let it sniff me.

It gives my hand a lick then lets out a happy sounding bark, "Haha you're a friendly one aren't you. Where's your owner?" I scratch behind it's ear and he or she rises up on both legs wagging it's tail happily, "...Oh you like that do you?" It gives another happy bark then rolls onto it's back and starts to wriggle about, "Ha you are worse than mine and she's the biggest attention seeker ever..." I give it's belly a rub and it pants happily, tongue lolled to the side.

"...AX.... MAX.. JESUS MAXINE!!!" I suddenly hear Dana screaming down the phone.

I put it to my ear, "Oh haha sorry Dana I was kinda distracted..."

"When aren't you..." She starts teasing me, "...What are you doing anyway and why are you not here yet?"

"Hmm, oh right yeah I lost my haha awww..." The dog stood up and starts to nuzzle into me, paws on my thighs, "...You are very cute for such a big fluffly thing..."

"Max... MAX? FUCKING HELL!! MAXINE!?"

"Sorry sorry Dana."

"What the shit are you doing and why are you calling me cute, big and fluffy? I am tall hot and perfectly preened thank you very much."

"Huh what? Oh, not you I'm talking to a dog." The dog in question starts to bark and bounce around in a circle making me laugh.

"Talking to a dog, why are you talking to a dog? Who's dog?"

I stand up as I answer, "I don't actually know who's dog it is. It has a collar but I don't know where the owner is."

"So, you're just talking to a stray dog rather than being at work? You know it could be diseased or something Max?"

I hear the dog give a whimper and start barking, "Aww did you hear the mean old lady calling you diseased? Don't listen to her she's just a moody old grump who is jealous of how adorable you are." I say in a cutesy voice and the dog barks happily and nudges my leg.

I give it a pat as Dana drones on, "Jesus Christ Max! You're so fucking weird and I'm not grumpy or old either..." I can actually hear the pout in her voice, "...Anyway I take it you're gonna be late and need me to pick up the slack for you hmm?"

"Wow you make it sound like I do this all the time..." I hear her mhmm on the other end as I continue, "...Whatever and yes, please could you be a babe and help a girl out? I lost my keys and it's pissing down so gonna be a teensy bit late."

"Fine yes Maxine but you owe me like ten get out of jail free cards now and I expect payment soon. How do you even get dressed in the morning? I'm surprised you're not blonde 'cos you are a complete airhead." The dog starts whimpering when I don't pay it attention.

"Yes yes Dana and you're a complete master mind and have never misplaced anything or been late. I think my apartment has a black hole in it."

Dana snorts a laugh, "Yes of course Max that old one of a black hole ate my keys." She teases as the dog starts barking loudly, "...I will see you in a bit and please don't pick up anymore strays! I know what you are like. Maybe get yourself a girlfriend instead." And she hangs up with a laugh.

I slip my phone back into my bag and turn to the dog, "You are such an attention seeker Jesus..." I chuckle as I lean down to check it's collar for an address or name, "...So no address but it seems your name is Pipsqueak. Hmm, wow strange name, but where is your owner boy, I'm gonna go with boy 'cos you seem like a boy and with the name I..." The dog starts to bark again at that.

I suddenly hear someone groan and groggily say, "Ugh fuck! Shut it Pip I just got to sleep. Why do you keep barking?"

"HOLY SHIT!!" I jump out of my skin and shriek.

I look over to the side of the ally and see some cardboard moving, then a pair of hands and then some blonde roots and faded blue hair as the cardboard is moved down.

I see a pair of sleepy eyes appear next and look over to me, then widen and they are almost the same beautiful colour of blue as the dog.

.

As I move the piece of cardboard down and gain my senses I see a girl. I quickly scramble to my feet and hastily ask, "Who are you?" As I see Pip look to me then rubs up against her leg and she begins stroking him but not looking away from me.

"...What are you doin' with my dog?" I say it a little more angry than I should have, but I have just woken up and you never know with some people.

This girl doesn't actually answer me and kinda just stares at me a little wide eyed absently stroking my dog like she isn't all there. Huh, hmm maybe she isn't all there and has something wrong with her, but I'm sure I heard her talking.

I move a little closer and wave my hand around in front of her asking bemused, "Yo dude is there anybody in there? Do you need some help or somethin’?"

.

I'm staring at this girl who just appeared from a pile of trash. And I know she said something but I can't seem to get my brain to function, because she is really pretty and it's not everyday you see a blue haired girl appear from a pile of rubbish. Yeah she's a little grubby and dishevelled, but considering that she is still very hot, kinda like a grungy punk smurf.

I snort a laugh out loud as I see the girl has moved closer and is waving her hand in front of me saying something again. She raises her blonde eyebrow and has an amused look on her very pretty face and crosses her arms.

"Wow..." I just blurt out like a complete moron and feel myself heat up probably glowing bright red.

.

Did this girl just 'WOW' me? She's fucking weird but really kinda cute with her wide doe eyes, spacedout expression and adorable freckles, but she is also completely nuts. Why are the really pretty ones always crazy I think to myself with a laugh.

I clear my throat, "Sooo I'm gonna take my dog and go back over here and you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing. Pip come on!" I pat my thigh for him to follow and he just looks at me then back to this strange girl.

I scowl at him when the girl actually says something, "I erm, oh I wasn't trying to steal your dog or anything. I was keeping dry and saw him and he came up to me. He was really friendly and a big attention seeker wasn't you..." She starts rambling out then coo's over Pip as he laps it up, barking and rolling around like a fucking horn-dog, "...He is a really gorgeous boy aren't you Pipsqueak?" She rubs his belly as he barks happily the fucking traitor, "I didn't see the owner anywhere and also didn't really think to check the pile of trash for one, so my bad I guess." She ends with a shrug and chuckles.

She doesn't seem like she's judging me with the trash comment, which is definitely a first and I find myself smiling and chuckle a little with her.

"Oh I'm Max." She extends her hand to me. Again another first, especially considering she saw me come from a pile of garbage.

I shake her hand, "Chloe."

.

Wow for a trash dweller she has surprisingly soft hands I think to myself as I smile and she smiles back and we continue to shake hands longer than you normally should, but neither one of us pull apart.

We do pull apart however when Pip starts whimpering and nudging my leg making me laugh, "Haha he really is so needy isn't he and kinda jealous too? Reminds me of mine. She is pretty much the same."

Chloe narrows her eyes at him and she looks cute when she does that as she says incredulously, "Not usually no, well not with strangers anyway. He seems to really like you, unless you're stowing some sausages and bacon in your bag that is?"

I can't help giggling at that like an idiot but this Chloe does laugh too as I answer, "No I'm afraid not. I actually keep my dog luring kit in my other bag."

.

I'm laughing really loud from what Max just said and for a crazy hot girl she is really funny.

When we calm down I say, "Damn that is too bad because we do love bacon and sausages don't we boy?" I give Pip a pat on the side of his body and he gives a loud happy bark.

"I'm sorry, if I knew there was a beautiful girl and dog sleeping in the alleyway I would ha—" Max's eyes widen and her cheeks begin to blush and I feel mine probably are as well, "Oh shit erm I didn't mean it like that, not that I'm saying your not beautiful because you are. Oh crap! I mean fuck, I have been checking you out. Oh my god no! I mean I haven't been checking you out. Argh you know what, I'm just gonna shut my big mouth up and pretend none of that happened."

.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MAX!! She is going to think you are some kind of weirdo creep. And by the look of her wide eyed stare and bright red blush I'd say yes, yes she does think that Max.

While I continue to internally die of embarrassment I suddenly hear Chloe start giggling making me look at her as she starts saying, "Haha... you are so fuckin' weird hahaha... wow when I first saw you ha, I did think you were some hot crazy chick. Haha and after that, it is most definitely confirmed ha, that yes indeed you are." And she proceeds to laugh more at me.

I narrow my eyes at her but I'm trying not to smile as I retort, "HEY! I'm not the one who appeared like Oscar the grouch, but with blue hair, from a pile of trash and scared the shit out of you."

She just continues to laugh at me as I roll my eyes and cross my arms waiting for this strange sexy trash girl to calm down.

When she does she wipes her eyes and takes a breath, "Hey don't worry it's not a bad thing. It makes you more interesting and it's not everyday, well any day actually, that a total stranger would just stop and talk without judgement to the dirty homeless girl sleeping in an alley."

I kinda just stare at Chloe after what she said about being homeless. I didn't actually think about it, not that it makes any difference. But I just stupidly thought that maybe it was on a booze night out or she was down on her luck. Wow that is so horrible and she seems so young too and really nice and she is liv...

.

I'm looking at this Max as she stares at me not saying or doing anything after what I said. I think maybe she is, well actually I don't know what to think because her face is still the same, like she has been frozen.

I hear Max's phone go off but she doesn't do anything, so I clear my throat, "Yo Max everything ok in there dude? Um your phone is ringing."

She suddenly snaps her attention back to here and now and starts scrambling through her bag.

She pulls her phone out, "Sorry I have to get this."

"Sure go ahead."

She answers it and I hear her saying, "Oh shit fuck fuck fuck. I got completely side tracked Dana sorry... Yes I'm still with the dog..... No I didn't take it home with me. Jesus dude! I don't take everything home with me..." It makes me laugh as she looks to me with a smile, "...Look Dana I'm coming now ok... yes yes ok... no I'm not taking in more waifs and strays and he has an owner so shut it. I'll see you soon."

When she hangs up I can't keep from grinning at her, "Sooo about this dog luring kit... Are you sure it's not this bag and you didn't know we were in this alley." 

Max snorts a laugh, "Oh yes indeed you caught me out. I got up this morning, came outside and saw this blue haired girl and her dog. Then I rushed back inside to get my leashes, collars and food to lure you back to my inner sanctum. I have many a pretty girl and their dogs locked away in my apartment."

I laugh hard at her teasing and just blurt out, "Haha that sounds more like a hot date than a kidnapping. I would have come along willingly."

.

I can't help giggling at this Chloe and her wide eyed expression and blush after what she just said, "Hmm well if you stick around I might just have to bring it out for next time." I tease with a smirk.

Chloe blushes more but lets out an almost shy giggle, "Maybe I just might stick around then."

"Well I will look forward to seeing you around." I say generally with a smile.

.

I smile wider at Max as she sighs and says almost sadly, "Well it was really nice to meet you Chloe and you Pipsqueak..." She bends down to fuss and coo over him then stands up, "...But I have really got to go to work now before I get fired or something."

My smile fades a little when she says that, "Oh ok then." I start saying sadly but try to bring my smile back, "It was really good to meet you too Max... and I hope I get to see you again." I end with a hopeful tone.

I watch Max's smile widen a little as she turns to start walking away but looks back replying, "I would really like that Chloe and who knows what I might bring in my bag." She ends with a cute little smile and wave then heads out into the rain.

I just stand staring at where Max left with a big smile and a warm tingly feeling in my chest and it spreads through the rest of my body. It's something I haven't felt in such a long time, probably since I lived at home and would run down stairs on Christmas morning. That gives me a tinge of pain and sadness at the thought of home and my parents because I miss them a lot. But I squash it down not wanting to think about that when I'm feeling happy for once.

I feel Pip nudge and then lick my hand with a whimper. I bend down in front of him and run my hands through his coat, "She was pretty cool wasn't she boy?" He lets out a happy bark and wags his tail enthusiastically, "I hope we do get to see her again. That was one of the best starts to the morning I have had in such a long time and she didn't even seem to give a shit I stink and I'm all dirty... Yeah we might have to stick around here for a while."

Pip lets out a few barks and bounces around making me chuckle, "Ok boy it's settled then. Now as I do smell a little ripe and I really need the loo. Whatcha’ say we go to the park toilets and also see if we can't scrounge up some grub?"

Pip rolls around as I gather my stuff and shove it in my bag. Once ready we start walking together in the rain towards the park. And I don't really give a shit about getting wet today and I can't keep the smile from my face and feel my steps are lighter with each one I take.

Perhaps this city might be different from others I have been in as long as I get a morning like this and maybe also get to see Max each time. I'd say it could work out really good...

**CHLOE POV**

Pip and I come back to the alley after going to the park for a few hours. I managed to freshen up a little. I didn't however manage to scrounge any food up for myself, but I did get enough money for some dog food for Pip. I would never let him go hungry and always make sure he is fed before myself.

As I get to my makeshift bed and lift the cardboard, I see a big brown paper bag. I immediately smell food and it makes my stomach rumble and my mouth water because it smells so fucking good.

I crouch down in front of the bag and tentively pick it up, "Hmm... who the hell put this here and why?"

As I'm about to open the rather large heavy bag up I see a note that was under the bag. I pick it up, unfold it and look over the big loopy handwriting.

I start to read the note out loud, "To the strange blue haired trash dweller (Yes I mean you Chloe grouch)..." I can't help a small laugh as I continue reading, "...I don't know if you will find this rude or insensitive, but I kinda got you a couple of bacon and sausage baguette things (They are really very good by the way) It's not charity, well ok it kinda is but I don't mean it in a bad patronising way. If it is rude then by all means get rid and tell me to fuck off. Otherwise please enjoy. Max x..." I can't help my huge smile breaking out over my face and read the last bit, "...P.S, I may have also put in a bottle of water and a bottle of orange juice, also an awesome triple chocolate chip muffin (Again not charity and the muffin is very good and you gotta have your sweet with ya savoury) Ok I have rambled on for long enough now, it's kind of a serious problem I've got according to friends and even strangers anyhow. Max x."

It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling through me reading this and that Max would go out of her way to bring me, a total stranger some food and drink, even knowing she was already late for work.

I sit down on my makeshift bed and bring the bag onto my lap. I open it up and get a huge smell of the absolutely mouth watering aroma and lick my lips in anticipation.

I dig my hand in and grab a huge bacon and sausage baguette filled almost ridiculously full of meat. I feel my eyes bulge and my stomach rumbling at the sight.

Pip starts whining as he sits in front of me with his mouth open and tongue hanging out, basically drooling.

I narrow my eyes at him and say sternly, "No. Mine. You have had ya food already. This is Chloe food, not for dogs!"

He lays flat on the ground, eyes turned up to me and Starts to let out a whimpering sound.

I roll my eyes at him, "Oh please Pipsqueak I am the master of that look..." He starts to whimper more and shuffles forward a bit, "...Ugh, fine you little shit! But you only get one sausage and one piece of bacon ok?" He sits up and lifts his paw out to me whilst letting out a couple of happy barks.

I take his paw and shake it, "Good boy." I then take the meat out for him and lay it on the floor.

I don't waste any more time and take a huge bite. As soon as the salty tasty meat hits my tongue it sends that food pain through my jaw.

I can't help moaning out in pleasure, "Mmm wow..." I gulp down my mouthful, "...Oh my fucking God! That is just sooo good..."

I take another huge bite and close my eyes, lean my head back against the wall and just savour the absolutely incredible taste. I carry on like this and munching through the first baguette. I do take a couple of bites of the second but save the rest for later on. Then wash it all down with some orange juice.

I take the Muffin out next and it's fucking huge. So, I decide to save half of that for later on as well. I bring it to my nose inhaling a big whiff. And WOW it smells so goddamn good and has little gooey pieces of chocolate chips in it.

I take a big bite and moan as the sweet velvety chocolate hits me and I'm in actual heaven, "Oh my god... mmm... this is almost like having sex..." Not that I would know, so jerking off then. But whatever it’s still sexual.

When I have finished my 'sex muffin', I can't help snickering to myself with that name, I safely put everything left into my bag.

I suddenly notice how dark and cold it has got and I'm wondering how long I have been distracted with my food.

I look down at Pip to see he is asleep and think maybe I should just hunker down and turn in for the night myself.

So, I stand up, get my blankets and beanie out of my bag and shift the top layer of cardboard up so I can lay down. I put my beanie on, put my bag under my head and cover myself with my blankets, then pull the big sheet of cardboard over me. I curl up on my side trying to keep warm and feeling how much colder it's getting each day now. But for once I actually have a full stomach and it's from awesome food, not something I had to pick out of the trash. That brings my thoughts to Max, the weird crazy hot girl, who gave me the incredible food and full belly. It makes me smile as I close my eyes drifting off to sleep picturing her pretty face and hearing her cute little laugh...

**Max**

"Ugh... Jesus I didn't think this shift would ever end. I'm so beat, but I've got another shift in about what, six hours. Such bullshit." I groan as Dana drives me back to my apartment.

I see her give me an amused look, "Well you did say you would cover my shift so Rach and me could have some time together. And you do owe me."

I roll my eyes at her, "Yes yes I know, you tell me how many times a day, Jeez. I just didn't account for the amount of extra casualties there were going to be today. I mean did you like phone people in to screw me over for a laugh or something?!"

Dana snorts a laugh, "Oh yes of course. I asked people to deliberately hurt themselves and specifically told them to go see Doctor Maxine Caulfield. It's not like that would have pissed me off is it, you know with me working under you?" She looks to me with her huge ass smirk.

"Well I still wouldn't put it past you to do something like that." I retort.

I see her roll her eyes at me as we start driving down the street that I live, "Whatever Max. And you should be nice to me because if I'm not mistaken I am once again driving you home."

I just wave her off, "Oh please you are lucky to have such awesome company as myself. And correct me if I'm wrong but have I given you the weekend off so you can wine and dine your beloved hmm?"

"Ya know I don't know if I would call me having to drive miles out of my way to drop you off, ‘lucky’ and I also don't know if your company is really worth it." She teases with a smirk.

"Oh really? Well I will just have to remember that the next time I'm filling out the roster for work and try not to put you working while Rachel is off work."

She slows down outside my apartment then turns to me with her eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare?!!"

I shrug, "Meh I don't know it depends how nice you are to me from now on, won't it?" And I get out of the car.

"I am plenty nice to you Max..." Dana starts pouting at me, "...You're the mean one always working me for hours upon hours. It's like I'm living in the middle ages and you might as well have a cat and nine tails."

I can't help laughing at her sulky face, "Oh Jesus you really are something else. I seem to recall someone, Dana, asleep for two hours in one of the hospital rooms instead of working. And being the caring boss I am, just let said someone and done their work for them."

I laugh some more at Dana's wide eyes and mouth open and after a few more seconds she replies in shock, "I, you saw that did you? I erm, I don't, it was the first time..."

"Really Dana your first time..." I cut in amused, "...I actually don't have enough fingers and toes to count on for how many times I have found you asleep somewhere."

Dana opens and closes her mouth a few times, obviously not having any smart ass comment to retort with.

After she has stopped gulping like a fish she starts saying, "I, well maybe you're not so bad then and maybe I don't mind driving you back to your apartment all the times I have..."

She goes to say something else when we hear a couple of loud barks and I suddenly get pounced on by a dog making me yelp out, "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!" In fright and I'm knocked to the floor.

Once I have gained my senses I realise who the dog is as he starts licking my face making me squirm and laugh trying to push his face away.

"Haha hey boy. As much as I love a wet kiss I'm afraid you are not really my type." He just barks more at me as I laugh.

Dana comes rushing round to me, "Oh my god Max are you alright? Where the hell did that dog come from?"

"Ha yeah I'm fine Dana." I start saying and Pip lets out a slight growl at her, "Hey boy it's ok it's just the mean old lady who called you diseased from before." I wriggle from under him and stand up.

Dana scowls at me and grumbles, "Hey quit it with the old..." She crosses her arms and lightens up a bit to tease, "...So this is the dog from earlier then? Where's the blue haired girl you haven't stopped talking about all day or was she just someone you made up because you knew I would tease you for taking in another stray?"

I go to retort but suddenly hear, "PIP SQUEAK. WHERE HAVE YOU GONE YOU LIT-TLE... shit..." And turn around to see Chloe coming to a stop with wide eyes.

*Dual PoV*

I stop in my tracks, not continuing my shouting when I see Max standing there stroking Pip and I notice she has an amused smile on her face.

I can feel myself blushing as we just stand here in silence. I see someone else with Max when the girl moves slightly and crosses her arms and has a smirk on her face.

I'm knocked back to my senses when Pip starts to whimper and nudge Max's hand when she doesn't continue to stroke and fuss over him, like the attention seeking shit he is.

Max laughs and bends down to start petting my dog and coo's, "Wow you really are a desperate boy aren't you and very needy? I think you need a girlfriend Pip."

I hear the girl with Max let out a snorted laugh and tease, "He's not the only one Max..." She rolls her eyes at the girl as she continues, "Well at least I know you haven't completely lost your mind, just your keys and you're not just seeing imaginary blue haired girls."

That makes me raise my eyebrows as Max stands up, "Oh shut it! And I'm not crazy thank you very much, no matter what you lot keep saying. I have not limited to PHD’s, Masters not all of them in medicine either and passed everything with honours and this..." She points to her head, "...Is a very perfectly fine tuned instrument and completely on the ball. I couldn’t be head surgeon or head at the hospital otherwise." She ends with a smirk at the girl.

Oh my god wow, is Max a doctor or something? She must be really smart and she also seems so young, but then I don't actually know how old she is. It makes me want to know more about her because she seems really interesting. And if she is a doctor it would be a first for me to find one so young, nice and hot. All the ones I have ever seen are really old, cranky and never seemed to have time for you.

The girl waves Max off, "Oh please Maxine everyone knows crazy and genius are two sides of the same coin. And I'm sorry but you are also a complete space cadet." They share a laugh and I find myself smiling a little too because I don't really know Max but I did think she was crazy and she also spaced out a lot as well.

.

I turn to Chloe and smile, "It's nice to see you again Chloe and don't worry I didn't coax Pip out with my bag of goodies."

She starts laughing from my comment and retorts, "Yeah I dunno Max this is the second time now I've found you with my dog."

.

"Oh don't you start I get enough of that from this one and Pip actually jumped me, scared me shitless didn't you boy." Max says smiling as she starts fussing over him again and he laps it up like he has not ever had attention before, the little shit, but I can't help chuckling.

.

The girl looks to me and says, "So you must be this Chloe? I'm Dana a long suffering friend of Max's."

This surprises me and I raise my eyebrows asking, "I, yeah I am. How erm..."

I don't get to finish as this Dana cuts me off, "Well Max here hasn't stopped talking about you all day and..." I feel myself blush a little at this and glance at Max, who is not looking at me still stroking Pip as Dana carries on talking, "...She said she met this really cool girl in the alley today. It's very unlike Max to get excited over anything other than work or her pets. But you, she couldn't seem t..."

.

Oh my god Dana has a really big mouth I think to myself and cut her off hastily, "Ok Dana I think Rachel will be wondering where you are by now. And unless you want to be put on call instead of enjoying your weekend break with her. I would probably get going."

Dana narrows her eyes at me retorting, "You so wouldn't?"

I just smirk, "Wouldn't I?"

"And after I have been chauffeuring you around all these times. What do I get, the mean ass boss and her idle threats to stop me from seeing my girlfriend on her birthday." Dana pouts and grumbles.

I snort a laugh, "Mean! Have we not already discovered that I've been covering your ass when you were sleeping on the job instead of looking after her patients."

Dana smiles sweetly at me, "Like I said Max you are the best boss anyone could ever have and Rachel and myself are also very grateful for you as well."

Chloe and I both laugh as I say waving her off, "Yeah yeah. Save the sweet talk for your woman. And I hope you have a nice time. Don't forget the hotel is under Amberward, everything is all paid for. The car will pick you up at 08:30 and will be there to take you anywhere you want, the whole weekend ok?"

Dana gives me a genuine smile now and a hug, "Thank you Max for giving us this and I know she is going to love it. You really are the best ever."

.

Max laughs patting her back and pulls out of the hug, "Ok ok. Get going or I won't hear the last of it from Rachel at how I am constantly keeping you from her. Ugh and also I have got to get at least an hour or three before I'm back at work." That actually makes me a little sad that Max is not going to be able to stick around.

Dana turns to me, "Nice to meet you Chloe." She gives me a small wave as she heads back to her car, "I hope I'll see you around and maybe you'll come out with us for a drink or round Max's when we pile into hers."

That makes me feel a little shy but nice as well at her being really accepting of me, "Um y-yeah thanks Dana that's kind of you." And she gets in her car and drives away.

.

I turn back to Chloe and with a smile say, "Sorry about Dana she is, lets just say an acquired taste."

I watch as Chloe starts to giggle with what I said and she is really cute when she does, "Ha nah it's all good Max, she seems cool."

"Yeah I suppose she can be alright. Especially if you constantly keep losing your keys." I say with a chuckle.

.

I just stare at Max when she laughs and it makes me have this funny feeling in my stomach and I smile as she smiles back. We stay like this for a little longer just looking at each other but it doesn't feel weird or anything, it's nice, well until Pip interrupts the moment as he seems to do every time.

Max laughs, "Oh you are just too much. Does Chloe not give you enough attention, you poor deprived thing." She teases and Pip barks happily sucking up the attention.

I roll my eyes at him, "He gets plenty of attention from me. His just a horn-dog for you..." But I know why he is and I'm kinda jealous of him if I'm honest getting all those strokes and hugs from you, "...And he doesn't act like that with no-one else. He really doesn't like others. His kinda like me in those ways."

.

I look at Chloe when she says that last part and it makes me feel sad and wonder what she has been through.

"Do you not like other people?"

She shrugs, "I'm just better off on my own and people can't screw me over. I don't really want to have anyone else around me."

.

I see Max avert her eyes from me when I said that and she quietly starts saying, "Oh erm, I’m sorry if I have made you feel I don't know, uncomfortable or anything. I sort of just invaded your life and I didn't think sorry. I um can..."

"What no I didn't mean you..." I start to hastily cut in, "...I actually don't want you to think that... it's nice meeting you, really nice in fact and you treated me like a person, not just some shitty piece of trash as everyone else has..." I trail off from my ramble that I was getting quieter and quieter through, feeling embarrassed and awkward.

I can see Max blush a little from what I said and she quietly says not really looking at me, "It's been really nice meeting you too Chloe. And you are definitely not a shitty piece of trash what so ever..." She looks me right in the eye now, "...I say fuck those who think that, they don't deserve to know you."

When Max ends we stare at each other again and I feel this warmth burst through me from what she said and the gentle smile she is giving me. This kind of genuinely nice persona is something I haven't felt in so long and I almost don't remember it. But it feels good, really good and I want to keep it. But I also don't as well because that's where the pain and feelings come from too.

While I am having this internal fight to either shove these feelings away or embrace them, I see Max stifle a small yawn and I remember she needs to get some sleep before she has to go back to work.

"Max you should probably go and get some rest because you have to be back at work soon right?" It comes out sounding quite sad and I feel my smile fade.

.

I shake my head to wake my brain up and answer Chloe, "Hmm... Oh I'm sorry that was rude. I do yes have to be back at the hospital in a few hours, but I also have got to take my dog out for a walk and I am starving too..." I pause looking away thinking of whether to ask the next thing or not but before I know it I'm already speaking, "...I, would you like to join me? I mean you don't have to, but I would really enjoy you-the company."

.

I feel my smile grow huge and reply instantly, "Really? That would be so awesome... thank you..." I feel myself becoming more shy as I say this and the next bit, "...And thank you for the food and drink earlier. You didn't need to do that or being actually kind to me full stop. I'm glad you lost your keys and it started raining so you ended up in the alleyway."

Max looks at me and I see her smile widen as she says, "Well I'm very glad that all that happened too and you were in the alley I took shelter in. So, thank you strange blue haired trash dweller."

It makes me laugh when Max calls me that and she's not saying it in a negative way, it's almost affectionate and I just blurt out, "You're very welcome crazy hot girl."

We both laugh as Max then says, "Right let me get my dog and then lets go."

.

I start turning to go through the front doors of my apartment building and see Chloe still staring at me with this gentle smile and I cannot keep the smile off my face and feel this warm tingly feeling going all through my body. Yeah it definitely was the best rainy day to lose my keys on...


	2. Take a chance to hope again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been forever since I last posted for this story. My bad with that. But a longish chapter to hopefully make up for it. I hope you enjoy reading.

***Chloe PoV***

Ok so I have so much to talk about and it's been SO long since I last wrote anything worth writing about. But I feel like I have so much to say and just have to get it down. So this may be rusty but I need to get it out and not forget, 'cos I don't want to forget for once...

It's been about three weeks now since I met Max or as I know her now Maxine Caulfield, but she prefers Max. She said it is generally only at work that some of the more up themselves doctors will still refer to her as Maxine. Even though she has expressed on a number of occasions her distaste for it. I couldn't help laughing when she was telling me that because she looked really funny, with her eyebrows so tightly knitted together, eyes narrowing and there was this bitter tone to her words, like it was the most infuriating thing for them to do. But she also looked really cute too with that pissed off face, which she then turned on me for laughing at her. I did make her laugh in the end though when I gave her the puppy dog eyes while holding Pip's face up to mine, she caved in a second.

I learned a few things about her, it was a little hard work at first, mostly because she isn't really forthcoming with talking about herself - Something that I can totally relate to. She gets a little, I don't know, embarrassed and awkward, like she doesn't really think a lot of herself, which is completely crazy! Because she seems really down to earth and a generally kind, sweet and a very passionate person, especially when she is talking about something she is into or cares about. But I did learn a little about her, like she used to live in Boston with her Mom and Dad, is an only child, she loves animals - A given really with how she is with Pip. She also REALLY loves pancakes and I mean she turned into like this pancake monster when we went to this cafe - Yeah she has taken me to few places. It kinda just started happening when we would walk the dogs together, which we do all the time now. I was a bit angry about her keep trying to buy me stuff, but I did relent in the end, just not every time. I hate feeling so useless, like I need help... But anyway I have never seen someone devour that many pancakes in one go, especially with how tiny she is. It was a sight to behold and I couldn't stop staring at her. Partly in awe and partly because she was making these noises and looked really cute with her dreamy face.

Oh and did I mention she is smart, like nerd geek, egg head kinda smart. I mean I thought she had brains with being a Doctor/surgeon but this is on another level kind of smart. AP 5 and a GPA of, I think she said 4.33. And she has all these different Degrees, Masters, PhD's, M.S, J.D, Honors, Doctorates or some shit! I can't even name half the stuff she has got, those are just off the top of my head and I might have got them wrong. But I do remember one of the places she studied at - Turning down places like Harvard, Brown and Yale I might add. I mean who turns that shit down?!! But I have heard of the one she ended up going to, the Johns Hopkins school of medicine. It's so weird 'cos when I first met her I thought she was some hot crazy girl and maybe mute or something, what with her not saying anything and just staring at me as she stroked my dog. She also seems completely away with the fairies and spaces out, A LOT! But then she will talk about something or her work and she is on it, like right there in the moment and just using all these words, that I have no idea what they mean and she turns into this completely different person. It's actually really hot when she does that. One minute she is this cute little air head, all over the place and completely clumsy. And the next she is this all knowledgeable, sophisticated and older than her years sexy Doctor...

I stop writing and lower my pencil when I hear Pip start to let out these low growls and has moved nearer the alley entrance. I switch off my torch, stand up and wrap my jacket tighter around myself with how cold it is. I quietly make my way to him and go to take hold of his collar and say something but hear some voices...

"... Oh dude you should have seen the dorks face when I stuck my boot to his nuts. We're talkin' some major gay ass squealing here..."

"Uh huh... Look I'm kinda beat so..." That's Max's voice but I don't know who the other dude is and she sounds really bored and there is a slightly irritated note to her voice.

I peer round the corner as Pip growls a little more when the guy starts to move closer to her, saying, with a slur I might add, "Yeah me too... So, you gonna invite me up or what?" What the fuck dude!! She ain't interested in you and she said she's tired.

"Excuse me?!" Max incredulously says.

"Oh come on. I walked you home, it's the least you can do!" I grit my teeth at this and feel myself clenching my fists.

"I didn't ask you too. You followed me out of the restaurant with the others and then wouldn't leave when they did..." she sounds really quite frustrated and getting angry now.

"I saw the way you were lookin' at me..."

"I didn't 'LOOK' at you like anything!!! And you know full well I'm gay. So just get lost Logan..."

"Ha, you're all gay until you get some cock in ya!"

I see Max try to move to the doors of her building but this fucking asshole grabs her arm. I just lose my shit and charge round the corner.

"Get off of me..."

"GET YOUR FUCKIN' BITCH ASS HANDS OFF HER NOW!!!" I shout out so enraged and take the hardest swing at him I can, cracking him right in the jaw.

I wince feeling this sharp pain shoot through my hand, then up my arm. Fuck that's gonna hurt so bad later Feeling as another shot of pain shoots through it.

"Chloe!" I hear Max gasp.

Then whoever this prick is stands up straight as he holds his jaw and hisses, "You fuckin' slut!! I'm gonna kno..."

"GRRR..." Pipsqueak cuts him off with some loud growls and barks as he moves protectively in front of me.

The fucker goes to take a step forward but Pip barks again. The dick unclenches his fist and takes a step back, "Fuckin' dykes!" And then backs away, turns around and quickly takes off down the street.

**Dual PoV**

Ok ok you're cool Max, nothing happened, it's all good I tell myself. I take a couple of breaths to try to calm my pounding heart, but suddenly feel some wetness on my hand and some whimpering sounds.

I look down and see Pip then hear a sharp intake of air, like a hiss and see Chloe, "Oh shit Chloe..." I rush to her, "...Are you ok?"

She puts this smile on but it looks more like a grimace, "Yep I'm all good Max."

I raise my eyebrow at Chloe skeptically, "Let me see..." And I hold my hand out to hers.

She kind of frowns at me, "Please Chloe?"

.

"Fine." I reluctantly let Max take my hand.

It feels nice when she takes my hand and she's really delicate as she does and softly asks, "Can you move your fingers?"

I try to but it really hurts when I do and I can't help wincing a little.

"Sorry." Max says as she looks up at me.

I grin as if it's nothing, "It's cool, I can barely feel a thing."

.

I snort a laugh at Chloe trying to act cool, "Yes I can see that..." She gives me a little frown making me chuckle, "...Ok, I'm sorry Miss Macho. I can't really see much out here, it's to dark and you will need some ice on it. Will you come up to my place and let me clean it and take a proper look at it?"

.

"You don't need to do that Max. I said it's fine. Stop fussing over me, I can look after myself!" I say it more angry than I meant to and pull my hand away.

Max drops her hands with her head down, "Sorry. I'm doing it again aren't I?" She says it in a really apologetic tone and sounds a little hurt, it makes me feel guilty as she looks back to me, "...I'm not meaning to and I'm not trying to give you things this time. You saved me and got yourself hurt. I just wanted to make it better... But um, thank you Chloe for helping me... I'll see you..."

She goes to turn away but Pip lets out a whimper so she bends down and gives him a kiss on the head, "And thank you to Pip. You're a really good boy... You look out for each other, ya hear..." Then without looking back to me she walks away with Pip letting out a few whining sounds.

And all I can do is stand here and think I'm the biggest bitch ever for saying that to her, when all she was doing was being kind and wanted to make sure my hand was ok...

***Max PoV***

I walk through the lobby scolding myself for once again making her feel uncomfortable with my constant need to fix and help everyone. I'm such an idiot...

"... Hey Max... Max?"

"Hmm... Oh sorry. Hey Rachel."

She raises her eyebrow at me then says down the phone, "I'll call you back babe... So what's up Max?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well you were just gonna walk right past me without saying anything. I take it the meal was a hella bust?"

"Sorry I'm just tired I guess. And you could say the restaurant was a bust. What with all Prescott's bro's turning up. Ugh..."

"I did tell you. Why do you think I turned the snobster down. Not even Dana was able to drag me there."

"Yeah well I felt sorry for her, with her marriage breaking down and that..." I sigh and start to turn away but pause, "...Rach can I ask you something?"

"Of course Max."

"Do I interfere in peoples lives to much? Ya know, with trying to fix everything."

"What. Of course not Max. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, just a feeling I guess." I end with a shrug.

"Well for one you're a Doctor, so fixing things are a given with that profession. I think maybe you are to kind and caring towards others if anything, even when they don't deserve it. But it's not in a bad way... Has someone said something Max?"

"No no. Just thinking... But erm, thanks and I'll see you later Rach..." And I head to the elevator.

"Yeah sure anytime Max. Sleep well girl... Oh and don't ever change. You're the hella best Doc."

I chuckle a little at that as the doors close and I head up to my apartment...

***Chloe PoV***

I've been pacing around the alleyway for a little while now still scolding myself from being an ass to Max again and debating what to do.

"Argh... What should I do Pipster?" He just gives a huff sound at me and turns away, like he's annoyed with me, like he did when she left.

I guess he probably is 'cos he does really like Max and she would usually still be here, lavishing him with attention or walking him with me.

"Jeez Pipsqueak alright, I get it. Shall we go and see Max then..." He perks up at the mention of her name and sits up straight on his hind legs, "...Wow you've got it bad boy..." I gather up my stuff and shove it in my bag, "...Come on Pip."

We make our way to her building and go through the front doors. Fuck this looks even more swanky than from the outside, I muse to myself with a whistle. We walk through the lobby and I'm thinking I might have to knock on everyone's door 'cos I don't know what one she lives at.

I suddenly hear someone ask, "Erm, hello! Can I help you?"

I look over and see a girl sitting behind a desk and she is looking me over with a scrunched nose, like I'm a piece of trash, then looks at Pip.

She stands up, "You can't bring that dog in here. And you are not supposed to be here either. You're not a resident and I haven't seen you before with anyone from here."

I narrow my eyes at her a little and try to keep my shit calm as I walk up to her and place my good hand on the counter top thing, "I'm here to see Max actually. What rooms she at?"

She gives me a hard stare as she crosses her arms, "How do you know there is even a Max that lives here?"

I roll my eyes at her, "Look Max, never Maxine Caulfield lives here, I know she does. So just tell me and I'll get out of your snooty hair."

She snorts a laugh, "Yeah she hella hates that... Hey that's rude! I'm not snooty."

I snicker at her wounded expression but then something she said pops in my head, "You're Rachel right?"

She looks at me in surprise, "What! How do you know that? Erm, I mean no."

"Haha... Wow! So not Rachel who goes out with Dana. Where is the little Doctor at?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Chloe, a... friend of Max's..."

"Wait you're Chloe?"

"Last I checked yep. Or I could tell you no now if you'd prefer and be not Chloe? But you could just tell me what I want to know." I tease.

She rolls her eyes at me, "Oh shut it! Dana has mentioned you. So I guess you know Max. But I'm really not supposed to give random people, residents information out. I can make a call to her room to let her know you're here?"

"No don't call her. I kind of need to see her in private. So could you please just tell me? I'm not gonna do anything, like rob the place or hurt her."

She smirks at me now making me raise my eyebrow at her, "Are you here for a booty call then?"

My eyebrows raise at that, "What! No I'm not here for that. Jesus!" I feel myself blushing, probably just because it's hot in here, not the fact I wouldn't mind being closer to Max in many ways.

"Hahaha... Someone protests a little to much. I think someone likes our resident Doctor Doolittle..." I scowl at her and cross my arms as she dissolves into more laughter.

When she calms down she takes a breath then says, "Look I'm sorry but I can't tell you..." That pisses me off but also makes my stomach sink too and I turn around to start heading back out, "...I can't tell you that in the elevator if you were to press the button for the top floor and when at the top, you looked straight ahead at the only door, you would find a certain someones room..." I look at her and see her smirking as she sits back down and picks up a mag, "...But I will say again, I can't tell you what room number Max would be in. Have a good day Ma'am." She then turns her chair so she isn't facing me and starts to read her magazine.

I can't help a smile at that, "Thanks Rachel... Come on boy."

"Hmm... I would look hella hot in that..." I hear her start talking to herself as if I'm not here.

I chuckle at that as Pip and I make our way to the elevator and up to Max's place...

**Dual PoV**

"That's so much better..." I let out a happy sigh as I wrap a towel around myself.

I walk out of my bathroom and make my way to the kitchen, "Jesus you two! Why have you got to do that around my feet." I grumble at Blue and Red as they chase each other around, nearly tripping me up in the process.

I switch on my coffee machine, pull a big mug from the cupboard and wait for the water and cream to heat up. As I wait I suddenly hear a few knocks on my front door.

"Who the hell is that?" I mutter and make my way to it.

I open the door but as soon as I do I hear a loud bark, then get pounced on and knocked to the floor, "HOLY HELL!! FUCK..." I shriek out, nearly wetting myself in fright.

The dog in question, who I realize is Pipsqueak, starts to lick my face all over. I squirm under him and grab hold of the scruff of his neck to try and hold him back.

"Jesus boy! You have really got to stop doing that..." He lets out a loud happy bark, then darts off me as I hear another bark behind me.

"Ugh! So much for getting clean." I mutter with a sigh.

I notice Chloe standing in the doorway with slightly wide eyes, a blush and just staring at me.

.

I see Max look down at herself then she lets out this yelp squeal type noise, wraps her towel tighter around her and scrambles to her feet.

"Well this isn't embarrassing..." I hear Max mumble but I can't really take my eyes off her body, that was just revealing a lot more than it is now, only being covered with a very small towel at this moment.

"... What are you doing here Chloe?"

"Ummm..." Is all I can get out.

.

Please stop staring at me like that Chloe, you're making me want to die inside!

She doesn't move, still staring, so I try again, "Chloe?"

"Yep... Yes Max?"

I roll my eyes but can't help a small smile, "So have you just come here to stare at me or do you have another reason?"

.

"Hmm... Oh yeah here, I mean why I'm here..." I begin to ramble a little but stop to take a breath as I run my nail up the door frame and try again, "...I wanted to erm, know if your offer to have a look at my hand was still on the table?"

I take a cautious glance at Max to see her smiling as she nods her head for me to follow, "Come on..." I can't help a smile back as I walk into her apartment, "...I'm going to put some clothes on. So just make yourself comfortable."

"Hmm, yeah... Thanks..." I reply in a daze as I look around her living area and Max wonders off.

It looks so pristine and I’m feeling kinda out of place. But it also looks really inviting, homely and comfortable too. With the fire roaring away, making it so cozy and toasty, the warm plum tones on some of the walls, to the massive comfy looking L shaped couch, with loads of plump cushions.

I let out a low whistle as I slowly walk to the full length window across the whole one side of the room, that looks out onto the New York landscape.

"Wow..." I breathe out at the really beautiful sight of all the buildings lit up in the night sky.

I'm taken from my awe state when I hear a cute little yelp next to me, then feel my leg being nudged. I look down at Max's dog, she has got a Samoyed. An absolutely white fluffy bundle of energy and is really friendly, which is surprising considering she was a rescue dog.

Max said she got her when she found her in an alleyway. I teased her a little when she said that, saying she must go in search of random things she can find in the ally's 'cos that's how we met as well, which made her laugh. Max said that she heard some whimpers and cries from a trash can and when she went to have a look. She found blue covered in blood and looked like she had been beaten, put in a box and chucked out like she was a piece of shit, along with a couple of others from the litter that didn't survive. It made me really sad when she told me this and angry too, that people can be so disgustingly cruel, especially to something so helpless. Blue had a few broken and dislocated bones, cuts and bruises and really weak. The vets that she took her straight to apparently said that there was little chance of her surviving and would be best to put her down. But Max refused to accept this and went to her friend Kate, who lives out of town and is this vet who rescues animals of all types and specializes in bringing animals with supposed incurable injuries back to life again. So she took Blue to her and Kate operated, set her bones, mainly her legs and jaw but she wasn't able to save her sight in both eyes and she ended up blind in her left eye. After that Max took her home when she was able to come off her drip and nursed her back. The rest is basically history as they say.

I drop my bag to the floor then bend down and run my hands through her thick fluffy coat, "Hey there beautiful. Did you miss me..." She lets out a happy little bark, paws on my thighs and tail wagging about madly, "Haha... You are so cute, aren't you... Yes I think you know how cute you are. Don't you little girl."

I pet her a little longer until Pip comes over with a small bark and they're off again. It's sweet actually, they get on really well together, right from the start they did. Constantly chasing each other around the park or fighting playfully. I have had to stop Pip from mounting her on a number of occasions, being the horndog he is, mostly because Max said she hasn't been done yet. I think she wants some little puppies myself and that’s why she hasn’t got her done. I'm also thinking it is probably to late for that now with how much he does it and we may be seeing some little, hmm, Samuskies or whatever the hell the combined thing for them would be, very soon.

"Hehe... They would be so adorable though..."

I make my way over to Max's dark stony mottled couch and carefully sit down, not wanting to ruin it with my dirty clothes. But as soon as my ass touches the plump and oh so comfortable cushions, my resolve to be considerate has completely gone and I'm sinking back into it like it's a cloud, arms stretched out wide and head laying back, eyes closing.

"MMM... Oh my God wow!" I let a dreamy moan, not feeling this kind of comfort for a long time.

While I'm literally melting into the couch I suddenly feel something jump on my lap, "Ah!" I yelp in surprise.

I look down and see a little fluffy cat, kinda looks like a tiger, with it's black stripe markings. But instead of the orange colors, it has more white, sandy, blondes and dusty browns for coloring's through it's long hair, really pretty too.

"Hey cutie. You must be Red, hmm... Unless Max has another cat I don't know about. Which wouldn't surprise me..."

The cat in question just sits looking at me for a few moments until it suddenly flops down onto it's back, head laying on my arm and is basically laying on me like a new born baby as it looks up into my eyes.

I can't help a chuckle at that and she places her paw on my chest, pulling down a little as if to say, 'Well stroke me then.' Which makes me laugh a little more as I start to gently rub her soft belly.

She starts purring loudly at this, settling back even more and making herself more comfortable, "Well aren't you just an adorable little thing. I bet you're spoilt as well, just like Blue is..." I begin to stroke under her chin and she turns her head to lick me a few times, "...Ya know you're almost like a dog, or maybe a dog, human, cat hybrid."

.

When I walk back into the living room after putting on a sleeping shirt and gathered some things to treat her hand. I notice Chloe sitting on the couch talking to and stroking Red and it makes me smile.

"I see you have met the resident Queen of the roost."

.

I suddenly hear Max and laugh a little at her comment as I look up. But I stop laughing and awkwardly clear my throat when I see her wearing a plaid shirt that just reaches her thighs, I mean sure she has underwear on, I can see it. But seriously Max don't walk around like that, that's so hot. And after the flash I got before of her and her pale wet skin. I think I might need to jump in an ice cold bath right about now, for fear of overheating...

.

I raise my eyebrow at Chloe and her sputtering cough, blush and as she quickly looks away from me and puts her attention back on Red. I'm wondering what the problem is but shake it off and make my way over to her. I sit down on the couch and place the bowl of water and alcohol solution on the table, then the rest of the stuff on the sofa cushion next to me.

I turn to Chloe and ask, "So can you take your jacket off and I'll take a look?"

"Huh?"

"Your hand. Can I take a look at it?"

.

"Oh yeah. Sorry..." I reply lamely and take a glance at Max to see her with a kind smile and waiting patiently.

I give her an awkward smile back, shift the cat to the cushion next to me, then take my jacket off.

I settle myself back down as Max says, "So lets see what we are dealing with then..." She holds out her hand to me so I place my injured left hand in hers.

Max holds it really gently in hers as she looks it over, "Can you move your fingers for me..." I move them as much as I can and try hard not to wince to much at the pain, "... Can you make a fist?"

.

I watch Chloe as she tries to make a fist, but not really able with a couple of fingers and tries to not make any noise from the pain she obviously feels.

"Ok squeeze my hand..."

"What?"

"I just want to check the strength and tension you have in your grip and fingers."

"Alright..." She grips my hand and tightens around it but looks like it really hurt, "...Hmm, ugh... ok that kinda hurts. Is it broken?"

I look up when I hear the hesitancy in Chloe's voice and wonder what the matter is. But then I think she will not have any insurance and I understand why she sounds like that. So I take hold of her hand again and take the cotton wool from the lukewarm alcohol solution.

.

"No I really don't think it is broken. You may have some tiny hairline fracture here with the swelling that has already happened..." Max runs her finger where she is talking about on my index finger, "...But that will heal up fine with a small wrap to keep these two fingers in place. There is nothing that a hospital will be able to do for that that I can't here."

I feel immense relief when she says that, "Ok ok that's cool..."

"This here..." Again Max lightly runs her finger along the side of my hand and I’m trying not to shiver when she does, "...There is not to much to be done about this. It's what's known to some as a boxers injury. But your knuckle is still in place, not showing on the palm side and the bone has only got the slightest curve to it and that could be more swelling than anything. So no break or fracture and the hospital will not need to operate or set it back."

"Sweet a boxer's injury. I can deal with the likes of that..."

She chuckles with a head shake at Me but then I can’t help a hiss of pain, "Aw... Mmm..." When She starts to clean the blood from the cut on my knuckles.

"Sorry. I just need to clean the blood and cut." Max almost sounds amused when she apologizes.

.

"Hey! It stings..." Chloe grumbles and I can't help a small laugh escaping at that.

"Yes the smallest cuts are the worst." I can't help teasing her a little, even though I know they can sting.

.

"Whatever..." I mumble slightly embarrassed, "...Where has Pip got to anyhow?"

Max gets what must be an ice pack thing, 'cos it's freezing and wraps my hand in it as she answers, "Curled up with Blue in her bed."

I snort a laugh at that, "What a surprise. You know you're probably to late with gettin' her done right? You're gonna have some little mini Piplues running around here soon."

"But I don't want to get her done, well not yet anyway, maybe I think she deserves to have some pups before it’s taken away. And what do you mean to late? Has he been humping my defenseless girl again Chloe Price?"

"Hahaha... Oh wow! You're hilarious sometimes Max Attack. And she is hardly defenseless, always waving her butt around and givin' him the come on. It's only natural that his gonna jump that little hottie and get his lipstick some action."

I dissolve into more laughter at Max's screwed up face and as she says incredulously, "Oh dear God Chloe! You are so disgusting, more times than not."

I grin wide at her making her shake her head at me but trying not to smile, "You're just encouragable... But anyway, moving on from that. You are gonna need to keep that on for a little while, just to take some of the swelling down..." I notice Max avert her eyes for a moment in thought before she looks back to me, "...Did you want to wait here while it's on and I can get you a drink or something and chill? I'm not trying to interfere or give you things or make out you need my help. I would offer anyone I had round some food or drink. It's not because it's you."

It makes me feel bad at how hastily and careful she is being not to upset or anger me because of how I act to her, especially last time. God I really am a bitch an...

.

Chloe doesn't reply to me so I think I have overstepped the mark again. So I stand up and quickly say, "Sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I will just get some tape to hold the bandage and pad together. You would get it from the hospital or Doctors, so I'm not, ya know, doing anything they wouldn't..."

.

Max starts to walk away after that but I quickly jump up and take her hand, "Max wait..." She looks back to me, then down at our hands and back to me again.

I quickly drop her hand and clear my throat, "I'm sorry about earlier and the other times as well, for being a real dick to you, when you have done nothing but be kind to me. It's just been me for a long time now, as you know and I'm kind of used to my own company. I don't deal well with people 'cos they tend to always want something from me and let me down. But you haven't Max. You have been nothing but nice to me, treated me like a normal human being and have asked nothing of me in return. So I'm sorry for my attitude and want to say thank you."

"Chloe you don't need to apologize for anything. I know how hard it's been for you, with what you told me about those people kicking you out and not wanting to go back home to face your parents. I kind of invaded your life and have been trying to do things for you and know I have overstepped the mark. You can obviously take care of yourself and have done for a while. This is my problem and I have to not try to fix things that are nothing to do with me."

"I obviously can't look after myself Max. Otherwise I wouldn't be living on the streets and barely able to feed myself every few days..." I see her frown a little at my response but not in a bad way more of a she's sorry kind of way so I quickly move on from that, "...So erm, I would really like to stay and chill with you. I mean if that's still cool?"

I watch Max smile a little wider when I say that and replies with enthusiasm, "Of course it is. I would really like that."

We just end up smiling at each other for a few long moments after that, well until Max shakes her head a little and asks, "Can I get you something to drink or eat or both?"

I can't help a small chuckle at her seeming to be so excited and she even bounced a little while she was asking me.

But I answer her anyway instead of teasing her, "What have you got to drink? I wouldn't mind something more on the hot side if that's ok?"

"Sure, I was just about to make myself a Mocha before I got bulldozed at my door that is. I can make you one of them or something else if you'd prefer?"

I shrug but nod, "Yeah that's cool, I'll have one of those. It's the chocolaty one right?"

"Yeah. I have mine really creamy and more chocolate than coffee, if that's alright for you?" Max asks as she sets her coffee machine up.

"Mhm... I'll have the same. I can't really keep up with all the fancy drinks you have. But I guess I will trust your judgement." I tease slightly as I look about her kitchen.

And it's really nice, modern, stylish but still with the homely feel to it I think to myself as Max says, "Fancy drinks?! They're not fancy."

I look to her with a smirk, "If it's not coffee and milk then it's fancy Max."

.

I roll my eyes at Chloe's comment, "Whatever! You didn't mind the 'fancy' coffee the other day. With the hazelnut syrup, cream, almond milk foam and chocolate sprinkles on top, did you?! And I definitely remember the mmm's and ahhh's you were making too." I tease her.

I get a pan out while we wait for the coffee machine, put it on the stove with a little oil in it and then pour some maize into it and put a lid on.

.

I scoff at Max as she goes to her massive fridge, "I was so not making those noises! And anyway if I did make a noise it would have only been to take the attention away from your noises, with that gigantic stack of pancakes you were devouring like it was a last meal."

Max snickers as she emerges from the fridge with a couple of things in her hands and a slice of pizza dangling from her mouth.

.

Chloe stands in front of me with this weird look and licks her lips. I raise my eyebrow at her and mumble around the pizza, "Do ou wan somhin' do eaf?"

"Nah I'm good Ma..." She starts to reply but then her stomach lets out this loud growl.

It makes me laugh and she looks kind of embarrassed as I hold my slice with a smirk and tease, "Well if you're not hungry, I guess you're no..."

.

I snag the pizza slice out of Max's hand whilst she was teasing me and she lets out a gasp, "Chloe! What the hell, get your own. I'm not hungry Price!"

She tries to grab it back but without success and I can't help laughing at her narrowed eyes, "Mess with the best Max, you lose like the rest!"

.

I try not to smile as I roll my eyes at Chloe and get a big bowl and a mug out of the cupboard, "You're a giant dork is what you are."

"Youf if juph jealouf off mwa..." She mumbles around her mouthful of food and then snickers at me trying to scowl at her, but She gives me a huge grin and im chuckling now instead...

I pour the popcorn into the bowl as I ask, "How do like your popcorn, salty or sweet Chlo?"

"Um... Sweet is cool. Thanks."

I sprinkle some sugar over it and then pick up the mugs, "Can you grab the bowl for me please?" And we head into the living room...

.

We settle down on the couch and Max asks, "Do you want to watch something?"

"Sure..." I answer and chuck some popcorn up in the air and catch it in my mouth as she picks up the remote, "...What we gonna watch?"

.

I start to scroll through my box-sets and stop over something, "I really want to catch up on Game Of Thrones. If that's alright with you? Or we could watch something else..."

"Yeah that sounds cool. What's it about?"

.

Max sets it up and starts to get excited, "Oh it's so good. It's set in this fantasy world called Westeros, almost like a medieval vibe. And has killings, backstabbing, people vying for the throne and Drag... You know what, I won't tell you anymore, I'm sure you'll love it. I'll start it from the beginning because you need to watch all of it, in my opinion to get what is going on properly."

I can't help smiling at her cute face when she gets so enthusiastic like this, "Ok Max. Go for it."

"Excellent."

I chuckle a little and I can almost feel the excited energy coming off from Max right now, as she presses play and settles back down a little closer to me. I really don't mind though, well apart from the fact I'm really aware of how bad I stink at the moment, but she doesn't seem to care. And it's really nice being like this with her, just chillin' together and being normal again. She always treats me as if I'm like anybody else and makes me feel really good about myself...

...

Max and I have been watching Game of Thrones for a little while now. More food was retrieved during this as well, pizza, it was tasty and much appreciated. But anyway the program, it's actually really awesome. And If I don't get something Max will just explain it to me with that same enthusiasm that makes me smile and I'm finding myself asking her even if I kinda get it. I have to say though there is a LOT of sex in it, not that I mind that, but I keep feeling myself shifting a little when it comes on. I'm not uncomfortable or anything like that. But God, watching it with Max and being this close to her. I can smell her, her sweet perfume or soap, whatever it is, she smells really good and I can feel the heat coming from her. And we have somehow managed to be pressed together now and I'm finding myself watching her from the corner of my eye, wanting to reach over to her...

.

Jesus, I forgot how much sex was in this. Oh my God! What if Chloe thinks this is why I put it on, like some soft porn and I'm trying to get it on with her or something. Well it's not as if I don't like her in that way, because I have found myself liking her more and more each day we spend time together. And I'm trying to find any excuse to see her as much as I can. Not that she thinks of me like that, why would she, which makes it even more embarrassing...

.

Ok I don't think I can take this and hold back much longer from Max because I can't actually breathe properly and I'm so hot. I run my finger under the collar of my top and stretch it out a little and fan myself. Yeah don't do that again Chloe you have released your smell even more. Fuck I need to wash!

I see Max lift her leg up, her bare soft looking leg and place her foot on the couch, bent at the knee.

I need to move or say something before I pounce on her, "Max can I have a shower or bath?" I blurt out not knowing why that is the first thing I say.

.

I look to Chloe and her sudden outburst, "Hmm... You want a bath or shower?"

"Um, yeah. If that's cool?"

"Of course it is..." I pause the program and stand up, "...I'll show you where everything is."

"Thanks Max." She replies a little shyly.

.

I follow her to the bathroom, her really nice bathroom I might add. A huge corner bath with a step up to it and the massive walk in shower with a big glass screen and then disappears behind a tiled wall.

"You can use whatever you want. There is body-wash, bubble-bath or oils and shampoo and that in this cupboard. Just use any you want. This turns on the Jacuzzi jets..."

"Jacuzzi jets?!" I cut in bemused at Max.

"Yeah..." I shake my head almost amused as Max then goes to the shower, "...You can select different settings here, either just the top shower head, the wall jets, floor ones, steam, which is like a sauna setting or everything all at once."

"Jesus! It's like something from a sci-fi futuristic spaceship." I say it in disbelief but chuckle.

"Yeah well you spend all day with your hands in someone's body and covered in other peoples body fluids. You would want every inch of you cleaned after that." Max retorts with a laugh.

I snicker, "Trust me I know what you mean. Sleeping rough for as long as I have, you get used to having other peoples and animals fluids all over you."

.

That makes me feel like a right dick when she says that, "Sorry Chloe I didn't think. I wasn't meaning it in..."

"Hey Max it's cool. I was just messing around with you and agreeing that it's not a good thing. Ok?"

"I, ok... Um, here... I'll put a few towels on the heated towel rail for you. They're clean, I haven't used them."

I place my hand on her shoulder, "Max, dude. Chill ok. After washing ya bits in a public toilet sink every now and then. This is like one hundred star luxury spa day."

That makes her chuckle, which I'm thankful for, "I will warn you though Max. You might not recognize me once I clean all the layers of dirt and grime off me."

.

I can't help a loud snorted laugh escaping at her joking and want to give myself a slap but instead blurt out, "Yeah well don't change to much. I kind of like the way you look. Oh God I didn't mean... I meant..." Chloe has the biggest grin right now at my horrible embarrassment, "...Ugh!! You know what, I'm just going to leave you to it." And I might as well turn the light off with how bright red my face is right now.

I start to head for the door as Chloe says, "Sure Max. Or you could stay and help scrub me down? I am SO dirty." And I don't even need to turn around to know she will have the biggest smirk on that damn beautiful smug face of hers right now.

"Dear God you're awful Chloe Price!"

I close the door on her bellowing raucous laughter at my absolute awkwardness. But I also can't help a small laugh myself...

.

"Mmm... I wasn't really joking with you Max." I mutter to myself.

I start to look between the shower and bath a few times, trying to decide what one I want to use. I mean that shower looks awesome and all those different buttons are begging to be pressed. But I really want to relax in the bath as well, but with how dirty I am I'm kind of just laying in my own filth.

I begin to strip out of my many layers of clothes, "Hmm... Maybe I could have a quick shower and then jump in a hot bubble bath... I know Max wouldn't mind and she did say to use whatever I want."

With a nod and that decided I finish my strip and go over to the cupboard and pick myself some body-wash out. After smelling all of them I go for Japanese cherry blossom, dragons milk and vanilla 'cos it smells really sexy.

With that in hand I go to get in the shower but pause when I hear a knock on the door then, "Chloe. I'm putting a wash on. You don't have to but if you want me to put your clothes in too. Then just stick them outside the door."

I think for a moment, but not to long because I really know my stuff stinks and needs a wash. Also after getting clean and then back into those basically rotten clothes is pretty pointless. So I pick up my stuff, check the pockets, not that I've got a lot in them and then put them outside the door...

.

I've been hanging around for a little while now, waiting for Chloe to finish in the bathroom. She's been in there for quite some time, well over an hour, not that I mind at all. I heard her singing at one point but she is completely silent now and I'm wondering if she has fallen asleep.

"Hey boy. Are you hungry? Shall we go and see what you fancy to eat..." Pip pants happily in front of me.

I give him a pat and get up off the couch then make my way to the kitchen. I get one of Blue's bowls out, some of her dog food and put it in the bowl.

"Here you go..." He lets out a happy bark as I place the bowl on the floor.

He immediately starts to devour the food making me chuckle before Blue comes in and goes to her bowl. But with it being empty she looks to me as if to say 'Excuse me but where's mine.'

"You've had yours for today... Oh don't you start making that noise. It's not time for you to eat yet..." She decides to nudge her bowl with her snout then look back to me with the sad eyes, then Pip looks up from his now empty bowl at me.

.

I walk out of the bathroom and to the kitchen, rubbing a towel through my hair as I hear Max groan then say, "Oh no, don't you start doing that as well... It's not gonna work. I will not cave... No I won't... No... no..." I'm trying hard not to laugh at how cute she is and her trying to be all stern, but I know full well she will cave any second now.

Pip and Blue both let out little whining sounds and I know Max has given up when her shoulders slump and then she gives a defeated sigh, "Fine! But it's not because you begged me or made those cute little faces..."

"What's it for then Max?"

"Jesus Christ... Chloe!"

I snicker at her as she jumps out of her skin at my voice, then whirls around with narrowed eyes. But then I watch her eyes grow wider and her mouth hangs open a little. And I can't help my smirk at her and the blush that is forming on her cheeks along with her gaping expression.

.

Ok Chloe WOW! She actually really did manage to change her appearance. I mean she is still Chloe, but it's like she has washed away her many layers and turned into a Goddess, a very tall, pale skinned, even more beautiful Goddess...

.

I watch Max, very amused by her stunned state and also really happy at the way she is looking at me. I decide I want to have a little fun and maybe try my luck to get closer with her too. So I chuck my hair towel on the counter and slowly walk up to her, making sure to sway my hips as I do and give her my best smoldering, 'I want you' look.

.

Oh Jesus I feel like I'm a fly, trapped by Chloe’s spiderweb and I'm about to be wrapped up and devoured. But I am strangely ok with that, very ok with it in fact. No no she is just playing you, teasing you Max. Look away from her, come on you can do it. But she's like Medusa and has turned me to stone. No Max, player, turn away now!!

.

Max quickly turns away from me as she stutters a little, "I erm, you... I mean can I get you hungry or thirsty. Shit I mean..."

I stand just behind Max as she rambles and I almost feel sorry for her, almost, as I lean into her and ask in a husky tone, "I don't know Max. Can you get me hungry and thirsty?" And feel her shiver.

.

I take a breath to try and calm myself feeling Chloe against me like this, that tone in her voice and knowing she is only wearing that tiny towel to cover herself.

"I me-meant are you hungry, thirsty..."

.

"Mmm... That depends what's on the menu Max? I'm hoping it's short, brown haired, has freckles, blushes when it's embarrassed..." I take a big breath, "...Mmm and smells like coconut."

.

OH MY GOD MAX!!! I think you’re going to die from a blushing overload any second if she carries on. And I might be the first person to ever do this because I've never heard of it.

I clear my throat, grab the dog biscuits and poor a load in the bowls, completely overflowing them in the process and make a hasty exit, "I need to get something. Yes um, in my room. I'll be back in a second."

.

I watched Max as she poured a load of dog food over the floor then made the quickest exit muttering about needing to get something. I'm feeling a little bad because I have made her uncomfortable with what I said. And I've completely messed up with thinking she might have felt more for me than a friend, how I feel more for her than just that. But obviously I have got that so wrong.

"Fuck Chloe. You are such an idiot! Why would someone like her be interested in someone like you anyway. Max has everything going for her and what do you have, absolutely nothing, that's what..."

I let out a frustrated groan for making Max freak and decide to try and make myself useful by cleaning up the dog biscuits, well some anyway. Because the dogs have already eaten most of them...

...

I make my way back into the kitchen after calming myself down and have some clothes for Chloe. But I don't find her in there, but the mess has been cleared up, unless the dogs have eaten it all.

When I look over to the living room I see Chloe sitting on the couch with the cat on her lap.

I make my way over to her, "Thanks for cleaning up the mess I made."

She doesn't really look at me when she answers with a slight shrug, "It's the least I could do considering everything you do for me."

.

I can't really look at Max as she sits down next to me and I just stroke red. I'm feeling bad but also really bummed out that she doesn't like me the way I like her.

I can feel her looking at me and as she shifts a little more to face me, "Hey, are you alright Chlo?"

"Yeah I'm fine Max."

She hums a little at my answer and I think maybe she is gonna push the issue but instead says, "Ok... I um, I got you some clothes to wear while yours are in the wash. They may not fit you that well, what with me being so short and you, well you are tall and have legs that go on forever..." I take a glance at Max when she says that and just about hear her mutter to herself, "...I can't believe I just said that out loud... it was supposed to be in my head, like so much other stuff. I’m such an idiot..."

I can't help a small laugh at Max muttering to herself and thinking I can't hear her. She then looks to me with a sweet little smile and blush as she gets up from the couch.

.

I hold the clothes out to Chloe and clear my throat feeling embarrassed after saying what I did out loud, "You don't have to wear them if you don't want. But they're here if you want them and you can change in the spare room, second from the bathroom, just down from mine if you do."

"Thank you Max. I'll go change."

"Cool. I'm gonna sort your other clothes out. I'll put what I can in the tumble and the rest out to dry. I'm gonna make some hot chocolate. Can I make you one? And erm, maybe we could watch some more Game of Thrones... If you want to?" I ask with a little hope in my voice because I really don't want her to go when her stuff is ready.

.

I can hear the hesitancy in Max's voice and something else, but I don't know what. And while she was talking she started to shift a little shyly and not really looking at me.

It makes me wonder if maybe I got it wrong and she might like me, but I don't want to get my hopes up in case I'm reading things that are not there. But I also really do want to get my hopes up too because if she does, then that would be the absolutely sweetest thing ever.

So I take a chance and agree, "Yeah Max that sounds awesome. And I really want to find out what Ned's gonna do now, being locked up and all."

I watch this bright smile break out over Max's face when I say that and she gets that bounce when she says, "Cool cool. I'll um, I'll go do the, the clothes and drinks..." I chuckle as she turns around and starts to walk away but pauses and turns back to ask, "...I'm gonna get some food. Chips I'm thinking. That ok with you?"

"Yeah sure Max. More than ok."

She nods with a hum and wonders off to the kitchen and I can't help smiling at how adorable she is like that.

I pick up Red and place her on the couch, pick up the clothes and make my way to the spare room to get changed...

When I make my way back to the living room I see Max sitting down on the couch. I feel a little nervous for some reason now, maybe it's just the clothes I'm wearing that are a little tight...

.

I notice Chloe walking over and can't help a smile as I look at her in my plaid bottoms that look a little snug and short. But I try to hold my laugh back as she sits down next to me.

"Yeah I know I look awesome in your clothes."

I can't help a small laugh escaping, "You still pull them off better than I do..." I see Chloe give me an almost shy smile, "...So you ready?"

"Hit it."

I press play then gesture to the stuff on the table, "That's your drink and help yourself to the corn chips and dip."

.

"Sweet, thanks." I reply happily and we settle down to watch the program...

While watching the TV I heard Max trying to hold back some yawns and saw her flaking a little. But she kept protesting she wasn't tired, which I couldn't help teasing her about.

"Oh my God Max! They just lobbed his head off. They can't d..." I blurt out as I feel Max's head rest on my shoulder and it makes me feel weird and my heart thud harder.

"Mmm... Yeah... That's nice..." She mumbles and snuggles against me more.

And now my heart is not only thudding but racing so fast too as I say quietly, "Max..." But get no reply.

Ok so she has fallen asleep on me, literally. I know I should wake her up and make a move. But I can't actually find the willpower to get up from here and leave her. It feels to nice and God she feels so warm against me and I really don't want to go anywhere.

Before I know it I am carefully laying Max down on the couch and I'm settling myself down behind her. I hesitantly and loosely place my hand on her waist. But when I feel Max shuffle back into me then take my hand and pull it around her more. I can't help this really relieved sigh coming out as I hold her tighter to me and bury my face into her hair, feeling this absolutely euphoric sense of happiness. Something almost alien to me now until I met Max that is.

"Night Max... Thank you..." I whisper quietly into her and close my eyes. Happy to sleep for the first time, knowing I don't have to worry and tomorrow is going to look that much brighter waking up with the sweetest girl in my arms...


	3. You make me feel

***Max PoV***

So, it’s been over a week now since Chloe and I fell asleep together and I woke up with her wrapped around me from behind. It took me a moment to realize what was going on and who was holding me but then I remembered falling asleep on her, literally. 

I could hear and feel her soft breathing and little snores against my skin and she sounded so peaceful that I couldn’t bring myself to move or wake her up and maybe because it felt really nice being held like that by her.

After a while I could feel her stir a little behind me, smack her lips a couple of times before she squeezed me against her and nuzzled into the back of my head as she murmured, ‘Mmm… you’re all warm… and soft…’ But I could suddenly feel her go stiff as she quietly asks, ‘… Max, you awake?’ And all I could reply was a quiet, ‘Yeah.’ She started to mutter, ‘Shit shit shit. Sorry…’ As she quickly got up and I could see her blushing as she asked hastily, ‘Are my clothes ready?’ I sat up so confused as I replied, ‘Yeah they’re in the drier. I’ll get them for you…’ But she cut in with, ‘No I’ll do it. Thanks.’ Before she made the quickest exit to grab them and then dart into the bedroom. I just sat on my couch not knowing what to think and why she was acting so weird but I didn’t get long to think about it before she was back out, grabbing her bag and calling out for Pip. I stood up and walked over to her and started to ask, ‘What’s the matter Chloe? Why are…’ But she just cut me off, ‘Nothin’ Max. I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you later and thanks.’ And with that she left, not saying another word or looking back. I was just left so confused and a little hurt by how she was, not having a clue what had just gone on. 

And that was pretty much the last I really saw of her. The only other times were when I physically had to stop her from running away from me just to try and talk to her, not that she would barely say two words to me, let alone look at me. Yet the last thing she did say to me was that she needs some space from me and my need to help and do everything for her and it will be best if I stay away for a while, she doesn’t need or want me interfering or anyone around her, she’s better off on her own. I almost couldn’t believe what she had said but when she just turned her back to me and walked away I knew, I knew she meant it and it hurt so much her being like that, so cold to me. But I don’t get it because we had such a good time that night and it just felt so natural between us, being together like that, normal. And I remember her laying me down as she settled herself behind me and held me tighter when I pulled her arm around me more. I thought that there might have been something more between us maybe, but I obviously got it wrong and that’s why she made the quickest exit she could and avoided me like the plague after and said those things to me.

I let out a frustrated groan and try to carry on writing up some reports on the computer and take my mind off of this because it is really doing my head in, to keep trying to figure it out…

***Chloe PoV***

I don’t know what came over me when I woke up the other morning holding Max in my arms, which felt so insanely good. But it was like letting my guard down left me so exposed and vulnerable that I started freaking out. I haven’t felt like that in, well actually I don’t think I have ever felt like that before and it actually scared me. And then the things I said to her when she managed to pull me aside and I do mean pull me aside she grabbed hold of me when I tried to run away from her again, like the coward I am. She looked so hurt when I told her I didn’t want or need her help or interfering with my life and to basically stay away from me and then I just turned my back to her and walked away feeling like the biggest bitch ever and having no clue why I was doing this to her. But I know it hurt when I did and it still does, it’s like I have this hole inside me now and it’s completely my fault because I caused it.

We haven’t spoken since then, Max done exactly what I asked her, well told her to do and has stayed away from me. I have seen her everyday though as she either left for work or returned home but she never stopped or even looked down the alleyway where I’m still staying. I have even passed her in the street and made sure I walked Pip over at the park at the same time I knew Max would be there. But she didn’t or wouldn’t look my way and made a hasty exit or when Pip and blue got together she would make sure to stay on the opposite side of the park and be on her phone. She has even been there a couple of times with a girl who I don’t know. 

And that is where I am now scowling over at Max and the trollop as they sit on a bench together just chatting or laughing, even though she laughed more with me and it seemed a lot more genuine than with whoever the hell this girl is. Not that I’m jealous, I mean so what she is with another girl she’s a single woman and it’s not like we were going out or anything like that. So, she can be with who she wants, even though Max can do so much better than whoever this try hard is. Max should be with someone who is worthy of her, will do anything for her and worship every little thing about her because she is the perfect tiny little package and this desperate tramp does not deserve Max, no one else does…

I watch Pipsqueak run over there with Blue and see Max begin to stroke him and he laps it up like he always does and I know he misses her just like I do. And I hate myself because I’m the idiot that made this situation happen but I know I need to do something I want Max back in my life she was the only good thing I had going on in it and made me feel normal and worth something again…

I see the girl Max is with start to stroke Pip and I’m already pissed off but this just makes it worse and I find myself standing up and storming over there before I can stop myself.

***Dual PoV***

As I approach I hear that girl say, “Yeah he is lovely. Whose dog, is he?”

“Mine!” I answer before Max can and see her swing round with a look of surprise on her face.

.

I just stare at Chloe standing there with her arms crossed and a slight scowl on her face as she looks at Juliet. We all stay in this awkward moment and I’m wondering why she is looking like that at her but before I get to question this Juliet stands up.

She moves slightly towards Chloe with her hand out, “Hi you must be Chloe. I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Juliet Watson, Max’s…”

She looks at Juliet with a scowl and with an angry growl says, “Whatever! Like I care who you are…”

“Chloe!” I cut her off, completely shocked at her being like that.

Juliet turns to me and looks a little shocked herself as she says, “I should probably go. I’ll see you later Max. Give me a call ok?” And she gives me a hug.

.

I watch this Juliet give Max a hug and it annoys me more as Max hugs her back, “Sure Jules. Sorry about Chloe, she’s not usually like that.”

“I’m not sorry.” I mutter and see Max narrow her eyes at me which makes me feel guilty.

The girl walks off after that and Max turns to me and she looks angry, “What the hell was that Chloe?”

I shrug, “What?”

“Oh, don’t you what me. That was really rude.”

“I dunno what you mean.” Is my lame reply because I don’t know what I’m doing right now and why I’m being such a bitch.

“You know exactly what I mean Chloe. Why would you be like that?”

I cross my arms and look away with a shrug, “I’m not being like anything. So, who is she? She your new girlfriend or somethin’?”

.

I’m looking at Chloe like she is a different person right now with how she is acting and I don’t get it, “What is the matter with you, why are you being like this?” She just shrugs which annoys me further, “You know what I don’t understand you. I do exactly what you wanted me to do and left you alone, still having no idea why you turned so cold towards me after that night. But I gave you space, avoided you even when I didn’t want to because I miss having a laugh with you, just being around you Chloe. Then you come over here like you have a right to be pissed off with me and an ass to my friend after you were the one who wanted me gone…” I can feel myself getting a little teary as I’m saying this but I don’t know if it’s in anger, hurt or what it is. 

.

All I can do is stand here and stare at Max as she lets everything out at me and I’ve never seen her like this before she’s usually so calm but she is so angry, which I don’t blame her for and she looks like she might cry.

She attaches the leash to Blue’s collar as she continues, “… I’ve tried to be nice to you, kind and treat you as I would anyone else and put aside the way you talk to me, get angry at me and push me away. But I’m tired of it Chloe, of your moods, your come ons and being treated like I’m nothing more than an interference and something to pass the time with…”

She starts to walk away but pauses to tell me, “Oh and Juliet is not my girlfriend. I have known her since school and she is best friends with Dana. I asked her to come here with me because when I saw you here I didn’t think I could stay away from you like you told me too. Not that it’s any of your business anyway.”

.

I start walking away again but I don’t get far as Chloe grabs my arm and turns me around. I’m about to say something but before I can she crashes her lips into mine. I’m so taken aback by it and feeling her soft but hard almost desperate lips on mine that I am frozen.

When I gain my senses and control of myself I push her back and shake my head, “No. Don’t, don’t do that. You can’t just kiss me and use my feelings for you to make everything better, like you haven’t been how you have to me. I will not fall for your shit and allow you to play me Chloe. That is so not cool.”

Chloe doesn’t say anything just stands there with this wounded expression like I have kicked her in the stomach repeatedly and she’s curled in on herself with her head down. And she looks really hurt but I’m hurt too. So, I have to turn away and make my way back home before I do or say something more and make an even bigger fool of myself…

***Chloe PoV***

I look up and watch Max walk away from me feeling as if my chest is gonna cave in right now as my eyes sting and my bottom lip begins to tremble. I want to go after her, tell her how sorry I am and beg for forgiveness but I’m just frozen in place. 

I look down when Pip starts to whine and nudge my leg. I take a shuddery breath and wipe my eyes and I want to punch myself over and over for being so cruel to Max. And I can’t understand it, why I am doing this to her. I have felt numb for so long and she comes along, into my life and made me remember what it was like to feel again, she made me want to feel again and reminded me that there are people you can rely on who want to be with you just because of you and do not have a hidden agenda to fuck you over. And now I’ve fucked it all up, threw everything away for what huh Chloe, for what? Because you’re scared but scared of what, of Max, no, well yes and no… I’m scared that I’ll lose the feelings of happiness and hope she gives me and… and I’m scared she will never see me as something more to her than a friend. But I know I don’t want to lose her whatever happens, yet after how I’ve been to her I’d be surprised if she would ever even look at me again let alone allowed me to be part of her life again.

“But I’ve got to try and make things right. I need her in my life again, I know that and I can’t give up, I won’t.”

I give Pip a stroke and a pat, “Come on boy…” I pause as I feel some wetness on my hand and look up thinking it is rain, “…Shit snow. Just what we need, huh boy?”

He does a small bark as we start to make a move and leave the park…

***Max PoV***

As soon as I get home I go to my bedroom strip out of my cold damp clothes, stick a shirt on, then basically collapse down on my bed with these feelings of hurt, frustration and this ache inside. I feel a few tears begin to fall as I wrap my arms around one of my pillows and bury my face into it and quietly cry…

******

I get woken up to the sound of knocking at my door, and barks from Blue. When I open my eyes, I notice how dark it has become in my room and think I must have fallen asleep for a couple of hours.

I get up and make my way to my door as I rub my eye and then the knocking starts again and, “Maxine Caulfield, calling Doctor Maxine Caulfield to her front door stat… Hey Max…”

When I open the door I see Dana, Rachel, Juliet and Kate standing there with grins and a little laughter, “What are you all doing here?” I ask slightly confused.

“Well we have been calling you for a while now and you haven’t answered any of us.” Dana replies as they start coming inside.

I close the door behind them, “Oh sorry I must have it on silent. But how come you’re here? We weren’t supposed to be meeting tonight, were we?”

I walk to the kitchen where they are already rooting through my fridge, cupboards and helping themselves to food and drinks.

Rachel swallows her mouthful of food to answer, “No we weren’t. But we don’t need a reason to see our little hot Doc, do we?”

“Well no. I just wasn’t expecting you all. I would have at least made myself and place a little more presentable.”

“Oh please Max. We’ve seen you worse than this before. And it’s not as if we haven’t seen you in your PJ’s either and your hair has definitely looked worse than the electrified surfs up style you got going on there.” Rachel teases as she points at my hair.

I bring my hand up to my head and can feel my hair sticking out at the side, “Oh, haha…” I run my fingers through it a few times and try to pat it down, “…So what did you guys want to do then now you are here?”

“Well first things first, we are going to take these…” Juliet picks up a few bottles of wine as the others grab some glasses and bags of potato chips and head to the lounge, “…And get our drink on, then see about getting a smile back on that face of yours again.”

I roll my eyes but can’t really help a small smile at why they are here, “I see, now I know the real reason you are all here. Juliet told you about earlier then?”

“Of course she did Max. But that’s not the only reason we think you need cheering up. You have been down the last week or so and you’re not really yourself. So, we are going to make sure to take your mind off things and have a laugh together.” Dana replies with a grin as she uncorks one of the bottles of wine.

They start pouring drinks out and filling some bowls with chips as I sit down next to Rachel and she hollers out, “Katie where you at girl? We are about to get our Hella drink on.”

“Jesus you can hit some decibels can’t you Rach?”

She gives me a playful pout before Dana slumps on the other side of her, “You have heard nothing Maxi. You should hear her in the bedroom. It’s like the shriek of the damned.”

“Hey you’re one to talk. You are not exactly a church mouse with your Hella screams when I do that thing you like.” Rachel retorts making Dana blush.

I shake my head with a chuckle as Kate comes over, “You bellowed Rachel?”

“Where’d you go?”

Kate settles herself down in one of the armchairs as Juliet passes her a glass of wine, “I was just saying hi to Red and Blue.”

“You would think you prefer the company of animals more than our fine and fabulous company.” Juliet teases.

Kate smiles sweetly and replies simply, “I do.” Then takes a sip of her drink.

We share a laugh at that and I’m thinking this is actually really nice and I am feeling humbled that I have some good friends that came here to try and make me feel better knowing how I’ve been, which I’m very grateful for. 

“Max what was the playlist with that song I really liked on it?” Dana asks as she sifts through my lists on the TV.

“What song are you talking about? You like a lot of songs Dana.”

“You know the one…” She starts doing this weird humming noise, “…Come on you know what it is. Sing it…” And she proceeds to hum a lot louder and more enthusiastically with intense eyes staring at me as if I should what that noise is.

“I have no clue what you are doing Dana.” I say with a laugh.

“Yeah babe. You should probably Hella stop now. You look like you’ve crapped your pants.”

She huffs a little, “Oh come on guys. You all know what it is.”

“Oh woman oh man, by London Grammar.” Kate answers.

“Ha, see. Thank you, Katie, you beautiful person. I told you you all knew it.” Dana gleefully says as she starts to scroll through the lists and Kate giggles.

“Yeah that wasn’t what you were humming Dana.” Juliet teases.

Dana rolls her eyes, “I so was.”

We all laugh a little as Rachel leans over and places a kiss on her cheek, “Don’t worry babe I still love you. Even if you can’t hum a tune.”

She pouts at her but then grins when Rachel gives her a kiss on the lips and whispers something in her ear.

“Right what we ordering for food then? ‘Cos I’m Hella hungry.” Rachel asks everyone.

“I don’t mind. I’m not that hungry.” I reply.

“Dibs on Max’s choice.” Juliet jumps in.

“Hey it was my idea for food.”

“Yes, Rachel you invented the eating of foods.” Juliet retorts sarcastically.

“Fine, whatever. What do you want? I want me one of those dirty pancake rolls. Mmm, I can taste it now.”

“That things like a heart attack with every bite.” Kate says as she wrinkles her nose.

“It’s all good. I’ve got the Hella best Max attack Doc around to give me the kiss of life.”

“Hey! No kissing. Mine are the lips to bring you to life. And I’m the best Doc around.” Dana says incredulously with a push to Rachel’s shoulder making her laugh with the rest of us.

When we settle down they start to bicker for a little while about what they are going to get. I myself kind of zone out a little with my mind constantly going back to Chloe and how we left things between us. I feel guilty and keep seeing that hurt expression she had when I left her standing there after my angry rant at her and her kissing me like that. I know we haven’t known each other long but I really miss being with her, she isn’t like anyone else I have met before and I know I don’t want to lose her from my life…

***Chloe PoV***

Ok so I have been standing in the hallway and staring at Max’s door for a while now, trying to build up the courage to actually knock. It took me long enough to get this far, well it would have been a little quicker if the grumpy stuck up dude on the desk hadn’t given me the twenty questions he did. But I’m here now and I just need to move forward more and then knock.

Pip starts to whine a little obviously bored with waiting around so long. I let out a huff and move to her door, “Come on Chloe. Raise your fuckin’ coward hand and knock on the Goddamn door. It’s not that hard you chicken shit.” I scold myself.

I groan and knock on the door a couple of times and as I do I can hear music and laughter. I’m about to bolt away because Max obviously has some people round and I don’t want to do this in front of other people and I don’t exactly mix well with others. 

But as I turn around the door opens and a girl’s voice says, “Oh hello. I thought you were the delivery person. May I help you?”

I debate for a second whether to just run off anyway but Pip takes that idea and chucks it away when he bolts past me and into Max’s apartment. I internally groan and turn around to see a small blonde-haired girl gasp with her hand to her chest when Pip runs past her.

She looks to me and opens her mouth to say something but someone shouts out, “HEY CANDY FLOSS. YOU BETTER NOT BE EATIN’ MY HELLA DIRTY PANCAKE ROLLS. MOMMA’S GOT THE AH—” That’s Rachel I’m sure but she doesn’t finish and screams out instead.

Probably Pip I think to myself as I hear him let out a couple of barks. I laugh a little nervously as I look back to this girl and ask apprehensively, “Sorry. Um, is Max here?”

She smiles a little, “Yes she is. You must be Chloe…” Does everyone know who I am I think to myself as she gestures for me to enter, “…Come in. Max is just inside.”

“Oh no that’s cool I’ll just come back when—” I start to protest but she just pulls me through the door.

“Nonsense. Max will be very happy to see you.”

“Yeah, I doubt that.” I mutter to myself as she closes the door behind me cutting off my escape route.

“Go on through Chloe.”

“Ok, yeah, sure.” I mumble nervous as shit.

As I enter the living area I see Juliet I think it was, Dana, Rachel and Max, well I can just about see her because Pip is on top of her as she squirms around, laughing trying to get him off. This is all making me really tense and I want to bolt out the door right now feeling completely out of place.

But now my heart is pounding even more and I’m sweating buckets when everyone turns to look at me. I shift a little with no one saying anything and I feel like my throat is closing up and I’m trying to swallow glass with how dry it is.

I watch Rachel look me over before she huffs and slouches back in her seat, “Well you haven’t got my dirty ones. This Hella sucks ass.”

“Rach it’s been like fifth-teen minutes. You can’t be that hungry, you just ate two bags of chips.” That Juliet says with a tease in tone and see Blue come over and Pip jump off Max’s lap.

“I’m not. But I just want that Hella crispy and juicy, battered deep fried crunchy goodness…” Rachel basically drools then looks back to me, “…Why couldn’t you be Chings wings and bring me food?”

“Umm…” I stutter a little then blurt out, “…Max keeps bacon and sausages in her bag.” Why the hell did I just say that?

Everyone kinda just looks at me for a moment before bursting out laughing, well apart from Max but she does look to me with a small smile, which gives me a flutter in my chest and a feeling of a little hope that she might at least give me a chance to explain myself and maybe make it up to her.

When they all calm down the girl from the door asks, “Why would Max have bacon and sausages in her bag?”

“Well apparently Kate Max has a dog luring kit she carries around for when she meets a girl and their dog to coax them back to her place.” Dana teases with a smirk.

It makes me chuckle a little as the door girl looks completely confused and I see Max roll her eyes and push Dana with a smile, “Don’t listen to her Katie. Dana’s the one who needs to use food trails to get the girl back to her place. How d’you think she got Rachel? I only use my kit in the most completely innocent ways.”

“Mmm… What can I say it worked didn’t it...” Dana says with a grin as Rachel gives her a kiss on the cheek, “…And innocent. I don’t think so Max. That’s how you met Chloe here isn’t it?”

They all start chuckling as Max tries to state, “That isn’t how I met Chloe…”

“Yeah I donno Max. I’m still not completely convinced you didn’t know I was there and you did also leave me bacon and sausages. So, I kind of have to agree with Dana here.”

Max tries not to laugh even as the others do and says, “Hey I didn’t exactly get you back to my place, then did I? It took how long to get you here. You only came for the first time the other…” Max trails off quietly but I know what she is thinking about now.

It makes me feel really bad and I notice everyone else goes completely silent. While we are all left in this awkwardness there is a knock on the door. The door girl, um, Katie or Kate I think her name is jumps up, “That will be the food. And that means your hideous heart attack roll Rachel. Come and help me get the bags and Dana can you and Juliet get the plates, cutlery and things please?”

Rachel jumps up and practically runs to the door as Dana groans when Juliet grabs her hands and yanks her to her feet and drags her to the kitchen, leaving it just Max and myself now…

***Dual PoV***

“SUBTLE GUYS!” I shout out to the others as they make a hasty exit and then look to Chloe who is still just standing there looking really awkward and guilty as she looks at the floor.

I sigh and gesture to the couch, “Chloe you can sit down.”

.

I look up and take a hesitant glance at Max when she says that and she has a small smile. I shift a little and clear my throat, “Are you sure, I can go if you want me to? I didn’t know you would have people round.”

“I’m sure Chloe…. I want you to stay, please.” Max ends quietly and looks away a little.

I can’t help a small smile and this relief at that as I walk over and take a seat next to Max but move back just slightly when I realize how close I was sitting next to her.

.

I look back to Chloe when she sits down and says, “Thanks…”

We both go silent for a moment before we both speak at the same time, “Do you…”

“Listen Max…”

Which makes us both chuckle before Chloe says, “Sorry, what was you gonna say?”

“It’s fine. I was just going to ask if you wanted a drink or something?”

“Yeah that would be cool. Thanks…” She starts to answer as I make a move to get up but she grabs my hand and hastily says, “…Max wait, please? I need to say this before I lose my nerve and chicken shit out.”

I look down at our hands then look back to her and her eyes are begging me not to go and to stay and listen to her. I settle myself back down but turn a little more to face her.

“Ok Chlo. I’m listening.”

She smiles at me and squeezes my hand before letting go which I can feel myself frowning slightly for when she does but thankfully doesn’t notice.

She clears her throat before she starts, “So, firstly I need to tell you that I’m an immense asshole, like the biggest asshole you could have ever met. And I know this is definitely not news to you ‘cos you’ve seen it, been on the receiving end of it. But I need you to know that I know I am and have been this to you. Which is so wrong and I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me with the way I’ve treated you…”

.

“Chloe, I don’t hate you.” Max cuts in.

But I shake my head a little, “Well you should. I hate myself for how I’ve treated you Max. I have acted like a bitch to you, pushed you away from me and I know I hurt you… and I hurt myself in the process. You have been nothing but kind to me, made me feel like I’m worth something again. You make me feel whole Max and that scares me because I’ve never depended on anyone else and never allowed someone to get close to me until I met… I met you… ugh, I’m not good at this sort of thing Max.”

.

I place my hand on Chloe’s, “It’s ok. You don’t need to say anything…” I start to say.

But she cuts in with a very serious tone and face, “No it’s not ok Max, it’s not. And I need to say this…” I give her a nod to let her know that I’m still going to listen and go to take my hand away, “…Can you leave it there… Please?” She asks so quietly with this vulnerable voice.

She averts her eyes from me but I put my hand back on hers, “Sure Chlo.” And I give it a squeeze.

Chloe gives me a shy smile and I can see a small blush on her cheeks as she continues, “Thank you… So, you know about how I left home and that, you remember?”

“Of course.”

“Well I didn’t really tell you everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just my Mom and Dad didn’t exactly give me there blessing as such.”

“They weren’t happy about it?” I ask carefully.

“You could say that. For a long time, I wanted to get out of Arcadia, just get away from the place. I felt like I was drowning there and it was sucking the life out of me. I didn’t have any friends really just some down and outs who were not good people and only ever looked out for themselves. Mom and Dad were always working to try and make ends meet, just to pay bills and such so I was kinda on my own for most of the time, especially as I got older. I used to get into so much trouble, I think that maybe part of me just done it to get noticed ‘cos if I was in trouble then my parents would acknowledge me more, even if it was for being bad. So, I would just carry on doing things to get their attention.”

.

I pause to take a breath because I’ve never spoken to anyone about these things and they may seem trivial to most people but when it was happening at the time they felt huge. But I think Max will understand or at least won’t judge me for it, well I hope she doesn’t. 

I feel her turn my hand over and intertwine our fingers and it makes my insides go to mush and when I take a glance at Max’s face she gives me this really caring smile and I think I’m actually going to melt all over her nice expensive couch with my mess.

“Are you ok? You don’t have to carry on if you don’t want to.”

I run my thumb over Max’s soft skin and feel her squeeze my hand in return. I clear my throat, “Yeah I’m good. And I want to tell you, I need to tell you Max. Then maybe you might understand why I act the way I do sometimes. But I’m not trying to make what I tell you an excuse for my behavior.”

“I know you’re not. And take all the time you need Chloe. I’m not going anywhere and I’ll listen to as little or as much as you want to tell me ok?”

.

Chloe gives me that bashful smile that makes her seem almost like a different person when she has that vulnerable side of hers come out.

But she nods and squeezes my hand, “Right. Well I got myself mixed up with the wrong people and owed money to them for all sorts of things, including… Ugh, including drugs…”

“Hey Chloe look at me…” She does albeit reluctantly and she looks really uneasy like I’m going to tell her I am disgusted with her or something, “…I will never judge you for anything you tell me, well there might be some form of judgement if you told me you’re like a mass murderer or something. Then I think I might have to be somewhat disapproving…” She actually giggles at that and I’ve only ever really heard her do that a few times when her guard has been down, “…But if you’re telling me you used to take drugs then I’m not going to hate you for it or reject you because of it ok?”

.

“Ok. Thank you, Max.,” I reply shyly at how incredibly sincere, thoughtful and gentle she is being with me.

She smiles softly at me and I can feel myself relaxing a little more with how accepting she is being with me. So, I carry on with what I was telling her, “Well these people were not good or friendly but I couldn’t pay them back the money and I was getting threats, pulled up and got a few beatings for it as well…” I can feel Max squeeze my hand tighter when I tell her that and she has this intense angry face but I continue, “Obviously my parents started to notice a few things like when I would come home with cuts and bruises or when they had to get me from the police station. But they would just give me an earful and I wouldn’t tell them anything because I couldn’t so it was just left as nothing, I closed myself off from them. I ended up getting kicked out of school and just dossin’ about with no life basically. I was in a shit place and just getting’ lower and lower. I told my parents constantly that I was leaving and at first, they just laughed like I was joking. But I think they must have got fed up with hearing it ‘cos they just said well off you go, but you won’t make it far with no money, no job or anywhere to go…” I take a breath before I say the next bit, “…So one day I got my last threat from these guys saying I needed to pay up or do this job for them or I’m done. I just couldn’t take it anymore I felt like my life was already on a knifes edge so I just took off, without a word to anyone, in, including my parents and I haven’t spoken to them since…” I trail off feeling this churning in my gut and tears in my eyes because I miss them and I know they loved me but didn’t know what to do with me and how to help, I didn’t even know what to do and I wouldn’t let them help me, pushed them away and wanted them to hate me I think.

.

After Chloe finishes telling me all that I can see her struggling to hold herself together and I’m not surprised because she has been through so much. I knew she hadn’t told me everything but I didn’t want to push her to tell me, I wanted her to tell me when she was ready.

I drop Chloe’s hand and see her face turn to more pain and a tear fall probably thinking I’m going to reject her. But I pull her to me and wrap my arms tight around her. I feel her start to shake a little before she hesitantly places her arms around me and buries her face in the crook of my neck as she quietly cries into me.

.

Max begins to rub my back and I can’t seem to keep a grip on myself as all these pent-up feelings and emotions just come pouring out of me. I’ve not allowed myself to open up and feel in so long that it almost feels painful to do. But it also felt good to finally let go of something I’ve held in for most of my life…

After a little longer I manage to get myself more under control and reluctantly pull my head away from Max’s neck a little and look into her eyes for moment as I take a breath.

“I’m sorry Max… And I’m sorry that I said those things and acted like that to you. I don’t want to hurt you… But I’m scared I’ll lose you and I don’t want to lose you Max.”

She bring her hands to my face and places them on my cheeks, wiping my tears away, “You are not going to lose me ok? I’m not going anywhere. I mean we have known each other about a month and you haven’t been able to get rid of me yet. So, I would say you are kind of stuck with me now, whether you want me around or not.”

I chuckle and sniffle with what Max said, “Yeah. But I’m completely ok with that. You’re like a positive magnet to my negative and we can’t help being pulled together…” I groan a little with embarrassment when I say that, “…Wow that was so bad. I can’t believe I just said such a corny thing.”

But it makes Max laugh as she says, “Yes it was. But it was also a very sweet and cute thing to say.”

I feel myself blushing and I know Max will be able to see it, well maybe not all of it as she has yet to drop her hands from my cheeks. But I am definitely not complaining and I really don’t want her to remove her hands from me.

.

Chloe and I end up just looking into each other’s eyes for a few moments before we hear Rachel shout out, “KISS HER!” Making us both jump.

They all start laughing and I groan as I lay my head on Chloe’s shoulder mumbling, “They’re so embarrassing. I forgot they were here.”

.

I snicker at Max getting all shy and awkward even though I’m feeling the same because I did really want to kiss her. But I rub her back a little as they all start coming over and she lifts her blushing face back up.

“You’re cute.” I tease but it is true as well because she is.

She blushes more and tries to sound annoyed, “Oh don’t you start that.” But she can’t help smiling at me which makes me grin and feel this warmth inside.

“So, now that you two have made up, well you better have because we are not waiting any longer to eat the rest of the food.” Rachel states.

.

“You waited to eat the food?” I ask in disbelief.

“Well some of us did. Rachel here had to devour one of her sex roll things. And we may have had a few sweet and sour pork balls and prawn crackers. But the rest of the food is still intact, mostly anyway.” Dana replies a little sheepishly towards the end.

“Haha… I’m surprised with how hungry you lot get. You’re usually like a kettle of vultures circling a carcass. But thank you…” I turn to Chloe and ask, “…Did you want to stay for something to eat and drink? You don’t have to if…”

.

I smile and place my hand on Max’s, “It’s fine. And I would really like that Max. Thank you.”

Her smile grows wider at that and her sweet face all happy and hand on mine. She opens her mouth to say something but is beaten to it, “Kiiiisss heeer…” Rachel quietly sing songs making everyone laugh even Max and myself.

She gives Rachels shoulder a push, “Go back to your dirty heart attack woman.”

Max passes me a plate, “Help yourself to anything you want ok? And I would be quick about it this lot really are complete gluttons and if you’re not fast enough it will disappear before your very eyes.”

I chuckle, “Thanks Max. And thanks for everything else.”

She smiles gently at me and squeezes my hand before she lets go and I turn back to look at a flurry of hands, like the flash. Max wasn’t wrong they really don’t hang about. I thought I didn’t hang about when food was concerned but this lot look like they haven’t ever seen food before. I think they would be competition if I had to compete for food on the streets with them. I chuckle to myself at the sight and thought and I’m feeling a lot more relaxed and at ease right now than I did before and have done for a long time…

“Chlo you have got to try this. It’s so good.” Max knocks me from my musings as she holds out a box of what looks like some juicy sticky ribs.

“Sure Max…” I take the box with a small content sigh and I’m feeling kind of overwhelmed but really quite great right now. 

Such a bad day turned out to be so much better than I could have imagined and became something so worth letting myself open up for because, I take a look at Max and watch her laugh at Juliet spilling food down herself and in her wine glass just to shrug and carry on drinking it, yeah because Max is something special and so completely worth exposing all of myself to her for…


	4. Moving forward

So, after I apologized to Max and told her about my past we have been hanging out all the time together again. It’s actually even better than it was before now I’ve opened myself up to her. I feel so much more relaxed around her and I can be me myself with her, not hide anything, not that she made me feel like I had to but now I don’t need to keep my guard up. It’s so fun being with her she’s like this little bundle of cuteness always so happy and positive something I haven’t had before. But I find myself craving it her energy for everything, the joy she finds in the simple things and outlook on all around her it’s just so vibrant and bright. Everything about her makes me feel so good and I am finding myself seeing things the way she does looking at the world differently like she has shown me it through her eyes what life is... and I really like it.

I decided to surprise Max at where she works. I have met her near here a couple of times but we always arranged to meet when I did. I wanted to not tell her for one it would be a surprise and two I wanted to take her for something to eat. I’ve never been able to do it before but I managed to scrounge, well beg enough money the last couple of weeks and with some I had saved up, what with Max buying me my food so often now. I may have pawned my ring and necklace I’ve had since I was little as well. It was all I had left of my family and home but it will be totally worth it though to be able to finally do this for her.

Pip is at Max’s with Blue- I leave him there sometimes when I need to but mostly just because I know how much he enjoys being there, just like I do. I have cleaned myself up a bit too and managed to get some really cheap second or probably forth hand clothes from this charity shop. Just some dark charcoal skinny jeans, a black and white striped top and this leather type jacket all of which come to barely fifth-teen bucks. I know Max doesn’t care about any of that or what I look like or wear but I just really wanted to try for her, show her what she means to me. I can’t give her anything I know that and she doesn’t expect it either I just want some way to say thank you to her for everything she does for me and show her how grateful I am for it, for her.

I’m debating with myself to ask her out and call this a date or not. We are not together but after everything that’s happened I know there is more than just friendship between us and it is becoming stronger every second I’m with her and even when I’m not. We do cuddle and stuff and fall asleep together with me holding her like I did that first time but we have never really gone beyond that. I really want more from her, so much more but I’m scared she won’t return my feelings and will only want friendship from me. I also keep questioning myself as to why she would want anything more from someone like me. I’m this complete dropout loser who lives on the streets, who has nothing to give her and she is this highflying Doctor, who has everything going for her and is the kindest most caring person you could ever meet. What could she ever see in someone like me?

***Max***

Well only about a hundred write ups and reports left. Do one and another ten see to appear in its place. There are always more patients this time of year and it seems never ending. My shift ended two hours ago so I’m working overtime right now and I’m starting to feel it. I am so tired and I’m struggling to keep my eyes open and these constant yawns that will not stop are actually getting annoying, the coffee is not helping anymore. I should probably pack up and get moving. I’ll just do one more and then I will head home.

“Hmm maybe I could stop and pick up some food on the way. Chloe seemed to really like that little creole place.”

I feel myself smiling thinking about Chloe which I tend to always do. I can’t seem to stop it with my mind constantly drifting to her no matter what I am doing. It’s not always the best thing though when I’m at work because I can be talking to a patient a colleague or doing a task and I will catch a scent, someone’s voice how they say something or a color especially the color blue and there I am daydreaming about her and wondering what she is doing or stuff we have done together. Even when I’m asleep she’s there invading my dreams, well it’s not as such she invades them, that makes it sound like she isn’t welcome in them but she most certainly is. Mmm just like my last couple of dreams were definitely a place where Chloe Price was welcome...

I shake my head to get my brain back to what it’s supposed to be doing and try to wipe the big grin off my face. But it doesn’t really happen and I can still see her perfectly beautiful face, with her shy smile when she’s embarrassed, those bright expressive blue eyes and hear that cute giggle she does when something catches her off guard and makes her really laugh...

***Chloe***

I’ve been waiting for Max for a while now and I’m starting to wonder if she has already left. She said she would be finished around five and I know she will do overtime because she always does but it’s coming up to seven and we need to be where I’m taking her by eight. But me not having anything to do all day I got here about half three and I haven’t seen her come out so I don’t think she could have left without me seeing.

As I debate with myself to either chicken out and leave or go in and check she is still here. I see her walking out of the entrance.

I feel my smile grow but so do my nerves of wanting to run off before she sees me. What if she doesn’t want to go anywhere and just wants to go home. She is probably just humo—

**Dual PoV**

“Chloe?”

I suddenly hear Max call my name and I look up to see her staring a little wide eyed at me.

Well I can’t exactly run off, now can I? So, with an internal groan and a few deep breaths I walk up to her.

“Hey Max.”

We stand for a moment in silence before she asks, “What are you doing here? You’re not hurt, are you?”

.

I watch Chloe shift a little as she puts her hands in her pockets and shrugs, “I just thought I would come and meet you.”

I smile at that and how sweet she can be, “That’s really nice of you. You should have said something and I would have come out sooner. You haven’t been waiting long have you?”

“Nah not really and it’s not as if I have loads to do.”

“Well you should have still said and I could have come and met you. But I appreciate you coming all this way to meet me.”

.

“I kind of, you know, wanted it to be a surprise.” I reply so awkwardly with another shrug.

“Oh well it is definitely a surprise. You’ve never met me at work before.” She says with a chuckle.

I can’t help smiling at Max and her happy smile at me. She’s kind of infectious.

Then I notice her look me over before eventually resting on my eyes, “You look really nice Chloe. Did you get some new clothes?”

I shift about and feel myself blushing, “I erm, well yeah. I just thought you know why not.” I give the most awkward lame reply not able to keep eye contact.

“Well you look really good Chlo.” Max says quietly and we stand here in silence after.

After a little longer like this I hear Max clear her throat, “Come on we should make a move. I think the next bus is in about ten minutes so we won’t have to wait long. Which is good because it’s freezing.”

She begins to walk away but I quickly place my hand on her shoulder, “No wait.”

She looks back to me with her eyebrow raised, “No you don’t want to leave?”

.

Chloe sighs, “I mean yeah I do but...” She doesn’t finish and just shifts awkwardly.

I’m starting to get a little worried so I ask, “Chloe is everything alright?”

“Yeah everything’s fine. Just, do you want to get something to eat?”

I look at her for a moment wondering what the matter is because she seems a little off with—

“We don’t have to Max if you’re tired or something.” Chloe’s hesitant voice says.

“What? No no I would like some food I am pretty hungry. What do you fancy?”

“Cool. Well um, there is this little Italian place not far from here if that’s good for you?”

“Yeah that sounds great.”

She lets out a sigh and it sounded relieved almost. Hmm I wonder what that was about and why she is acting so weird? I don’t know maybe I’m just tired and reading something that isn’t there.

So, I smile and ask, “Shall we go then?”

.

I nod with a hesitant smile, “Yeah. It’s not far just a couple of blocks.”

We start heading out and down the road and I’m feeling really nervous not being able to think of anything to say. I can feel my palms sweating, I’m all hot even though it’s cold and my heart is racing.

“How was your day then Chloe?”

I glance at Max then away, “It was ok. Just the usual stuff. Wake up, take a walk and try to scrounge some grub. All the exciting things. Oh, I hope you don’t mind but I got Rachel to let Pip in yours?”

“Not at all. You know he is always welcome there anytime just as you are.”

I look back to her with a smile when she says that, “Thanks Max. I think Pip prefers being at yours and with you... just like I do.” I whisper at the end.

.

Chloe looked away just before she said that last bit and I don’t know if I was supposed to hear it or not but I did. It makes me feel really happy knowing this and that she must be becoming more comfortable with me.

“I don’t think it’s me I think it’s being able to be with Blue and getting to be all frisky with her without being stopped.”

“Haha yeah he does love him a bit of Blue. I mean woof...” Chloe then does a whistle, “She is a little hottie.” We both laugh at that.

“But I don’t think it’s just that I think it’s also the fact you have spoilt him rotten with the giant comfy bed, all the toys and treats and the food that is probably better quality than most humans get. Not to mention you lavish him with attention and you’re a pushover who caves in seconds when he gives you the sad eyes.”

I shove her playfully, “I am not a pushover and that look doesn’t work on me.”

.

I turn to Max and bring her to stop. I poke my bottom lip out and give her the biggest saddest eyes I can as I make whimpering sounds.

She vigorously shakes her head and starts, “Nope it’s not going to work... no...” I whine a little louder and can see her trying not to smile and hear the laugh in her tone, “I will not cave damn you. I, I...” She snorts and quickly covers her mouth when I rub my head on her arm with little tiny whimpers.

And now we have victory as I pull back with the same look but tremble my bottom lip.

Max can’t help laughing now and does it harder when I grin open mouthed with my tongue out and pant happily.

She gives me another push, “Oh you are awful Chloe Price.”

I snicker happily as Max shakes her head at me and grabs my hand dragging me along the pathway, “Come on girl or you’ll get no treats.”

After another ten minutes or so we make it to the place I’m taking Max and pull her to a stop.

“Here this is it.”

She looks to me with a smile, “I haven’t been here before it was always so busy. Mmm I can already smell the food. I don’t really think I’m dressed for here though.” She looks down at herself with a shrug.

“You look perfect Max.” I say quietly and she looks back to me with a shy smile.

I smile back, “Come on. I’m hungry and even more hungry.”

She chuckles and then goes to open the door but I kind of jump in front of her knocking her out the way. Damn it Chloe you idiot calm the hell down.

.

I look at Chloe about to say something but she opens the door and ushers me in first. I raise my eyebrow at her but she averts her eyes from me without a word. I’m wondering what that was about but I go through the door as it seems like she wants me too.

When we are inside I can see it looks really full so I turn to her and ask, “I don’t think we are going to—"

“Welcome to Cicero’s. May I help you ladies?” A man with a thick Italian accent interrupts what I was saying.

I open my mouth but Chloe gets there before me and says, “Table for two?”

“Do you have a reservation?”

I see her glance to me then back to him, “Um yeah. It’s under Price.”

I’m looking confused at Chloe and even more so when the maître d’ picks up a couple of menus and happily says, “Right this way Miss Price.”

I just stand here bewildered at what just happened but then Chloe takes my hand and tugs me along with her.

She drops my hand when we get to the table and then starts to take my jacket off. I just let her because I can’t seem to do anything. She then pulls my chair out for me and I kind of numbly sit down and watch her walk to the chair opposite me and sit down herself.

The maître d’ hands us a menu each before asking, “May I take your drinks order now or would you like some time?”

I myself have lost my communicating skills but Chloe doesn’t seem to have that problem which is very strange because I usually do all the speaking and ordering. And not to mention she seems to have reserved a table here. I’m so confused right now.

Then I hear Chloe ask for a bottle of Amarone Sergio Zenato.

I look at her with my eyebrows raised as the man says, “Ah very good choice bona domina mea.” And leaves to get said bottle.

I lean over the table a little, “Chlo what are you doing? Do you realize how expensive that is? You don’t even like wine that much.”

She just shrugs and starts to look over the menu as she answers, “It’s one of your favorites, right?”

.

I look up to Max when she doesn’t reply and she is just staring at me with this weird expression.

“It’s cool Max I got this. This is my treat.”

“Your treat? Chloe how can you do this?”

I sigh, “Look does it matter? I just wanted to do something nice for you and say thank you.”

She takes a moment just staring at me but settles back in her seat, “No. it’s just you don’t need to spend money on me to do that. I just love spending time with you no matter what we are doing.”

I feel myself blush with that but my smile grows and my heart thuds. I look back to my menu and say quietly, “Well I could finally do something for you and I wanted it to be special, make you feel special.”

.

I just stare at Chloe after what she said feeling this immense fluttering in my stomach and this tingling buzz all over. She really is the sweetest person ever and so thoughtful.

With a small content sigh, I go back to looking at my menu. As I’m perusing the different dishes something suddenly dawns on me, everything that she has done. Coming to meet me at work, the nervous behavior, getting dressed up, booking a table at a nice restaurant and ordering my favorite wine. Max for someone so smart you really are the most incredibly dense and slow person.

I shift my eyes up to her and she is looking at me with her head resting on her hand, this really gentle smile and her eyes are so soft. I feel like my insides are goo and I’m going melt at how beautiful she is and the look she is giving me.

.

I suddenly notice Max looking at me and I catch myself because I’m sitting here staring at here.

So, I avert my eyes and sit up straight because that obviously makes it so I wasn’t looking at her and she didn’t notice me doing it.

I hear her clear her throat, “Chloe?”

“Hmm?” I hum as I run my finger over the dishes as if I can make out the words in my freaking out state.

“Chloe?”

“Yes Max.”

“Chloe look at me please?”

I hesitantly look up at her and she has this almost panicked look about her and, in her voice, when she starts, “Chloe is, is this...” don’t say it don’t say it, “A um date?” Damn it!

And now I’m bright red shifting in my seat, eyes darting around looking for an out to not have to answer. But then the waiter comes over to us with the wine thank god.

He pours a small amount in my glass before handing it to me. I’m wondering what I’m supposed to do but then I remember Max would taste it to make sure it’s ok. So, I take it and try a sip.

Not really knowing what I’m looking for I just nod, “Yeah it’s good.”

He pours Max and I a glass before he asks, “Are you ready to order?”

I look to Max who is still staring at me not blinking like she is stuck. I turn to the waiter and answer him anyway, “Um yeah I’ll have the chicken cacciatore for main and stuffed cannelloni for desert. Thanks.”

“Very good.”

He then turns to Max expectantly, “And for you bona domina mea?”

She shifts her eyes to the waiter and takes what feels like forever but finally answers, “Ego pol illum in Bollito di carne, et quod selectio autem Struffoli. Gratias tibi ago.”

I look at Max in surprise wondering what she just said and as the waiter replies, “Latine loqui?”

Max nods, “Etiam paulo.”

The man smiles happily, “Optime Latine loqui. Non multi nesciunt.”

She smiles back to him, “Tu autem genus suum.”

He gives a slight bow with the smile and takes our menus as I continue to stare at Max.

After a moment of her not saying anything and she just sips her wine I ask, “So um, what was all that?”

.

I look at Chloe and her kind of confused face. I’m still wanting an answer to what I asked though so I say, “Well what is all this?” I gesture to us and all around.

She shifts with a small huff and just replies quietly, “Don’t worry it doesn’t matter.”

I give a sigh and decide to answer instead because she isn’t comfortable, “I was just ordering my food and he just said my Latin was good.”

She still looks a little confused and when she asks, “But I thought this was an Italian restaurant. Wouldn’t he speak that?”

“It is but I noticed some of the quotes are Latin, writings in the menu and how he addressed us ‘my good lady’ which was Latin.”

“You can speak Latin?”

“Mhm. That and Greek, Italian, Mandarin and French. A few things from other languages but Greek and Latin were very useful with where words and meanings originate especially in medicine because most words and phrases come from one of the languages.”

“Wow...” Chloe says in a breathy tone before looking away and taking a sip of her wine.

She looks back to me and sort of eyes me for a moment then asks, “What did you order for food then?”

I smile, “Basically a meat stew partly because I know you like your meat and for desert I got what are like little tiny donuts with different fillings or this honey syrup over them. Again, I know how much you like donuts.”

.

I smile shyly at Max doing that, “You didn’t need to order stuff I’d eat. But um thanks I will look forward to trying them.”

That makes her laugh and I find myself joining in beginning to relax a little.

As we wait for our food to come out I can’t seem to keep my eyes off of Max and thinking how pretty she is. Even though I haven’t said it I think she knows I wanted this to be a date but she hasn’t asked me again or mentioned it. She always does that with me, doesn’t push me when she knows I’m not comfortable or ready to talk yet. I have never met anyone like Max before but I’m so incredibly grateful I have.

I’m brought from my dreamy state by the waiter with our food. He places mine down, “Chicken cacciatore nam iuvenis domina.”

I look a little strangely at him not knowing what he said apart from the chicken part but I smile and say happily, “Thanks.” And feel my stomach grumbling and my mouth watering at the smell and it looks really good.

He then places Max’s down, “Bollito di carne bona domina mea.”

“Gratias ago tibi, mi genus suum.”

He gives another of those slight bows and a smile before he walks away. I pick up my fork and go to dig in but pause as I watch Max smell her food with a pleased hum. She is always so cute when she eats and I can’t help myself.

.

I look up and see Chloe looking at me again but she quickly starts to tuck into her food. It makes me chuckle a little which makes her blush I can see.

“I know you watch me eat Chlo. It was very disconcerting at first but I am kind of used to it now.”

She swallows her mouthful and mumbles embarrassed, “I don’t always do it.” Which makes me giggle and her huff.

“Whatever. You shouldn’t make so many noises and be so distracting when you do it.”

I can feel myself blush but I can’t help laughing still at Chloe trying to look put out but she can’t stop her smile and the giggle she does.

Once we settle down we start to actually eat our food. Mine is really good and if Chloe’s little hums are anything to go by I think hers is too.

We just chat together as we eat and it’s always so easy to talk to her. We don’t even need to try or it to really be about anything for it to just flow.

.

“How’s ya stew Max?”

“It’s really good. Do you want to try some?”

I grin at that making her chuckle as I reach over with my fork to pick up a piece of meat.

When it hits my tongue, I let out a very happy noise. I quickly swallow it and say, “Mmm yum. That is well tasty. It melts in the mouth.”

“Yeah it is. Do you want some more? There are other meats in it.”

“Nah I’m good. But thanks.” I reply but I really do want to try some of the others because it’s really good.

Max chuckles, “Come on give me your plate. I can see it in your eyes you want some more.”

I go to protest but she is already reaching over and takes my plate.

“Ok but only a little and you have to try some of mine.”

“Sure Chlo.”

After the food is swapped about we settle back down and devour what’s left in a very happy and content silence.

When that’s done with the waiter came over and collected our empty plates. He came back with our deserts which we now have in front of us.

They both look awesome but I can’t help asking as I eye up her food, “So um sharezies again?”

.

“Haha of course Chlo. How could I not let you have some?”

She grins so wide, “Excellent. And you couldn’t not. It’s only fair to share.” And pushes her plate to the middle of the table as I do the same.

I watch her immediately take one of the tiny donuts and munch down on it before she very enthusiastically takes another.

I laugh at that and as she says dreamily, “Oh my god that’s so good. I think I’m gonna have the biggest sugar high tonight.”

“Haha yes I bet. Have as many as you want Chloe.”

“Sweet. You’re the best Max.”

*****

We consumed all of the deserts in what felt like seconds. After that Chloe called the waiter over for the bill.

“Chl—" I start but she cuts in not looking at me as she gets her wallet out.

“Before you say anything I’m going to say this once. You are not paying for anything and if you try to protest I will not let you help me or buy me anything else ever again. This is my treat for you and the tinniest way I can say thank you for everything you do for me...” she places money down and looks up to me and in the same serious tone asks, “Are we clear?”

I just sit here absolutely stunned by her saying all that and her intense stare. My whole body is screaming at me to protest and shout hell no there is no way you are paying for all that. But there is also this little tiny voice whispering in my ear let her have this, she really wants to give you this and has been planning it for a while.

“Well?” Chloe knocks me from my internal battle.

I frown at her and slump back into my seat with my arms crossed and grumble, “Fine! But I’m not happy about it.” Stupid tiny voice in my head. I’d like to get my hands on you.

.

I can’t help laughing at Max’s reaction and her actually sulking and I stand up and make my way over to her.

She shifts her eyes to me still with her frown making me snicker and reach down to take her hand, “Come on cutie. I think this girl needs to get some rest she’s obviously very tired.”

I pull her up and with me to get her coat hearing her grumble, “I’m not a dog thank you very much.”

I pull her to a stop and stroke her head, “No you’re not. But if you were you would be the most adorable dog in the world.”

She swats my hand away with a, “Piss off.” But she is smiling too.

.

Chloe chuckles to herself as she gets my coat and then helps me put it on.

We leave the restaurant and I notice how cold it has gotten and snow is falling quite heavily now. So, we quite quickly start making our way down the street to the nearest bus stop.

As we walk I keep glancing at her and I can’t help smiling at how beautiful and sweet she has been but also is.

“Thank you, Chloe, for tonight. I had a really great time.” I say quietly.

.

I look to Max hearing her say that to see her smiling at me before she looks forward.

My heart starts jumping about wildly and I know I’m grinning like an idiot.

“You’re welcome Max. I’m glad you liked it.”

I brush my hand against hers and it’s like I get this shock not a bad thing it’s like a buzzing tingling shoot through me. My heart is racing as I hold my breath and slip my hand into hers.

My heart has now stopped as I wait with bated breath to see what she will do and I quickly look away when Max looks to me. But now my heart is thudding like a bass drum and my breath hitches when I feel her intertwine our fingers together and squeeze. I squeeze back tightly holding her hand for fear of her letting go but she doesn’t she holds mine just as tight.

I take a glance at her and she is smiling at me softly. I smile back but have to look away feeling all over the place with so many different things coursing through me. I feel her place her other hand on my arm and rest her head thereafter and I can’t help this relieved elated sigh coming out.

We get to the bus stop and we don’t have to wait long before it arrives but I could have waited forever as long as I get to be like this with her. 

As we get on I basically push Max out of the way so she can’t pay and tell her to grab us a seat. Which she does but not without scowling at me the whole way.

I make my way to her and slump down next to her.

She gives a loud huff with her arms crossed and turns her head away to the window.

I chuckle at her trying to be mad at me and decide to grovel playfully to her.

So, I shuffle right up next to her and lay my head on her shoulder and plead with a quiver, “Peeez don’t be mad with me Maxi. I’m soowwy.”

.

Chloe lifts her head from my shoulder and looks at me with this really sweet vulnerable look.

I groan, “Damn you Chloe Price and your beautiful and manipulative ways.”

She blushes but laughs loud at that very pleased with her result. When we settle down I notice her hand shifting very slowly towards mine.

I can’t help snorting a laugh at her, “You really are the cutest dork ever.” And hear her huff but when I take her hand I hear her giggle.

*****

We arrive at our stop and it’s really snowing hard now as we start heading home, well I’m going home Chloe is going back to her cold, damp cardboard makeshift home.

I tighten my coat with a shiver at the thought of her going back there I hate it so much—

Chloe places her arm around me and pulls me into her, “Better?”

“Yeah.” Is what I reply but what I really want to say is no it’s not because I don’t want you sleeping in that horrible place anymore. But I know I can’t because every other time I have suggested or even hinted for her to stay at mine she gets really defensive and off with me for trying to do so.

.

As we arrive at the alley where I’ve been living I can’t stop thinking about how much I don’t want to be away from Max, I don’t want to let her go.

We stand here as the snow beats down on us and I’m trying to think of any excuse to keep her with me but Max starts talking.

“Thank you so much for this evening Chloe. I had the most wonderful time.”

I look into her eyes as I brush some hair out of her face and place my hand on her cheek after and wrap my other arm around her waist.

“You don’t know how happy you made me by letting me do this for you and just in general. You’ve made my life worth something again Max.”

I watch her smile so beautifully as she places her hand on my cheek and brings me down to her. I close my eyes as our lips meet and as soon as they touch it’s like the world suddenly makes sense again and I feel alive. I tighten my arm around her and bring her against me as much as I can.

We slightly pull back just to smile and look into each other’s eyes before leaning back in and pressing our lips together again. This time it’s more passionate fuller and I’m grinning as does Max and we open our mouths a little. I slip my tongue into her mouth and meet hers with mine both letting out small moans as we touch.

Oh my god I don’t ever want to be apart from her lips, her sweet beautiful soft lips or from her. She is the most incredibly amazing person I have ever met.

But I feel her start to pull back from the kiss. I really don’t want her to though and I think about pulling her back in but I stop myself, I know she has to go, I have to let her go.

.

I look into Chloe’s eyes with all these feelings and I go to say something but she beats me to it, “You should probably get going Max. You have work tomorrow.” My smile drops when she says that and more when her arms are taken away from me.

“I, I mean will you...” I stop what I was going to say and shake my head, “Ok well I will see you later then Chloe.”

I turn around and start heading to my apartment but look back to tell her, “I had the best date Chloe. Thank you.” And carry on walking with all these happy but also really sad feelings rushing through me.

.

I watch Max walk away and have to turn around because it hurts to watch her go.

I start heading into the alley and my very dank and lonely pit with a hollow feeling. But as I pick up one of the pieces of cardboard I feel someone place their hand on my arm.

I whirl around about to growl something but I see it’s Max and I start asking, “Is everything al—" I don’t get to finish though because she pulls me into a kiss.

I take a second to kiss her back because I wasn’t expecting it but then I put everything into I can almost desperately trying to give her myself feeling her intensity.

.

I pull back from the kiss and take Chloe’s hand, “Come on.” I start tugging her with me but she pulls me to a stop.

“What! Max where are we going?”

“You are coming to stay at mine.”

“Max—" She starts and I know she is going to protest.

But I don’t let her, “No. I’m going to say this to you once. You are coming to mine right now and I do not want to hear one protest or negative word out of your mouth. I will not have you staying in this shitty alleyway any longer while I’m up there by myself in the dry and warmth. I hate it Chloe, I hate you being here and not being with me too. So, if you want me to still be in your life everyday then you will suck up your pride and move your ass now.”

.

I stand here staring at Max with so many things I should probably say but there is nothing I want more than to be with her I know th—

“Well?” She knocks me from my thoughts.

“I um...” Is all I get out before she huffs.

“Chloe don’t make me repeat myself.” And she starts pulling on my hand.

“Max wait.” I say and stop her.

She groans, “Chloe please. I can’t keep seeing you here in—"

“I just need to get my bag ok?”

“I don’t care if you don’t want— what?”

It makes me chuckle as I tug her over with me to get my stuff. Once I put my bag over my shoulder I look back to her to see her just staring wide eyed at me.

I move in front of her and lean in to give her a kiss before I ask, “Are we going then?”

She takes a moment but starts to smile then nods as she pulls me along with enthusiasm.

Max looks back to me, “Yeah come on...” I chuckle at her and I can feel her excitement, “Thank you Chloe.” She says quietly with this really happy smile.

I know I’m smiling back feeling this immense thrill and excitement for her for what is to come. I know I cannot ever let Max go now...


	5. It's not you, it's me

It has been a little over three weeks now since I moved into Max’s place and while she is at work I try to make myself useful by doing some tidying, putting a load on to wash, looking after the animals. I also make her some food which I am doing now, well it’s nearly two in the morning but she will be home soon so it’s kind of a breakfast dinner thing I guess.

Max always tells me I don’t need to do these things and that’s not why she asked me to stay. But it gives me a sense of worth and to be able to give her a little something back.

Her routine is all over the place and she is never really home for that long it seems. But I’m quite used to not having a set routine or sleeping pattern so that side of it doesn’t bother me too much. I just wish she was here longer because I miss her so much when she isn’t with me and I find myself craving her. I always make sure I’m up when Max is though so I can get in all the time I can with her and she seems to really appreciate it and me which is such an incredible feeling to have someone feel that way about me.

It was a little strange at first staying here, I mean Max didn’t make me feel uncomfortable or anything like that. She actually couldn’t have made me feel more welcome. It was just me and my weird I don’t need help ways. But I quite quickly got over myself and if I’m honest I couldn’t be happier. I actually feel like I have a place now, not just with somewhere to stay but within the world, in myself as such and for the first time I feel so safe.

I take the last couple of slices of French toast out of the frying pan and put them on our plates. Then I lay some bacon on the top and squeeze some maple syrup all over it.

Pip and Blue and even Red are lined up staring at me with big greedy eyes as they whimper and lick their lips.

“No, you have had yours. This is for Max and me you go over there…” I point to their beds and they both whine, “That may work on Max but I am the master of the manipulation look. So, no you go.”

They both lie down on the floor as I pick up the plates but they both perk up and bark a couple of times to the sound of a key in the front door.

My smile grows knowing Max is home and I take the food to the table. And when I see her come in I feel my stomach swirling about.

I watch her bend down as she’s greeted by Pip and Blue and she coos, “Hello you two gorgeous fluffs. You been good?” They bark and bounce about happily as Max lavishes them with attention.

I make my way over to her as she stands up. She gives me a sweet shy little smile as I take her coat and bag off then hang them up for her.

“Hey Chlo. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

We look at each other for a moment and I start to shuffle a little awkwardly because I really want to kiss her and I always get all flustered when I think these things or try to initiate some form of affection towards her.

But as I feel my heart jump about I quickly lean in to give her a kiss on the lips and then take her hand to bring her over to the kitchen so she can wash her hands which she always likes to do when she gets home.

*Dual PoV*

I can’t help chuckling a little at Chloe getting all embarrassed. Even after all this time she is still awkward about this sort of thing. Very strange considering she will make any and all sexual innuendo or lude comment but when it comes to physical contact and affection she turns into such a cute blushing mess. It’s really adorable and so very sweet.

I finish washing up and Chloe takes my hand again and we walk over to the dining table.

“Mmm wow it smells and looks awesome Chloe. Thank you.”

She shrugs with a small blush, “It’s no problem. I hope you like it.”

I smile, “Eggs, bacon and syrup all made by you. What’s there not to like?”

She blushes more and mumbles, “It’s just eggs and bacon.” And starts eating her food.

.

Max chuckles at me being all awkward and I shift my eyes up to give her a slight scowl but I can’t help smiling seeing her cute face and how happy she looks.

I chuckle a little with a halfhearted, “Stop it.”

“I’m sorry but you shouldn’t be so adorable when you’re embarrassed.”

I huff, “It’s all your fault and how cutely sweet you are.” But then I giggle and have to look away from her as she laughs a little more.

We go back to our food when we settle down and it’s always so nice like this with just Max and being normal together.

.

“So how was your day Chlo? I have to say thank you the place looks really good.”

She swallows her mouthful before she shrugs, “It’s nothing I just tidied up and cleaned the place a bit. I took Pip and Blue out to the park for an hour or so. They’re completely mad together and never seem to get tired. Oh, and I started watching that Hemlock Grove you said about.”

“What did you think?”

“I like it. It’s actually really good. I think I watched about four or five episodes in a row.”

“I thought you might like it.”

.

“We will have to watch the rest together. I mean if you want to watch it again?” I ask with a little hope in tone.

Max smiles, “Of course. I’d really like that.”

“Sweet. So, how was work, did you save any lives today or get the crazy shit thrower in?” I laugh remembering the story she told me of the crazy dude who was shouting about the aliens and chucking actual shit at people.

She chuckles, “No, no crazy today, well not that kind of crazy anyway thank god. I had a few ops with one emergency gunshot and a stab wound which was not straight forward and a very close call to losing him. But he was stabilized in the end so that was a nice note to finish on.”

.

“You sounded really busy and a little stressed when you phoned me to say you would be late.”

“Yeah, it was just a little busy today and we were short staffed in A&E so I pulled a double.”

We chat together about what we done with the rest of our day for the remainder of our meal.

***

As I place my knife and fork down I hear Chloe very quietly say, “I missed you.”

I look up to her hearing that and she isn’t looking at me. I can feel my heart almost burst out of my chest with so many different feelings like happiness and joy and I want to jump out of my seat and just smother her with affection.

I reach over and take her hand, “I missed you too Chloe.”

She shifts her eyes to me with a shy smile and blush, “Really?”

“Yes Chloe, really. Although you are a very big distraction.”

.

I frown when she says that, “A distraction?”

Max chuckles, “Yes. I find myself constantly thinking about you instead of doing my job. I will be talking to a patient or colleague and my mind starts to wander and I end up grinning like an idiot or remember something funny you said so I start laughing and freaking them out and I’ll not have a clue what they were saying to me.”

I feel myself blushing as I giggle, “Well they must think you are really cute then because you are when you smile and laugh.”

Max laughs with a blush of her own, “No I can’t say they think that. But the crazy weird laughing doctor yes. It’s getting bad though especially in the pre-op room because the walls are this blue color that your hair was when we first met. So yes, you are very distracting even when you are not with me.”

.

Chloe laughs almost proudly at that. I shake my head amused but then I remember something.

I get up as I say, “I completely forgot but I got you something.”

I go over to my bag to get what I got out and make my way back to her.

She raises her eyebrow at me but takes the bag as I say, “I remember the other day and a couple of other times you mentioning that you wouldn’t mind dying your hair again. So, I hope you don’t mind but I got you some in case you wanted to do it.”

.

As I take the dye out Max continues a little unsure, “I’m not trying to make you do it or say you have to. It’s just in case you wanted too.”

“Max chill. This is awesome I love it thank you.”

“Are you sure? I didn’t know if it’s right or the same kind. But Manic Panic seemed to be the best and the reviews were all really good for it.”

“Seriously Max it’s perfect. You didn’t have to get me anything but I really do appreciate it.”

She breathes a sigh of relief, “Cool I’m glad it’s ok.”

.

Chloe smiles up at me but then it turns to a grin as she gets up and grabs my hand. She starts to pull me along as I ask, “Where are we going?”

“You my hot little doc are coming with me to help dye my hair.”

I snort a laugh, “Yeah I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. God knows what kind of patchy bright blue mess you might end up with.”

She opens the bathroom door and looks to me with a grin, “Oh please Max. You have magic hands and those talented babies can handle a little dye.”

“Ok Chlo. But don’t say I didn’t warn you if you turn out looking like someone shot you with a paint gun.”

.

I turn fully to Max with a smile, “I trust you Max. I know you wouldn’t let me look like some tiny smurfs have pooped all over my head.”

“Haha that is such a strange image to picture. But I’m erm umm—"

I hear Max start stuttering and trail off when I take my vest off. I can’t help smirking when we lock eyes but she quickly looks away from me blushing bright red.

“I um I’ll get you a towel… just yeah.” She mumbles as I snicker at her being embarrassed and she quickly goes to the cupboard where she keeps her towels.

.

Damn you Chloe! Why can I not keep it together when she does these things? Open heart surgery check, bring someone back to life check, reattaching limbs check check, seeing Chloe Price standing there in front of me half naked in a bra and shorts complete and utter bright red stuttering mess the biggest check. You really are such an incredible dork Max.

“You ok over their Max? Or would you like me to come and give you a hand?” I hear Chloe’s amused and teasing tone.

“Nope no I’m fine.” I reply in a slightly higher pitch than normal much to her snickering.

“Ugh pull yourself together Max!” I mutter to myself.

She gets just as flustered as me maybe more so if we kiss or I initiate any affection and physical contact towards her. So, come on Max show her you’re not the timid little shy mouse she thinks you are. Go back in there and be strong for once I start to give myself a pep talk as I make my way back into the bathroom.

.

I can’t help my huge smirk as Max comes back in, walks up to me and hands me the towel, “Thanks babe. So, how do you want me? We could bend um I uh... Max what erm are you doing?” I start stuttering when she takes her top off.

“Hmm, oh I thought it best to take my top off too. I don’t want to get blue dye over it now do I?”

My eyes are not being very cooperative with me right now as they will not tear themselves away from her hot little body.

And all I can get out is, “No you erm definitely don’t do you.” In this breathy tone as my face well not really just my face pretty much my entire body burns so hot with arousal.

I watch her smirk as she comes up to me and takes my hand, “So, are we doing this or what?”

I just nod like an idiot as she sits me down on the step up to the bathtub. She then grabs the bag and takes the bits out and sets them up.

.

“Something wrong Chlo? You seem a little distracted.” I tease as she has yet to really take her eyes off my body.

I’m feeling really self-conscious with her roaming eyes but also incredibly good that I am getting her flustered and she seems to like what she is looking at, well I really hope she does anyway.

“Chloe?”

She still doesn’t answer just continues her stare, so I place a finger under her chin to tilt her head up.

Chloe has this dopey grin as she looks at me and I can’t help smiling at her, “Are you ready to start?”

.

I know I’m being a complete dork but I can’t help it because, “You’re really beautiful.”

Oh, crap did I say that out loud? Yes, I think you did Chloe because Max is blushing as she quickly grabs a pair of gloves.

She puts them on as she asks, “So, how much do I put on?”

I shake my head to get my brain to function, “Just um squeeze a small amount into your hand then rub both your hands together and start to coat my hair. You can use the little comb to make sure each strand is coated too. Easy.”

“Ok. I still say you’ll regret it but it’s your choice.”

I laugh at her and go to say something but Max suddenly asks, “Hey Chlo where’s your necklace with the ring on it? I noticed the other day that you weren’t wearing them too.”

Oh shit! I start to freak out forgetting about that. I start to shift and try to lie, “I um they’re in my room. I broke the clasp so that’s why I’m not wearing it.”

.

I raise my eyebrow at Chloe because she sounds like she might be lying but I don’t know why.

But I offer, “If you give it to me I can take it to the jewelers down the road it—"

“No, it’s cool Max you don’t need to do that.” She quickly cuts in.

“I don’t mind Chloe it’s on my way to work and it will only be a couple of bucks so—"

“Max, I said no! Just leave it.” She raises her voice at me.

.

God Chloe that wasn’t cool and now she looks upset and sounds it too as she says, “Sorry I only wanted to...” she shakes her head with a sigh, “Sorry you told me what it meant to you so I thought you might want it fixed.” She shrugs at the end and then squeezes some dye into the palm of her hand.

You are such an asshole Chloe Price you have got to stop talking to her like that.

I look up at Max and take her wrist as she was about to apply some dye, “I’m sorry Max that wasn’t cool to speak to you like that...” I kiss her wrist and look back to her, “I’ll um take it there in the next couple of days. But thank you for offering.” And I feel awful for lying to her now.

She smiles a little as she leans down and places a soft kiss to my lips, “You don’t need to apologize. But ok let’s um get those smurfs pooping on your head, shall we?”

It makes me laugh, “Yeah alright just make sure they don’t do it too much.”

I close my eyes as Max begins to gently run her fingers through my hair. And it’s really nice feeling her soft caresses on me and I find myself humming as I relax even more with her working her magic fingers on me.

.

As I continue to apply the blue dye to Chloe’s her and listening to those hums and small moans she is doing - which is very distracting but also really hot. I start to feel her hands slowly run up my thighs then stop and hold my waist.

I’m trying not to shiver under her touch and continue with what I’m doing but it’s so hard as she is gently moving her thumbs and fingers over my stomach and back.

I look down and kind of freeze seeing her staring back at me with this really soft smile.

“Is this ok? I’ll stop if you want me too.”

I clear my throat and continue with the last bits of her hair, “No, I mean yes it’s ok. So, um you can keep doing it.”

.

I chuckle a little at Max’s awkwardness but she looks down again and chuckles too as I continue to caress her soft pretty skin.

After a little longer she knocks me out of my sweet assed trance like state, “Ok I think I’m all done.”

“Mmm that was really nice. Thanks.”

“No prob-haha-problem.” She suddenly snorts and giggles.

I open my eyes and raise my eyebrow bemused, “What’s up?”

She squirms a little under my roaming hands, “You’re mmm ha tickling me.” And she continues her wriggling and giggles.

I smirk at her and hold her to me as I tease her more, “Aw you’re very sensitive aren’t you Max?”

“Ha Chloe stop!”

“Nah you’re too cute.”

.

She carries on making me squirm and shriek much to her enjoyment. So, I quickly straddle her as I grab her hands to stop her torment.

“You’re evil Chloe Price.”

“Mmm yeah I am.” She states with a smug grin.

I roll my eyes but can’t help my smile at her. We stay like this for a moment just looking into each other’s eyes before Chloe drops my hands. She places her arm around my waist then raises her hand to my face, brushing some her behind my ear.

Her eyes shift from mine to my lips then back again and I can’t help chuckling as I place my hands on her cheeks, “You’re so cute.” I state before I lean in and press my lips to hers.

I feel her smile against me as her arms wrap tight and bring me against her.

.

My heart starts to thud harder as I run my tongue along Max’s bottom lip eager to gain entry which she immediately allows me. We both moan as our tongues meet and slide around each other’s. It’s the most awesome thing kissing her I can never get enough of it.

I glide my hands slowly up her back and gently graze my nails down it earning a soft moan in the process.

God, I love the noises she makes and I always wonder what other sounds would come out if we were to go further. I want us to do more I want her so badly but I’m kind of scared to take that next step which is really sad. I’m a grown woman for fuck sake so why can I not move past this last hurdle in front of me? What if I’m so shit that she laughs and is like yeah, I think we should see other people or I don’t know, I do something wrong and completely embarrass myself. Argh I hate it because I really want her but the thought of messing up what we already have makes me freak out.

So once again I do what I always do with her and pull back from the kiss as I feel her hands wandering which is making my nerves go into overdrive.

.

I open my eyes when Chloe pulls back from the kiss as she always seems to do if we start getting a little further and more intense. I don’t know why she does though maybe she just doesn’t see me that way and isn’t attracted to me enough to want anything more. I mean I’m not exactly the prettiest girl I know that and maybe I just don’t turn her on enough that she would want me.

“Are you ok?” I ask carefully.

“Yeah I’m fine just a little tired and I should um probably wash this off.”

I internally sigh feeling really stupid and self-conscious about myself as I get up off her lap.

I pick up my top and put it on before I say, “Yeah ok I’ll leave you to it Chlo. I will see you in the morning I guess.” And I start heading out of the door but pause to tell her, “Oh I have managed to get tomorrow off if you would like to do something? It’s up to you though so just let me know in the morning if you do.”

.

“I, yeah sure Max I would like that.”

“Cool. Well night Chlo.”

“Night Max.”

I watch her walk out of the bathroom and she seemed I don’t know was it sad now and she looked embarrassed. Ugh she probably thinks I don’t want her and I keep rejecting her which I can see why she would think that because it looks like I’m pushing her away. But I’m not doing it because I don’t want her, I want her so much. 

Great one Chloe you know Max is self-conscious about herself and thinks she is ugly and I’m just reinforcing that in her by what I’m doing because she doesn’t know it’s me and definitely not her that is the problem. She is like the most beautiful person I have ever seen and I am so lucky to be with someone like her. She is everything I have ever wanted inside and out.

I groan with complete frustration at myself, “You need to talk to Max and make her understand what’s going on with you. Do not mess this up Chloe!” I mutter as I get into the shower to rinse the dye out.

***

I’ve been pacing back and forth outside Max’s room feeling bad about how things were left between us. I mean I don’t just want to go in there and jump her, well ok I do but I hate the fact she is probably thinking I don’t like her or something. And I kind of also want to hold her as I fall asleep again which we tend to do more often than not. I really like doing that when we watch stuff together and I also want my goodnight kiss that I didn’t get. That’s just not cool I need her smooches to give me those awesome feels and dreams.

I take a deep breath and knock on her door. I wait a moment wondering whether she is asleep already.

But then I hear, “Yeah, it’s open.”

.

I lean over and switch my lamp on as Chloe comes in. She closes the door but then just lingers there not saying anything.

I’m wondering what’s wrong so I ask, “Is everything alright Chlo?”

She shifts and looks uncomfortable as she replies, “I um wanted to say sorry.”

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion, “What are you apologizing for?”

She shrugs, “For before and all the other times.”

“Chloe, I don’t understand. What’s the matter?”

.

I huff with annoyance at myself, “It’s just ugh I mean...” I don’t finish because I don’t know how to say this.

“Chlo you know you can talk to me, right?”

“I know I can Max you make it so easy to. It’s me that stops it from happening.”

“Well whenever you are ready I’ll be here to listen.”

I smile at how patient she always is with me, “Thanks Max...” 

After a moment I start shifting again as I ask, “Could I um come and you know cuddle with you?” God Chloe could you be any more of an awkward dork? Jesus ground swallow me whole now.

.

I can’t help chuckling at Chloe and how absolutely adorable she is. I pull the cover back and say, “Come on you beautiful dork. You do give the best hugs.”

She grins and practically runs over then jumps in the bed. I giggle at that and as she says, “Yeah I do.”

I pull the cover over us as she snuggles up to me and wraps her arm around me.

I raise my hand and run my fingers through her hair and watch as she closes her eyes, “Mmm that’s nice.”

It makes me smile, “Your hair looks really nice Chlo it suits you and it feels so soft. It makes you even more beautiful if that’s actually possible.”

.

I open my eyes and look into Max’s, “I’m glad you like it...” I pause for a moment just to take her all in before I say, “You know I think you’re beautiful too right? You look like how it feels to watch it snow while we’re snuggled up under a big warm blanket drinking hot cocoa together.”

I watch her blush and smile shyly as she says quietly, “You never cease to surprise me Chloe Price. Under that hard facade is such a generally sweet girl.”

I move my head forward to press my lips to hers for a few seconds before I smile and keep my sappy crap going because she seems to really like it when I tell her things like this. And if I’m honest I really like doing it. She is totally worth being a complete sap for.

“You’re also like that rare cool breeze that kisses over your skin on a hot summers day. Or like when it’s—"

“Ok ok. You have got to stop...” Max giggles as she cuts in, “Or I might just have to smother you with kisses and squeeze you so hard you pop.”

“Haha you can if you want. I think I might really enjoy it. It sounds awesome.”

.

“Yes, I bet you would. You are that kind of weird.” I tease and she nods happily.

“You are too cute for your own good Chloe.”

“Nah I’m just the right amount of funny, sexiness and crazy.”

I chuckle, “Mmm yeah you very much are the perfect combination.”

She grins as she moves forward to give me a long kiss that literally takes my breath away...

***

Both of us are panting into the kiss, with breathy moans and Chloe has shifted her weight on top of me more. But I can feel this hesitation in her hands as she runs them over my skin.

So, I pull back a little from the kiss and see her open her eyes before she asks, “What’s the matter? I thought you wanted this.”

“I do Chloe I really do—"

“Then why did you stop?” She cuts in.

“Because you don’t.”

“Of course I do Max, like you wouldn’t believe I want this.”

I sigh, “Chloe I can feel how hesitant and uncomfortable you are when we start getting more intense. And I would really rather you not force yourself to do something you don’t want to do. I get it you don’t find me attractive in that way. Why would you see—"

.

“Ok you can stop that shit right now!” I cut in with heat and a frown at her.

I sit up from Max as she says, “Chloe it’s fine I understand and—"

I scrub my hands over my face with a groan, “No Max you don’t understand, it’s not you that is the problem it’s me.”

“Chloe please don’t give me the it’s not you it’s me thing. At least be honest with me I think I deserve that much.”

.

I watch Chloe slump when I say that which makes me feel bad, “I’m sorry Chlo I didn’t mean to get like that. I just wish you would talk to me.”

She turns to me and says quietly, “It’s cool Max and you’re right you deserve that and so much more.”

“Chloe it’s—"

“No Max listen.” She cuts me off, “I need to tell you because it isn’t fair to make you feel like I don’t want you or you don’t turn me on. I mean seriously Max you couldn’t be more wrong if you tried. You are like the hottest thing ever.”

I can feel myself blushing from her words and the way she is looking at me. With a groan I push her shoulder, “Stop looking at me like that and say what you were going to say.”

.

I snicker at Max, “I’m sorry. I can’t help it you’re just too cute.”

She rolls her eyes at me but then smiles as I lean in to give her a kiss. When I pull back I take a breath before I say, “Ok right I know I seem like I’m all you know...” I wave my hand around not really able to find the right words.

Max just looks at me confused with a slight head shake, “All what Chlo?”

With a groan of embarrassment, I slump onto my side. Max looks to me a little amused as she asks, “It can’t be that bad Chloe. Just say whatever it is.”

I take a deep breath then try and start, “I’m well argh... nope I can’t do it with you looking at me. You need to turn around.”

.

I raise my eyebrow at her, “What! Can’t I just close my eyes?”

“No because you will peak. So, you will have to turn around.”

“Ugh fine Chlo but it better be worth it.” I try to grumble but I can’t really do it and I just sound amused as I turn over onto my other side.

.

It makes me relax a little hearing Max trying to put me at ease as I go to place my arm around her but stop to quickly turn off the lamp.

I settle back down behind her, wrap my arm around, bring her against me and try to think how to start.

But Max interrupts my thoughts when she says, “If you just said that so I would turn over so you could spoon me. I am going to be very disappointed Chloe Price.”

I snort a laugh at that and kiss the back of her head, “I know you love me spooning you so you wouldn’t be disappointed.”

She tries to grumble but I can feel her shaking a little against me as says with a laugh in tone, “That’s what you think...” and she pulls my arm around her more, “But fine I’ll accept your hug because I know it makes you feel better.” Then I hear her sigh as she snuggles into me more.

“Haha you are just the cutest little thing Max. I want to put you in my pocket and keep you forever.”

“Watch it with the little or I’ll turn over and look at you.”

I quickly wrap my leg around her and nuzzle into her hair when she says that and tries to turn back to me.

.

I sigh happily being wrapped up in Chloe and bring her hand to my lips, place a kiss on her palm then ask, “So, what is it you want to say?”

She squeezes me a little tighter when I ask that and I feel her breathe out deeply into the back of my head.

“Hey, Chlo. You can tell me anything and I’ll never judge you ok?”

“I know Max. And thanks.” She replies quietly.

We lay here in silence for a while and I really have no idea what she wants to tell me. I know there is nothing she could say that would make me look at her any different though.

I’m starting to think she isn’t going to say anything but I suddenly here her mumble something into me and she squeezes me tight.

“Chlo I couldn’t hear you. What did you say?”

.

I huff completely embarrassed, “I said I haven’t done this before.”

“Done this before. Done what?”

“This. Like as in me and you. You know...”

There is complete silence after that and I’m feeling really stupid and thinking I shouldn’t have said anything.

“Chloe, are you telling me you’re a virgin?”

“Ugh I mean kind of, well no, I mean yes.”

.

I furrow my brow so confused when she says that and ask, “Um, kind of, what?”

She sighs heavily then after a moment starts quietly, “Yes. You remember what I told you about my past?”

“Of course.”

“Well I was pretty wasted with one of my dealers, someone you really don’t say no to. He started trying it on, just like others have done and I didn’t want any of it but he was very persistent and getting more aggressive, pinning me down so I just let him get on with it—"

“He raped you?” I cut in carefully but feeling so enraged hearing what Chloe is telling me.

.

I take a deep breath as I remember that shit part of my life, “He would have yes but he was so fucked up that he didn’t actually you know get it up thank god and ended up passing out on top of me. It just added to the many reasons I had to get out of that place.”

I bury my face into Max when I finish as my tears threaten to fall and I feel her start to shift. I don’t stop her from turning around though but I close my eyes.

She kisses my forehead and then softly holds my cheek, “Chloe I’m so sorry. You have been through so much. I didn’t mean to push you to tell me.”

I open my eyes and give her a small kiss, “You didn’t Max. I’ve never told anybody before about any of my past but I’m glad I told you...”

.

I feel so bad for what Chloe has been through and its actually heart breaking she has basically had to deal with it all by herself.

“So, after that I didn’t really have any interest in anyone and with everything else going on in my life. I left Arcadia not long after that and I have been by myself ever since then really. I never trusted people or wanted to be around others because if it was just me I couldn’t be hurt by anyone...”

She gives me another kiss and smiles at me a little wider when she continues, “But then I met you Max. You were like no one else I had met before. You didn’t want anything from me, treated me like an actual human being even though I was living in an actual trash pile. You made me feel like I am worth something, that I deserve to be someone. I have not had that before.”

.

Max’s eyes look teary right now and I know mine are actually falling but I feel good getting this out in the open. It’s like a weight has been lifted from me and I feel actually lighter.

“I’m so glad you felt like you could tell me Chloe. I can’t imagine how hard it has been for you. But you need to know I will never pressure you into anything or make you feel like you have to do something. Ok?”

“I know you wouldn’t Max but I needed to tell you. I hated the fact you thought it was you and that there was something wrong with you or didn’t turn me on enough to want that with you. I mean fuck Max you have no idea how much I want us too. It’s just I’m kinda scared to.”

She frowns slightly at that as she asks, “Scared of what?”

“Of fucking up and doing something wrong. What if I’m so bad you laugh at me and are like yeah I’ll see you later Chloe.”

She actually does chuckle when I say that, “Seriously you think I would do that to you?”

I shrug embarrassed, “Well yeah if I fuck it up of course.”

.

I wrap my arm around her, “Chloe I would never do that to you. I’m not exactly an experienced woman in that department. I have always been so busy with my studies and work to be that interested in sex. And if you haven’t noticed I’m kind of an introvert and I am a very awkward person.”

“But you’re so beautiful Max and intelligent, not to mention funny and kind. Anyone would die to be with you.”

I’m blushing I know with Chloe saying that. But I say as best I can, “That is not how I see myself and neither does anyone else. I have only ever been with two people both of which were drunken mistakes that I thought were something I had to do. I have spent the majority of my life with my head stuck in a book or at the surgeons table. The people who I helped are the ones who were experiencing what life is while I was too scared to.”

.

I smile at Max and pull her against me, “Life isn’t all that out of the books Max. Trust me I’ve seen it. It’s only now I am realizing what life is and that’s because I met you. Maybe we just needed to meet the right person to know what it means.”

She smiles shyly at me as she asks just as shy, “And have you met that right person?”

“Hmm I don’t know yet. I will have to think about it.”

“Asshole.” She mutters quietly which makes me grin.

“Yeah but I’m a lot less of an asshole now I’ve got you.”

That makes her laugh and I join in with her before we share one awesome kiss that leaves us both panting, sweaty and completely wanting more.

Mmm I really am so lucky to have been found that day by Max. And for once I think someone is actually looking out for me, sent this most incredibly amazing girl to help me believe in life again. I don’t think I could have carried on for much longer if Max hadn’t come into my life when she did...


	6. And then there was ten

**Chloe**

“Come on Blue what’s up girl?” I ask her as she makes little whimpers and huffs.

She has been doing this for a while now. I’ve tried food, water and taking her out for a walk but she wasn’t interested in any of it. She hasn’t been herself for the last couple of days now. Pip has been on edge and barely left her side. With either little nuzzles and licks to her face and nose. I suppose it’s like his form of affection to her and he hasn’t tried it on for ages now either.

Max had to go away for a few days and give a lecture up in Houston so I stayed here to look after Blue. You see we found out that she is in fact pregnant and my boy definitely got the job done. And why I’m worried is it’s a little early for her to give birth, well it might not be because we can’t be certain of the date. It won’t be by a huge amount it’s just I’ve been reading up on it and some of the stuff about early pregnancies didn’t sound good with miscarriage, stillborn and even after a couple of days they can still die. I really shouldn’t have read stuff on the web and scared myself with all the crap that’s on there.

Max said she would be back a little later today which is a good thing, I want her here because she’ll know what to do.

I have phoned a couple of times but I think her phone was off. As time moves on though I decide I have to try again so I grab the phone and dial her number.

It rings a few times then I hear her on the other end...

**Max**

I have just got back to New York after doing a lecture up in Houston. I’m really quite tired but I couldn’t resist taking a detour to look at a few stores first. It’s only November and there is still a little while until Christmas but I do need to start getting a few presents together while I have time to spare as I don’t get much of it but mostly I really want to find something special for Chloe. 

I got back earlier than I thought and wanted to surprise her so I haven’t said I’m back yet.

As I peruse through the shop windows, I hear my phone go off.

I pull it from my bag and see Chloe’s name and it makes me smile as I answer, “Hey Chlo. Sorry I had my phone off and only put it on a minute ago. I am just making my way—"

“Max, I think you need to get home now!” She cuts in and sounds a little, I don’t know panicked maybe.

“Chloe, what’s the matter?”

I hear her sigh, “I don’t know, maybe I’m just being paranoid but Blue’s acting all weird and has been for a while now.”

“Have you been reading things on the internet again?” I ask with a little humor because she has bombarded me with questions ever since we found out Blue is pregnant. It’s really sweet though how much she is trying to find out and make sure she knows everything she can.

“Nooo... well ok, maybe yes. But that’s not the point Max it’s not all bull.”

I chuckle at that, “I did warn you about doing that and not believing everything you read on there.”

She lets out a small huff, “It’s not all crap on there Max. I mean come on what about that farm they raided and found all those weird machines, lab equipment and strange non-human DNA huh? They tried to cover it up but the proof is out there with color pics and vids.”

I roll my eyes, “Oh please don’t start that again. I thought we had moved on from all of that. I think you need a limit to how long you are allowed on the internet and what sites you can visit. Conspiracies.anything, is not something you should be reading.”

She grumbles something under her breath that I don’t hear but I still laugh as I stop outside of another window and peer through the glass.

“So, when will you be back?”

As Chloe is talking, I’m about to move on but notice something out of the corner of my eye that makes me do a double take.

It’s a ring but not just any old ring it looks exactly the same as Chloe’s one. And as I look along the shelf and up, I see what looks the spitting image of her necklace. They are both very distinctive with the pattern design and stones that are set into them both.

I frown as I look at them and hear Chloe ask, “Max are you still there?”

“Hmm oh um, yeah I’m here. I’ll home call soon.” I ramble and lower the phone as I hang up.

After a little longer of looking between them until the penny drops and I realize that yes, they have got to be hers and this is where she got the money from for our first date that time and why she hasn’t worn them since. I numbly walk into the store and approach the lady behind the counter...

**Dual PoV**

I’ve been pacing around the apartment ever since Max hung up on me after her weird reply. She won’t answer my calls now and I’m starting to get really worried that she is hurt or something.

But as I try her again, I hear the front door and rush over as Max comes in.

I wrap my arms around her, “Why did you hang up on me? I thought something happened to you and you wouldn’t answer my calls.”

.

After Chloe barreled into me as I got through the front door and started to mumble into the crook of my neck, I start to feel a little guilty because she sounds scared.

I wrap my arms around her as I reply, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you. I got um, distracted and I must have knocked my phone onto silent when I put it back in my bag.”

She pulls her head back and looks at me for a moment and she seems a little teary but also, she has a small frown like she doesn’t believe me.

But says quietly, “Well I guess it doesn’t matter because you’re here now and that’s all I care about.” And she buries her head back into me.

.

After a little longer of hugging Max tight and getting myself under control I take her hand then tug her with me and over to Blue, “See look she’s all whimpery. She’s been pacing around too, doesn’t want to eat and staying in her den doing things to her blankets.”

Max takes her bag and jacket off before kneeling down next to Blues bed and strokes her, “Hey girl how you doing?”

I watch as she starts to check a couple of things and feel around her belly area.

“What are you doing? Is she ok?”

“I’m checking to see if the pups have moved position inside her, which they have.”

“Does that mean?”

.

I look back to Chloe when she asks that because she sounded excited and looks it too with a grin and bounces a little.

It makes me chuckle, “Yes Chlo I think she is.”

“Awesome! So, how long until the little Piplues come out?”

“Haha so we’re still on Piplues then?”

Chloe nods, “You better believe it baby.”

I shake my head with a smile, “Ok I guess it can stay for now. But anyway, to answer your question of how long it could be a little while or very soon. We just have to wait. I’m sure you read up on all of this before, haven’t you?”

.

I shrug, “Maybe. But you’re the actual doc so you should know.”

Max stands up with an amused smile, “Yes I’m a doctor but of the human kind. Dogs are not exactly the same.”

“Meh tomato, tomato. It’s all relative Max.”

“Yes, if that were the case, I think woman would be very happy to only be pregnant for around the normal 63 days.”

I roll my eyes, “Yeah but they don’t give birth to up to like eight babies at once.”

Max chuckles, “I’ll be sure to remind a soon to be mother as she is giving birth to something bigger than a watermelon that she should think herself lucky there isn’t eight of them coming out.”

“Oh Max, stop, you’re killin’ me with ya witty humor.” I tease with a laugh whilst holding my side.

She pushes me but with a smile, “Ok you ass. So, how has Pip been with Blue?”

“He has been really good haven’t you boy?” I give him a pat and stroke as he still watches Blue intently, “Oh and red is all set up in my room with everything she could need.”

.

“Thanks, so much Chlo.” I give Pip a stroke myself as I coo, “You really are such a softy aren’t you Pip? You are just like Chloe trying for hard and macho but you are just so cute and cuddly.”

He nuzzles me a little as miss macho says with a pout in tone, “I am not cute. I’m sexy, funny and crazy. We have already established this Max.”

I chuckle as I stand back up, “Yes but you are also cute and cuddly too Chlo.”

.

I feel myself blushing when Max says that and looks at me with a soft smile.

“Whatever. But I do give the best hugs.” I try to grumble not to any great effect though.

“That you do Chloe. It’s the best place to be, wrapped up in your arms. I find myself never wanting to be anywhere else.”

Ok now I’m absolutely burning and I’m sure people will think the place is on fire with how bright my face must be right now.

“You are such a dork Max and so mushy. Stop it.” I mumble which just makes her giggle and seem very pleased with my embarrassment.

“Ok I’ll stop. I’m going to put my bag in my room and then grab a quick shower.”

“But what about Blue?” I hastily ask.

“She’ll be fine as long as we keep an eye on her and you’ve got everything already set up so you don’t need to worry, I’ll only be about ten minutes. Besides I’m sure you will be by her side the whole time.”

“But she misses you.” I say quietly.

.

I turn back to Chloe when she said that and can’t help a smile as she doesn’t look at me.

I walk up to her as I ask, “Does she now?”

She shrugs as I wrap my arms around her, “Maybe. She hasn’t seen you for three days, sixteen hours and...” she pauses to look at the clock on the wall, “twenty-seven minutes Max.”

“I don’t know, she Skyped me every day, sometimes more than once too.”

“Well doesn’t that tell you just how much she missed you and wished you were still here?”

“I guess it does.”

I lean up to press my lips to hers and feel Chloe tighten her arms around me and smile into the kiss and I find myself doing the same.

.

When we pull back from the kiss I hum happily as I rest my forehead to Max’s and ask quietly, “Did you miss her?”

She strokes the nape of my neck and smiles, “I missed her so much. It’s not the same when I’m not with her now.”

I feel my smile grow so big as I lean in to capture her lips again, her sweet soft smiling lips that I have missed so much...

“Mmm I’m so glad you’re back Max.” I mumble against her lips.

“I am really glad I’m back too Chlo.”

I smile and let her out my arms as I tell her, “Go, hurry up because I, well Blue really wants to hear more about how much you missed her and all about your time away.” I then turn her around and give her ass a light slap.

.

I laugh as I’m ushered away with a slap to my ass, “Ok I’m going you beautiful dork.”

Before I leave, I kneel down and give Blue a stroke, “It will be over soon my beautiful girl. You are going to be the best momma.”

I kiss her head before I pick up my bag and make my way to my bedroom. Once in I take out the necklace and ring that I purchased, still debating with myself of how to approach the subject with Chloe or when. 

I sigh feeling conflicted because it was such a sweet thing to do but also, I hate that she felt the need to done this, sold something so meaningful just to take me out.

With a head shake to get out of this frame of mind I head to the bathroom and get in the shower...

After getting cleaned up and changed into some comfy shorts and t-shirt I start to make my way back to the lounge area.

But as I do, I hear, “MAX QUICK, I THINK THEY’RE COMING!” Then I see Chloe rushing over to me.

.

I grab Max’s hand and start to drag her over to where Blue is, “Come on come on. You’re gonna miss it.”

“Ok ok Chlo, I’m coming.”

I pull her down to the floor next to me and settle back against the couch as we wait for the first pup to make itself known...

As we wait Max asks, “So, how was it here while I was gone?”

I look to her with a smile, “It was ok, I guess. Didn’t really do much, just chilled out and done the usual as when you’re here. That Rachel is one hell of a talker, isn’t she? And kinda nosey too.” I end with a chuckle.

.

I chuckle myself when Chloe says that, “Yeah she does tend to go on. But she’s pretty harmless. You just need to tell her to zip it and she’ll ease up.”

“She would always collar me as I was going through the lobby wanting the ‘hella juicy gossip’ as she likes to put it. Have you done the deed yet, are you in the love stage, I bet you’re doing it over the phone? All stuff like that. But she’s alright though.”

“Haha yes she does love the details and needs to know what stage everyone is at in their relationships.”

.

I lace Max’s fingers together with mine and squeeze her hand, “We never actually made it official, did we?” I ask quietly as I run my thumb over her soft skin.

She squeezes my hand back and starts to answer a little confused, “Made it official? Made wh—oh...” she trails off when I look to her with a smile.

She smiles shyly back as I ask, “So, do you want to, you know gommph.” I don’t get to finish because she quickly leans in and captures my lips with hers as she places her hand on my cheek.

.

We both smile into the kiss before I feel the tip of Chloe’s eager tongue press between my lips to gain entry which I very willingly allow and deepen the kiss, both moaning at the contact, well until Pip decides to ruin the moment by jumping on us and sticking his head between us.

I giggle as Chloe huffs and shoves him away, “Pip you ass! You’ve got your own little hottie over there dealing with what you helped create. This is all mine, no sharezies allowed. Mine!”

I can’t help laughing at her as Pip skulks off with a huff like his sulking.

“You are just beautiful Chloe Price.”

“Mmm yeah so, where were we?” She asks but doesn’t wait for a reply before she moves back in to press her lips to mine then her tongue in to resume our previous position that I’m very ok with.

.

After a little longer of having an awesome make-out with Max she pulls back slightly and I can see a small blush to her cheeks and I know mine are too and I’m giving her a dopey smile.

I lick my lips and give her a quick kiss before I ask, “So um, that a yes then?”

“Nah, I kind of like this casual thing we’ve got going right now.” Max replies and I’m not sure if she’s messing with me or not.

I gasp in shock, “What, you can’t be serious?”

She just stares back at me for a moment before her smile grows wide, “Of course I’m not serious Chloe. And yes, I want to be with you, officially as you say.”

“Well maybe I don’t want to now.” I grumble and turn forward as I cross my arms with a huff.

.

I can’t help laughing at Chloe as she tries to be all sulky with me. But I snuggle my head on her shoulder and wrap my arm around her.

“I’m sorry Chlo. Please don’t be mad with me and please still be my girlfriend?” I plead playfully before I kiss her neck and then snuggle back into her.

I feel her start to shake a little before she giggles and shifts to wrap her arms around me.

“You are such a dork... but my dork.” She ends quietly with a sigh.

.

We stay like this for a little longer before I say, “It’s so awesome you’re back Max. I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. I really did miss you so much.” And then I nuzzle my head on her cheek and neck.

It makes her chuckle as she leans into it accepting my affection fully.

She pulls her head back after a while and looks at me with a smile, “You really do make it so worthwhile coming home, now I know you’ll be here.”

I can feel a blush come on and my insides are all gooey but I try to cover it by saying, “I know what you mean. You’re so lucky to come home to such a hot piece of ass like mine.”

.

I laugh loudly at Chloe saying that, “Oooh and so modest too.”

She shrugs with a proud grin, “No need to be modest Max, not when you’ve got it going on like I do.”

“I think I have to agree with you because you do indeed have it going on and that butt is most definitely something to be celebrated.”

Chloe starts to really blush and sounds flustered when she says, “D-Damn straight it is.”

I chuckle but then Blue starts to pant a lot and begins to strain a little.

.

I move forward when Blue looks like she’s gonna finally pass a pup and look to Max with a grin, “Is it?”

She nods with a smile, “Yes Chlo, I think it is.”

“Awesome! Pip, come on boy.” I pat the floor next to me and he comes and lays down.

It’s not even a minute later when I see, “Oh my god Max! Look it’s a, an ugly bubble thing. Eww that’s so gross! Oh, wow, look it, it’s a pup. Head, body...”

.

I can’t help but laugh at Chloe so excited and enthralled as she watches the first of Blues pups being born.

I jot down on the pad the time that it was born and then peer in more to see any markings to distinguish which one it is.

Chloe starts to gag a little when Blue pops the bubble and begins to clean it.

But she still tries to reassure her, “You are doing really good girl, isn’t she boy? You’re—blurgh ugh, that’s so nasty but you are still my cutie.”

.

Max shuffles a little closer and I take her hand as she starts to say, “Look what you made baby girl? A beautiful little mini Piplue.”

I chuckle when she says that and place a kiss on her cheek then give Pip some strokes and pats.

“Ew gross gross gross!” I gag little more when she eats something that comes out of her, the erm placenta, I guess.

Max chuckles and teases me, “It’s just the afterbirth. You’d think after all of that research you would be prepared for this.”

I look to her with a pout, “I am prepared. It’s just seeing it in real life is slightly different than on a screen or in a book.”

.

I giggle a little at Chloe trying to look put out when she says that. I give her a kiss on the cheek, “You are just adorable.”

She blushes and mumbles, “Quit it Max.” Which just makes me laugh more.

She rolls her eyes and turns back to Blue, “Aww look she’s got it nuzzling already. Who’s a clever girl? Yeah that’s right you’re a clever—oh wow is she going for another one?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Huh, I thought they would come with a break in between.”

“Some do yes but sometimes they can come straight after. That’s why you need to help her out if she doesn’t get a chance to do the cord, clean its face and move it around to make sure the airways cleared.”

.

I smile at Max, “You just know everything don’t you?”

She chuckles shyly, “I wish I did, but alas there is always something else to learn.”

“Bull! I’ve spent weeks since we found out she was preggers and you still know more than I do.”

She smirks, “That’s because I wasn’t looking at all those conspiracies and scare mongering sites.”

“Whatever! They have some cool shit on them.” I grumble.

.

“Yes, cool shit.” I retort with sarcasm but also a warm smile too...

*****

It’s been nearly two hours now and we have a total of four pups. Two boys and two girls, all healthy it seems and looking absolutely adorable. Blue has been so good and done everything she’s needed to do. We had to help clean up with one pup when she literally had one after the other and didn’t get a chance to deal with it this time. But she was really good with us handling it and then putting it to feed, well I didn’t do it I let Chloe because she has been so excited and I could see how much she wanted to.

We know there is still two pups left to come from when we went to the vets and this next one is taking a little longer to come out but Blue isn’t looking to tired and is not straining a lot so I’m not too worried yet.

So, I left to make Chloe and I a drink but as I’m doing this, I hear her shout out to me, “Max quick, something’s wrong!”

I stop what I’m doing and immediately rush over to Blue. As I get near enough, I see what is wrong the pup is coming out backwards which is a very bad thing and could get stuck because the head is the biggest part to pass but also would stop the last pup from being born causing both to die in the process.

I kneel down next to Blue and tell Chloe as calmly as I can, “Chlo can you get Kate ready to call please? Just in case I need her and to be prepared.”

“O-ok yeah.” She replies with a shakiness in her voice.

I pick up the clean towel as I tell Blue, “It’s ok girl, I got you. You’re doing really good.”

She makes a little whining sound as she tries to push the pup out but it’s not moving any further with the head still inside.

.

I’m so scared as I watch Max and she tries to reassure Blue, “Come on girl you need to push again so I can help you.”

“Can you get it out Max?”

“I just need to wait for the contraction before I can pull it out.” She replies so calmly to me.

“Will you talk to Blue for me while I do this please? Just keep her calm.”

“Yeah sure, I can do that.” I reply with an anxious worry.

I kneel down next to her and start talking to her as if she is a human and can understand exactly what I’m saying, “You are such a brave girl, aren’t you Blue? You’re doing so good. Just a little more and you can relax with your new Piplues. You want that don’t you?”

“That’s good Blue, big push.” Max says.

And now I’m holding my breath as she uses the towel to carefully take hold of the pup and begins to pull very gently.

With a little effort from both sides Max is able to pull the pup out but it’s not moving.

“Is, is it alright Max?”

“Just keep focusing on Blue, keep her calm ok? She’s still got one more to come out.” She answers solely focused on the pup in her hands.

I pet Blue but can’t help but watch as Max turns the little tiny pup onto its back facing more downwards in her palm and begins to run her hand from its leg area down to its neck, repeating the motion.

My heart has stopped now just waiting and hoping as Max tries to get the little pup breathing.

It feels like forever has passed and the longer it is the more my hopes are being squashed that it’s going to survive.

But then, then I see the tiny little pups’ legs move and it begins to wriggle in Max’s hand.

I let out the biggest sigh of relief at this, “Oh my god! Is it alright Max?”

She places the pup down in front of Blue who immediately goes to work on it, cord gnawing, licking and nuzzling it around until it’s at her teat.

Max gives Blue a stroke, “You did good baby girl, really good. Just one more and it will all be over.” Then kisses her head.

She sits back then looks to me with a smile, “I think she’s going to be ok. I’ll call Kate at a more reasonable hour and get her to come over to check them out.”

I smile as I lean over and give her a kiss, “You were incredible Max. You just saved her life and the other one still in there.”

.

I shrug it off as if it was nothing, “Blue did most of it. I just done what anyone else would do.”

Chloe frowns as she basically growls at me, “Bullshit! Not everyone could do that. I was freaking out so much and scared shitless. If you weren’t here, I don’t know what would have happened. Well yeah I do but I don’t want to think about that.”

“You’d be surprised what you can do when your backs against the wall so to speak. That’s when your true self really comes out. And I think you could do anything Chlo and you would have stepped up if I wasn’t here.”

Chloe looks like she’s thinking for a moment before she says, “Yeah well I still say you’re awesome Max. But um, it feels nice to know that you have faith in me.”

.

Max smiles at me, “I’ll always have faith in you Chloe.” Before she pulls me to her for a body melting kiss...

I take a shuddery breath then lick my lips when we pull back, “Mmm I um...” I start really lamely and clear my throat before trying again, “We um, should Blue, yeah that’s it Blue. One more, right?”

She obviously laughs at my inability to function properly but I’m finding myself not caring too much right now because she is totally worth making a fool of myself for...

*****

“Wow! All babies born and looking healthy. Good job girl, but I don’t know about you Blue but I’m done. I feel like I’ve been run over by a bulldozer.” I say with a big sigh and flop to the floor on my back.

Max chuckles, “Well you done very good Chlo, I’m proud of you.” And proceeds to stroke my head.

I snort a laugh and halfheartedly bat her hand away, “Oh shush you.” But close my eyes and completely relax as she continues to stroke me.

Max does this for a little longer and it’s really nice as I hum happily before I feel her lips pressed to mine. But then they’re gone and so are her fingers through my hair as I feel her shift away.

I open my eyes and quickly grab her hand, “Hey, where you going?”

.

I smile down at Chloe, “I’m just going to the bathroom. If that is ok with you?”

She gives me a small pout, “No it’s not.”

“Really, and whys that?” I ask amused.

I’m pulled down on her and wrapped up in her arms as she replies quietly, “Because I need you to stay here with me.”

I sigh but snuggle into her quite happily being held like this by her, “Ok, but only for a little while.”

“Mmm yeah, sure Max, for a little while.” She answers quietly but with a tone of you won’t be going anywhere.

As we stay like this just warm and content Chloe breaks the silence when she says, “That was such a beautifully gross thing watching Blue give birth.”

I chuckle, “Yes. Although more beautiful than not and it was quite quick for the usual birth I’m used to.”

“I don’t know how you do it Max.”

I lift my head up and look at her confused, “Do what?”

“Your job.”

“Well I don’t deliver babies that often. And I can’t say I’ve ever seen a mother gnaw at the ambilocal cord and start to lick her baby clean.” I reply with a laugh.

Chloe rolls her eyes but there is a smile quirking the corner of her lips, “I know that you nerd. I just mean in general with everything you do and see at work. I mean I’ve seen some shit when I was on the streets but I never had to actually deal with it. But you are in at the deep end, in the thick of it and people’s lives depend on you. I just don’t know how you switch it off and don’t freak out.”

“I don’t know myself really. I’ve never been squeamish as such. Don’t get me wrong some of the things I saw when I first started were something else and all the training in the world can never prepare you for what comes through those doors. But it’s like a switch turns off in your brain and all those many years suddenly make so much sense and this person in front of you is depending on you, their life is literally in your hands. It’s one of the most fulfilling feelings to know that you helped them and you get to watch them heal before they leave to continue with their lives.”

.

I was watching Max as she was talking and I just couldn’t take my eyes off of her, I never can. She is so fascinating; intriguing and I could listen to her forever and never get bored. It’s as if she is this beautiful god like being with these special powers but she doesn’t know how incredible she really is. I feel humbled that I’m the one who gets to be with her, that she chose me, this complete loser with nothing going for her. But it’s as if she saw something in me that no one else ever could.

I lean up and give her a kiss before looking into her eyes, “You’re something else Max. You are so amazing and I know I wouldn’t be here now if you hadn’t come into my life. I was at the end of my rope and I was ready to give up but you changed everything and saved me. I’m so grateful for you and I want to say thank you for changing my life, turning it into something worthwhile. You give me so much to live for now.”

She seems slightly teary as she looks back at me not saying anything. But after a little longer she clears her throat before saying quietly, “I should be the one thanking you. I thought I was happy and content in my own little bubble of a life. But I was so wrong because when I met you, I realized what it felt like to be truly happy and fulfilled, to open up and share myself. I have never felt more full of life than I do now you’re with me.”

I place my hand on her cheek and smile as I look into her eyes for a few moments before I bring her down and press my lips to hers...

*****

After we have an awesome make-out I let Max finally go to the bathroom because she was starting to wriggle about on me seeming ready to burst. She said we could camp out in here to keep an eye on Blue and her new litter which I’m totally ok with.

I checked on Blue while Max was gone and she looks so content as her little pups suckle away and Pip has finally stopped licking her face and is sleeping happily on the outside of her den.

“Life is good.” I say quietly as I lie on the floor with my head resting on my hands.

“So, has someone been sleeping in my bed?” I hear Max’s amused tone come back into the living room.

I turn my head to the side and see her smirking at me as she is holding a quilt and pillows.

.

Chloe shakes her head with a, “Nooo...”

I drop the quilt and pillows to the floor with a laugh, “Really, are you sure? Because my bed was unmade and my pillow is definitely flatter than usual.”

“It wasn’t me. I think Blue and Pipster were making out in there the other day. So, maybe that’s it.” She tries to reply as normally as she can and gives me her cute, I’m completely innocent face.

I snort a laugh as I settle down next to her and she lifts her head for me to place a pillow under it.

Chloe grabs the cover and pulls it over us then we both turn onto our sides to face each other.

.

I can’t help just smiling at Max as I shuffle up against her and wrap my arm around her, “Ok, so maybe I was forced to sleep in your bed, roll around in it and keep it warm for you. But it’s all good ‘cos it will smell just like me now.”

She giggles when I say that and looks so cute when she does it and I find myself joining in.

“Are you sure you’re not part canine? I can actually imagine you just rolling around in my bed. That is something Blue and even Pipsqueak would do.” And then she giggles some more and I snicker.

When we calm down, she gives me a kiss before quietly saying, “You are more than welcome to stay in my bed whenever you want to.”

It makes my heart thud a little faster and hold her tighter as I ask just as quiet, “Do you really mean whenever I want or just when you’re not here?”

.

I smile at Chloe getting shy as I bring my hand up to run my fingers through her hair, “I’m meaning Chloe Price, my bed is always open for you to stay in anytime you want.”

She smirks a little at me, “I dunno Max that’s quite a big step to take in our relationship. Do you think we are ready for that?”

I shrug, “Meh, ok then. I’ll just have the bed to myself and share my hugs with my pillow.”

Her eyes widen as she gasps, “Max! How could you be so selfish and keep those amazeballs hugs of yours to yourself?”

.

Max just shrugs again with an amused smile, “Well my pillow doesn’t mind that step in the relationship so I will just save them all for them in my big warm comfy bed.”

“You will not! And I’m gonna steal that stupid inadequate excuse for a hug and hide it where you will never find it.” I grumble.

Max snickers, “Will you now?”

“Yep. And then I’m sneaking back into your room, into your bed and wrapping those cute little huggers around me, and then I can also keep a close eye on you.”

“Oh ok, of course. And erm how often should I expect this to happen?” She asks with a chuckle.

“Every single day Max, every one of them.” I tell her very seriously.

“Hmm alright, I think that maybe I can get onboard with that. But only if you promise to do it all the time?”

I can’t help my smile and feel a blush as I reply, “I promise Max. And I also promise to hug you no matter what.” And then lean in to give her a kiss both smiling into it and giggle a little.

.

When we pull back Chloe yawns and then gives me the look before she says, “You know what time it is Max.”

I roll my eyes knowing what she wants but can’t help smiling as I give her a kiss then turn over onto my other side.

She hums as I feel her arm tighten around me and press herself against me. She gives my neck a kiss before letting out a big content sounding sigh and then nuzzles into me.

I sigh happily myself as I snuggle into her more, “Night Chlo. You did so good today with Blue and just everything you have done.”

“Mmm night my beautiful little hot life saver... and thank you, for everything Max.”

I bring her hand up to my lips and place a kiss on it as my eyes close and I start to drift off to sleep feeling so happy and content again now I’m back home with Chloe and falling to sleep in her arms...  



	7. And then it hits me - Part 1

“Ugh, Mr. Bumble give me back my undies you little—Max his doing it again?” I shout out as I chase one of our mini Piplues.

It’s been about a month now since Blue gave birth to her litter. I thought they would be easier than this and wouldn’t be doing much until later. But basically, as soon as they were out of the whelping box and able to roam around on their own legs, they have been nonstop energy. They’re so much bigger now and try to get into everything and anything they can or destroy it. I don’t really mind that much though because it’s a lot of fun and keeps me occupied while Max isn’t with me.

I did however get a few hours here and there at Kate’s veterinary practice just helping out with the animals and cleaning out their temporary accommodation while she nurses them back to health. It’s actually really fun and I love being around all the different types of animals and just having a sense that I’m doing something worthwhile for once. The cash in hand helps a little too so I don’t have to be completely dependent on Max to provide everything for me and I can also get her a little something for Christmas. I feel like for the first time in, well forever I have a purpose and this feeling of being proud of myself it’s really good.

“I think these may belong to you.” Max comes over to me with Bumbles under one arm and my undies held out to me with the other.

I snatch them away feeling myself begin to blush and have to turn from her smirking face, “Thanks. The little shit was in my draw again. I think they tag team or Rock Paper Scissors to whose gonna go rooting.”

Max chuckles as she gives Bumbles a kiss to his head before placing him down then looks to me when I say, “It’s not funny. I don’t think I have any underwear left without rips and holes in them. How come they never do it to yours? It’s just on the other side of our bed. Even the laundry basket they go for mine.”

.

I can’t help being amused at Chloe and her slight pout as I tease, “I don’t know Chlo. Maybe they just really love your scent. It is rather enticing.”

She starts to blush, “My erm, my scent… Is, its—" I start snickering and she narrows her eyes at me, “You shush they’re clean! Now come on I want to finish with the tree before the others pop round and you go off to work.”

“Sure Chlo, whatever you want.”

“I’ll hold you to that Maxfactor.” She retorts and picks up a bauble before placing it on a branch.

I never really bothered with a tree and decorations only being me living here and always being at work I never saw the point. But having Chloe here with me now makes it worthwhile, so full of warmth and life that it doesn’t feel like just my apartment anymore it actually feels like a home now.

We were walking at night through a neighborhood after leaving Kate’s place. The snow was falling softly as it settled a few inches thick on the ground, cars and rooftops. It all looked so beautiful, with the black backdrop of the night sky to the white fluffy cotton like snow and all the houses lit up with plain neutral lights to different multi-color ones. Then the trees ornately decorated in pride of place in front of windows for all to see. Everything felt so calm and at peace not as if we were still in the city.

I could see Chloe looking at each house taking in all around her. She smiled but it seemed faraway and I could almost feel this sadness coming from her. It’s then that it dawned on me that she probably hasn’t celebrated Christmas for such a long time now and has more than likely been on her own since she left her home.

We were silent for a while as we walked until she said the quietest most sad sounding, ‘I miss my mom and dad’ and pulled me into her when I looked to her and saw the pain on her face and the tears in her eyes as she looked away so I knew not to ask about it then. So, after a while I carefully asked her instead if she wouldn’t mind having a tree up in the apartment and if she would like to help me put it up. She tried to give me a nonchalant shrug and reply of ‘if you want’ but there was this little smile and I thought I could see her eyes well up more but she looked away from me embarrassed—

.

“Hellooo Max? Max, you listening to me?”

She seems to jump at my voice and looks at me confused for a moment before she answers, “Huh?”

I raise my eyebrow, “What’s up? You were miles away and just staring at me.”

“Oh um, was I?” I nod slowly and watch her pick up Crackers who was attacking one of the baubles dangling from a bottom branch of the tree, “Sorry I was just thinking. What were you saying?”

“Just if you think we should put more stuff on the tree or if it’s enough now?”

.

I turn to the tree and it makes me smile, “Yeah Chlo I think it looks awesome.”

“Excellent! So, star time?” She asks with an excited bounce.

I chuckle as I pick up the star and go to pass it to her but then gasp a little when she picks me up, “Chloe, what are you doing?”

“I’m helping my little tiny elf reach the top of the tree.” She teases as I’m lifted higher to be able to place the star.

I put it on as I grumble, “I am not that small thank you very much. Even you couldn’t reach high enough. And if someone didn’t decide to pick out the biggest tree in the lot, we wouldn’t need a fireman’s ladder to reach the summit.”

.

I snicker at Max as I bring her back down to earth, “So, how was it?”

She looks at me confused, “How was what?”

“The view from up there?”

“The view? What—oh ha ha aren’t we funny Chloe Price!” She gives me a push to the shoulder.

“I know it must have been scary for you being up so high and seeing everything that us regular sized people get to see all the time.”

“There is nothing regular about you you ass!” She retorts with a smile trying to break out.

“I know, I’m extraordinary, aren’t I?” And I wrap my arms around her.

.

I roll my eyes but can’t help being amused by her as she leans down to give me a kiss. But after a moment she makes a sound of discontent and takes a sharp intake of air.

“What’s the matter?” I pull back and ask with concern.

She rubs her lower back as she answers, “It’s nothing. I just think all this bending down to be your level has given me bad bones.” She then gives me this huge shit eating grin.

It takes me a moment before it sinks in what she just said and groan as I push her back, “Right, that’s it, now you’ve spoilt it. No more kisses for you.”

She snickers, “Aww come on beautiful don’t be like that—wait Max, where’d you go? Oh, it’s ok, there you are.” And she gives me a pat on the head.

“You are just the most hilarious comedian without an audience.” And I turn around to try and run when she makes a lunge for me.

.

Max tries to get away from me but I run after her, scoop her up and put her over my shoulder making her squeal.

“Running is futile my tiny little bundle of cuteness.”

All the pups start making their high-pitched attempts at barking noises and run around us as Pip and Blue bark.

“Chloe put me down!” She tries to order but I hear her laugh too.

“No, you’re mine now and I’m taking you back to my lair.” I retort and give her butt a light slap.

“You are in for a world of pain if you don’t put me down now Chloe Price!”

I snicker at her attempt at anger as she wriggles about on my shoulder trying to free herself.

I’m about to say something but hear someone knock at the door so I make my way over to it as the pups start their little yelps and follow along with me.

.

“Don’t you dare open that door with me like this!” I basically growl at the laughing dork thinking she is hilarious as I’m carried about like a lump of wood over her shoulder.

But of course, she ignores me and opens it anyway.

Then I hear, “Hi Chloe and hey Max’s ass!” From Rachel as she and dana I guess start laughing.

I slump my body with a groan and give up because there isn’t any point.

“That’s definitely one way to answer the door Maxi. What are you doing? It sounded like a zoo in here.” Dana asks with a laugh as they both come in and I’m walked to the lounge.

“Chloe is—"

“Showing Max what it’s like from way up here. She’s not used to these kinds of heights.”

.

They both chuckle as Max groans, “Chlo, I’m not amused!”

“Oh, I think that’s just a bold-faced lie.” I retort but take hold of her and put her on the floor.

She narrows her eyes at me, “Asshole!” But she just looks adorable with her blushing cheeks and rosy lips wanting to smile at me.

“Yeah I am but I’m your asshole.” And I give her a kiss which has the desired effect of a full-blown smile and a little giggle thrown in.

I chuckle as I’m waved away and Max turns to the other two, “Would you like a drink?”

“Mmm yeah, I could hella murder a heavy cream with three sugars and extra choc mocha. Thanks Max.” Rachel replies as she picks up tiddles and starts to coo over him.

“I’ll have the same thanks Max. Just with more coffee hardly any cream, no sugar and only a sprinkle of chocolate on top.” Dana says.

.

“So, not the same then?” I tease and Chloe and Rachel laugh.

“Sure it is Max. It’s got all the same ingredients.”

I roll my eyes, “Yes I must inform all those people who order those different named coffees that it’s ok because even though they have cream, coffee and sugar in different ratios they’re all the same.” And I turn around to make my way to the kitchen.

But Chloe stops me with a kiss before she says, “I’ve got this babe. Go, sit, entertain my tiny Doolittle.”

“It’s ok, but thanks Chlo.”

She gives me a frown, “I’ve got this.” She says again then turns me back around with a small push towards the sofa.

I chuckle as I take a seat and Dana asks, “Could you not find a bigger tree Max?”

“Blame Chloe for that not me.”

“DON’T LIE MAX. THAT WAS ALL YOU.” Chloe shouts from the kitchen.

I roll my eyes with a smile and a head shake as Rachel says, “You two seem to be hella cozy together.” I shrug a little embarrassed, “I do believe our hot doc is absolutely head over heels.”

“You should see her at work it’s just as bad when she’s not with her.” Dana then pulls this really dopey face, clasps her hands together to her chest and changes her voice, “Mmm Chloe is ever so dreamy. She’s so amazing. I wonder what she is doing right now?”

“I’m not that bad.” I retort but know full well I am.

“Oh please Max, you so are. I can always tell what you are thinking about. If you were in a cartoon you would have little hearts floating around you and tiny birds singing love songs.”

.

I walk back to the lounge with a tray of drinks and some cookies as Rachel and Dana burst out laughing and Max groans loudly.

I place the tray on the table and Max turns to me with a smile, “Thanks Chlo.”

“You’re welcome babe.” And I sit down next to her and place a kiss on her cheek.

Then Rachel says, “And there it is.” And her and Dana proceed to chirp like birds making all the pups start to yelp and run around.

I look between them both confused, “Why are you doing that?”

“Just ignore them Chlo.” Max says to me before turning to the other two, “You both shush!”

Dana ignores her though, “We were just talking about Max and her heart shaped doe eyes and constant dreamy face at you.”

They both snicker and I look to Max as she huffs with a blush, “Ok, you two don’t get no cookies now.” And she quickly whips the plate away from Rachel’s greedy reaching hand.

“Wow, that’s just hella cruel! I didn’t do anything wrong.” She says with a pout.

.

I shrug, “I don’t think you deserve any of Chloe’s homemade Christmas gingerbread cookies.”

Rachel looks to Chloe, “You made your own gingerbread men?” She nods with a small blush starting to form as Rachel turns to Dana, “How come you never make me cookies? You know how much I hella love them.”

Dana rolls her eyes, “Babe you love all food.”

“That’s not the point. I think you should love me enough to make me some.”

“Hey, that’s not fair. You banned me from cooking anything because of the nearly burning the kitchen down incident.”

“Haha what did you do? I sense a story here.” Chloe asks as she puts her arm around me.

I snuggle into her as Dana replies, “I may have blown up some baked potatoes in the oven—"

“It was like a murder scene but instead of blood there was potato insides everywhere. She didn’t pierce the potatoes before putting them in the oven.” Rachel cuts in.

Chloe and I laugh as Dana rolls her eyes, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh, but it hella was. And then she left a pan of peas on the stove that looked like tiny pieces of charcoal and a couple of steaks, well the jury is still out on whether they were steaks or not I have my doubts. But anyway, I got back from work to the fire alarm going off and an apartment full of smoke. I called out to Dana and rushed to the kitchen to find it like a bomb had gone off and she was running around like a hella mad woman completely covered in food.”

We all laugh at Dana huffing as she crosses her arms and slumps back in her seat.

When we calm, I say, “I don’t have that problem because Chloe is like a god in the kitchen. I’ve never eaten so well in my life.”

I give her a kiss on her blushing cheek and chuckle when she frowns at me with a whisper hissed, “Stop it!”

“Nope.” I retort.

“Well gee, thanks Max. Rub it in why don’t you!” Rachel says with a pout.

“Can I hire you?” She asks Chloe after a moment.

Who shifts a little, “Hire me for what?”

“To cook me food.”

“Hey no! I still keep you fed with good food.” Dana answers incredulously.

“Dave ping doesn’t count.” Rachel tells her.

.

Max laughs as I knit my eyebrows together confused, “Who the hell is Dave ping?”

“Dana’s best friend. The microwave.”

I chuckle at that but then Rachel asks again, “So, can I hire you? Max can have you back once my food is ready.”

“No, you can’t Rach. Chloe is my domestic goddess only she is so much hotter than that Lawson woman. So, you’re stuck with Mr. ping.”

I pull max into more and smirk at Rachel, “Yeah I’m gonna go with a no on that one. I don’t think I would ever be allowed to leave the kitchen because I’ve seen you around food. And besides, I only cook for Max, no one else is worthy to eat my food.”

“Wow that’s hella selfish of you two.”

I see Max stick her tongue out at Rachel when she said that with a small frown at us and helps herself to a cookie.

It makes me chuckle and whisper in Max’s ear, “You are just the cutest thing ever Max. And those huggers of yours are gonna get a workout tonight when you’re back from work.”

She snorts and then giggles as I nuzzle her cheek making me snicker. When I pull back, I see Dana and Rachel looking at us with these almost horrified expressions.

Rachel then screws her face up and says, “I think I have been put off food for the rest of my life.” But still munches happily on the cookie she is eating.

“Yes, I see your appetite has completely disappeared.” I tease.

.

We chuckle at what Chloe said well apart from Rachel as I hear someone knock on the door.

I’m about to get up but Chloe stops me and says, “That’ll be our little honey roasted peanut. Come on Bert shall we let her in?” She scoops Bert up and then makes her way to the door.

“I still don’t understand why you call her Bert. That’s just so weird especially for a female dog.” Dana says to me.

I shrug with a smile as I watch the other pups following along behind her, “Chloe said she looked like a Bert.”

“How does she look like a Bert? But then all the others have strange names and no doubt weird reasons behind them too.”

“They’re not strange. Tiddles because he was the last one to grasp the idea of where to go to the toilet, Crackers she is completely nuts, Mr. Bumble is a klutz and was slightly more unsteady on his legs, Nugget because as Chloe would like say he left us little treasures around the apartment and the last one Baked as she is so lazy and looks like she has a little dopey grin with her eyes barely open most of the time. So, they’re completely normal names.”

“Yeah, hella normal Max.”

“So Baked is the one you saved?” Dana asks as Kate, Chloe and the pups come back in.

“Hey Katie.”

“Hi Max.” She replies with a wave before her attention is on Blue and Pip.

“I only helped Blue out a little. She done all the work.” I tell Dana.

“Bull Max!” Chloe says as she plonks back down on the couch next to me with a kiss to my cheek before looking to Dana, “I watched it all and she was incredible. I was completely freaking out but Max was so calm as she gently pulled the pup out, turned it upside down and started to rub its body to get it breathing. It was so awesome to see her do that.”

Then Dana says, “I know what you mean. You should see her at work she’s pretty amazing to watch. Just the other day we had an emergency trauma brought in. A mother who looked like she’d been in the ring with Ali but her son oh my god he looked like he had been run over by a bus. The mother wasn’t too bad just a couple of fractured ribs and bruises but the boy had to be rushed straight to theatre—"

“Was he the nine-year-old you told me about last night who was beaten half to death?” Rachel asks.

Dana nods, “Yeah. He had a shattered pelvis, multiple broken bones and swelling to the brain and went into cardiac arrest on the operating table. He was a complete mess and the outlook was more than bleak. It’s one of the worst abuse cases I’ve seen but Max was absolutely incredible never lost her composure or her head and took charge like she always does—"

“I wasn’t that good and others were there to help me, like yourself.” I cut in.

But she ignores me and carries on, “We were in theatre for over six hours but she saved the boy’s life and he’s going to make a full recovery because of her.”

I can’t help shifting embarrassed because it always makes me feel uncomfortable when people talk about me like this.

.

I look to Max, “You never told me that. How come?”

She shrugs with a blush and awkwardly replies, “It was just a normal day at work.”

“Doesn’t sound like a normal day. You told me you were late and tired because of all the paperwork you had to catch up on.”

Max looks at me with an almost guilty face for a moment before Dana says, “Don’t listen to her or take offence Chloe that is just one of the things Max has done this week. She’s too modest for her own good and needs to accept how amazing she is.”

“Ugh, Stop it! I just do what everyone else does, it’s nothing special.” She groans a little with embarrassment.

“Well tough shit! Because you are special Max and you can huff and sulk all you want but we’re still gonna tell you.” I state seriously at her shrinking into the couch trying to hide herself from the attention.

.

I frown at Chloe and go to say something but Kate finally comes over to join us with a couple of pups held like babies and sits down.

“Have you decided what will happen with all the pups when they are old enough Max? I am still going to take one and that lovely middle-aged couple are very much eager for one. I also know people who can give them a loving home.”

Chloe puts her arm around me and says, “We’re keeping Baked aren’t we Max?”

I look at her confused, “Are we?”

She nods with a smile, “Yep we are. We spoke about it remember?”

“No, we said it will be a shame to split them all up and you said, well-kept hinting how much Baked loves being here and she’ll miss us.” I reply amused.

She shrugs, “Exactly. So, it’s basically the same thing in saying we’re going to keep her.”

I chuckle, “As with Dana and her all coffee is apparently the same, this again is not the case.”

.

I just smile at Max give her a kiss before turning back to Kate, “So, yeah Baked is staying. I still feel bad though that they’re all gonna be split up—"

“Weeelll...” Rachel butts in and then swings her head to Dana who looks at her confused for a moment.

But then she starts to shake her head, “Oh no, no way! We spoke about this and we don’t have the room for a dog—"

“Dogs.” Rachel says and then gives I guess her idea of pleading puppy eyes, “We would have to have two of them because Chloe’s right you can’t split them up and it would also be hella cruel to not let one of them have company.”

Dana looks at her incredulously, “Two of them, seriously!? Where would we keep them?”

Rachel walks two fingers slowly up Dana’s thigh, “Well, we have spoken about and looked into getting a bigger place together that will be all ours and settling down. So, we will have plenty of room.”

Dana just stares at her for what feels like forever before she groans loudly and Rachel gives a triumphant, “Yes!”

I snort a laugh and do a whipping sound before I tease, “Wow Dana, you are such a pushover and change into a sap with Rachel. It’s pretty sad.”

.

I laugh at what Chloe said and more at Dana’s narrowed eyes, “I don’t know what you are laughing at Max. You are more of a pushover than me and a sap where Chloe is concerned. Oh, Chloe is so funny, Chloe is ever so beautiful, I can’t wait to go home to see Chloe again.”

“Stop it! I don’t say these things. So, you shush it!” I tell her pointedly.

Her and Rachel snicker and even Kate chuckles amused at my embarrassment and probably the fact my face is bright red.

“I’m afraid I’m inclined to agree with the others Max. Just the other day when you popped round mine you were singing her praises and telling me how wonderful she is.” Kate decides to join in as she sits with all the pups like some kind of dog whisper.

I huff but then look to Chloe when I hear her snort a couple of times and see her with a blush but she’s straining not to laugh.

“And what do you find so amusing?” I ask and poke her side playfully.

She snorts again as she grabs my hand and then clears her throat, “Nothing at all Maxwell. I just had a sneeze.”

.

I lean in to get a kiss but Max pulls away making me frown, “Hey, why you pulling away?”

“Well it sounds like you might be getting a cold with those sneezes and I don’t want to catch it. So, best we not kiss to make sure.”

The others laugh as I narrow my eyes at her and lean in to whisper in her ear, “Tough! Give me your smooches.”

Max of course just giggles at me and pushes me back.

I slump in my seat with a huff, “Fine! I’ll just have extras when you get back later then.”

“I hope so.” She says happily and I can’t help looking at her with a grin and a stupid giggle.

“Well I hate to break up this little thing you’ve got going—wait, what am I saying, no I don’t. We better get going or we will be late for work. And with us being short staffed and you being the only one on surge until Rich comes in we can’t be late.” Dana says as she stands up.

My smile wavers as it always does when Max has to go to work but I try and keep my disappointment hidden because it’s not fair on her to make her feel bad or guilty.

So, I smile and give her a kiss on the cheek before I stand up and then make my way over to get her coat and bag.

.

While Chloe goes to get my stuff as she always does which is really sweet of her, I turn to Kate, “Thanks again for looking after the pups so Chlo can take Pip and Blue out and get some shopping.”

“It is no problem at all Max. Any chance to spend time with my little darlings I’ll take it.” She replies very happily as she sits on the floor and said puppies gather around her like children about to be told the most exciting story ever told.

It makes me chuckle, “Well, it’s still very kind of you.”

I then turn to Rachel, “Now after Chloe gets the shopping, I expect her to still be here when I get back and not kidnapped to cook you stuff.”

She gives me a mock offended look, “Max I am wounded that you would think such a thing. I’m hella respectful of other people’s things.”

“Hmm, I don’t believe that for a second.”

.

I walk up to Max and hold her coat open then help her put it on, “You’ll let me know if you’re gonna be late, yeah?”

She smiles, “Of course I will Chlo. Hopefully it will be quiet today and I’ll be back normal time. So, we can chill together and catch up on some of our boxsets if you’d like?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

I smile as I lean in to give her a kiss then a quick hug. When we pull back, I look into her eyes for a moment feeling this strange thing inside me like I have done for a long time now. I don’t know what it is, well maybe I do because it hit me a while ago what I was feeling and I do know it’s definitely not bad I absolutely love it.

“Go on, you need to go before I don’t let you leave and make you stay here with me instead.”

Max chuckles, “Please do I would much rather be here with you.”

I feel my smile grow wide, “Really?”

She smiles so warmly before giving me a kiss.

When she pulls away after a moment she says quietly, “Yes, really.” Then makes her way to the door.

Ok so now that strangeness is skyrocketing all over the place and all I can do is watch as she gives Pip and Blue a stroke before she leaves for work with Dana.

With a sigh I turn to the others to find Rachel staring at me with this huge smirk.

I raise my eyebrow at her, “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“Ooohh nothing. Just thinking is all.” She replies in this teasing tone and I can feel myself blush a little.

“So, you ready to go? We should probably go now because it’s already hella freezing, icing over and snowing even more out there.”

“I um, yeah, just give me a sec to get my stuff together.”

I quickly make a hasty exit as she starts to laugh, more than likely at my blushing awkwardness...

Once I’ve put my coat, scarf and hat on and got my wallet I make my way back out and over to Blue and Pip to put their leads on.

“Right, we’re off now Kate. Do you need anything from the store?”

“No thank you Chloe.”

“Cool. Well help yourself to anything you want and don’t let the little Piplues take advantage of you.”

She chuckles, “Oh they are never any trouble are you my little cherubs?”

She begins to coo and fuss over all of them and they lap it up. Max is right, Kate is some kind of wizard with animals.

“See you in a little while candy floss.”

“Bye Rachel.”

Rachel and I then make our way to the front door with Pip and Blue.

“Oh Chloe?” She calls as I open the door so I look back to her, “I’ve worked out some days and hours for you if you still want to help out at my Practice?”

I smile, “Yeah totally. Thanks Katie that’s awesome of you to give me this.”

“You done a wonderful job when you came down and helped out those other times and the animals love you. So, I’m happy to have you join us.”

I can feel myself blush and get a little awkward, “It was fun and erm thanks again. I should, you know, get a move on. See you.”

She chuckles as we leave and Rachel teases, “You’re a hella dork Chloe.”

“Shut up!” I grumble as we get in the elevator...

*****

After we took Pip and Blue for a walk and let them do their business, we made our way to the supermarket. Rachel waited outside with the dogs for me so I could pick up a few bits like food and stuff that Max and I ordered so I only had to collect it.

As I make my way outside, I hear Rachel whine, “Come on Chloe I’m hella freezing!”

I snicker a little when I look to her and she looks like a rosy cheeked snowman, “Aw is the cold bothersome to your delicate princess skin?”

“Piss off and hurry the hell up! I’m not made for this kind of weather, unlike you who is not human and doesn’t feel the cold. I am made for the hella warm sunny climates of like a tropical desert island.”

“What a baby! You wouldn’t last two seconds on the streets.” I tease as we make our way back home.

“Yeah I would. I would be hella good at it.” She grumbles.

I snort a laugh, “You make it sound like a job. You would have got eaten alive.”

“Whatever! I’m hella great at everything I do.”

“Uh huh!” I say dryly and carry on walking but she’s pulled to a halt with a huff as Pip stops to do a pee.

“Come on Pipsqueak you’ve already been. Don’t you go pooping this time.”

“Haha, and you want two of them. Good luck with that.” I start to say as I turn around.

When I look to her, I see her narrowed eyes at me but then they go wide and she screams, “CHLOE LOOK OUT!!!”

I’m about to reply but I suddenly hear this loud screeching and as I turn my head, I see a car skidding along the icy path mere meters from me but then everything goes black...


	8. And then it hits me - Part 2

*Max*

“So, I hear you are taking a week off over Christmas Max. This wouldn’t have anything to do with the new girl in your life would it?”

I look over at Sarah to see her smirking at me. I quickly look away feeling a blush coming on so I drink my coffee instead to avoid having to look at her.

With a shrug I answer, “I just fancied some time off is all.”

“Please Max! You haven’t taken a holiday in... well I don’t remember you ever taking some holiday, not for this long and over the Christmas period anyhow. She must be something special to finally get Dr Maxine Caulfield to forgo work.”

“Apparently they’re already living together, all cozy in Max’s apartment.” Warren one of the porters at the hospital says, “That’s why she practically runs home after work to get back to her and always has that goofy grin all the time. That’s what I heard from some of the nurses anyway. The doctors talk about it with more of a let’s just say humorous mocking in tone.” He then shrugs before carrying on with his bowl of cereal.

I do an internal groan and eye roll as I drink the last of my coffee. God these lot love a good gossip I think to myself as I turn around.

“Well as lovely as this has been, I need to get back to it.”

“Haha are you blushing Max? I think someone is in looovee.”

“I am not I’m just very happy.” I mumble because I’m not, am I?

With a haste to get out of here and away from their inquisition and laughter I make my way through the door and down the hall.

I go and check to see if the results are back on one of my elderly patients that was bought in earlier today to Resus. She had all the classic signs of a stroke with one side of her face drooping the paralysis down her side and the inability to say certain words. Her husband was trying to be strong but you could see the pain and anguish within him. They have been married for sixty years and childhood sweethearts he told me and she is his life and he doesn’t know what he’ll do if she wasn’t here. This is always the hard part of the job to see how scared people are when the prospect of losing a loved one is right in front of them. But it is lovely too, to get to see the love and strength they have and it reinforces the faith you have in humanity that it isn’t just trying to destroy itself which is easy to think with some of the things you see in this line of work.

“Hey Max. Rich is going to be a little late because of the weather so you will have to stay on call with us for a little longer. It’s really started to hammer it down out there.” Dana comes over to tell me.

“His not the only one. We’re busy enough right now and stretched so thin with being short staffed. So, that means no going off for one of your sneaky naps.”

She gasps, “Maxine you need to have more faith in me girl. I haven’t done that for at least two days.”

I roll my eyes, “Ah huh. Anyway—"

“Hold that thought.” She cuts in as the emergency phone goes off.

Dana begins to fill out the form as she is told over the line what is coming in and I wait to see what kind of situation will be on its way.

When she hangs up, she calls over the tannoy, “Code red female, trauma call to Resus. That’s a code red trauma call to Resus. ETA 7 minutes.”

Dana then looks to me, “Sounds like a bad one. A 26-year-old woman hit by a car. Hypertension, tachycardia, she has a severe bleed and swelling from a head injury and is unresponsive at the scene. They are unable to stem the bleed so it’s a straight to theatre job.”

“Ok, call the adult trauma team down to pre-op 7 to be ready for us.” I tell her and make my way to meet the arrival.

It’s not long after that the paramedics bring in the patient but as they get closer my heart stops and everything seems to slow as this thick fog glazes over me, when I see the unmistakable bright blue hair of the one person I never thought would be coming through those doors.

“......AX... MAX!... Max, can you hear me?”

Everything suddenly comes screaming back almost in fast forward like being sucked through a vacuum and it’s so loud.

I focus on Dana’s face in front of me, “Max are you good? We need you, she needs you right now. You have to do this no-one else here can.”

I glance at Chloe but then look back to Dana with a nod, “Y-yes...”

She smiles and I turn to everyone else as they stare waiting for me to do something.

“Handover on the way to pre-op 7. Let’s move.”

The paramedic lists off her bp, heart rate, other injuries and the drugs they have already administered as I take Chloe’s hand and we rush her to theatre and for me to perform the craniotomy, which is something I never thought I would be saying...

After I have thoroughly washed up, I go to enter the operating theatre but Dana says first, “You can do this Max. You are the best surgeon in every state especially when it comes to the brain. No-one knows how to do it better than you. Chloe couldn’t be in safer hands than yours.”

I give a tentative smile and nod, “And having you with me we can’t fail.”

“Exactly. Now get in there and bring her back to us.”

With a deep breath I go through the door and make my way to Chloe.

The team have set her all up for me with her hair removed from the area I’ll be working and her face has been covered which is procedure while working on the brain and I am actually grateful for that.

“Let’s begin.”

*****

I walk out of the hospital and to a bench. And as I sit here, I place my head in my hands and immediately break down feeling absolutely exhausted and so drained right now as all my held back emotions come pouring out after being put into the back of my head to be able to perform the task at hand.

We were in surgery for over 9 hours and worked tirelessly to fix Chloe up from the multiple injuries she had. The worst one was obviously the swelling and bleed to the brain but we were able to eventually stem the bleed and close it off. I nearly lost her once on the table but we were able to bring her back because of the amazing team I had with me.

They took her to the NCCU to be looked after but I couldn’t stay, I needed a moment to gather myself after having to see Chloe like that so battered and helpless as she was just lying there hooked up to those machines...

“Max?”

I look up and see Dana and Rachel, who immediately flank me on both sides and wrap their arms around me.

“Chloe’s going to be fine Max. She’s going to make it because of you.” Dana says to me.

“Because of us.” I tell her before I ask, “What happened Rachel?”

She takes a breath and then answers, “We had just finished at the store and were making our way back to yours after taking the dogs for a walk and that... it all happened so fast. One second we were joking around and the next this car just seemed to appear out of nowhere, skidding fast along the sidewalk and then it hit, hit... I’m sorry Max I tried to warn her but it was too late I—”

“Hey, it’s not your fault ok? It sounds like an accident and if you hadn’t been with her and called for the ambulance right away then... Ugh, just please don’t blame yourself Rachel.”

“I know but I keep seeing it and hearing the sound of it hitting her as she rolled up onto the bonnet and then the windscreen. I keep thinking there must have been something I could have done.”

“You done everything you could so don’t think that.”

“Pip and Blue were whimpering at her side while we waited for the ambulance. That’s why I couldn’t come with her, I had to take them home first then I made my way here. I did try to call you and Dana to tell you what had happened but I got no answers.”

“They’re probably worried.” I mumble as I look ahead at nothing in particular.

“Kate is staying with them so she will keep an eye on them.”

I nod, “That’s good. They’ll like that.”

We sit here in silence for a little while until Dana asks, “Are you going to see her Max?”

“Yeah I will... But I think there is something I need to do first.” I stand up and then say, “Thank you both for all you done. I’ll speak to you soon.”

I then make my way to my office to use my computer...

*****

I’ve been sitting here staring at my phone for what feels like forever, trying to build up the courage and contact two people who I have never spoken to and I’m not sure if I should do it but I think they would want to know, I know I would.

So, with a couple of deep breaths I pick up the receiver and dial the number.

After a few rings a woman answers, “Hello?”

“Is this Mrs. Price?”

“Yes. Who is this?”

“Hi, my name is Dr Maxine Caulfield I’m head surgeon at the New York Presbyterian Hospital, Columbia and Cornell in Washington Heights New York. Now please don’t be alarmed but I’m calling to inform you that a miss Chloe Price was brought in to us here after a road traffic accident...” I hear her let out a small gasp on the other end.

There is silence for a moment before she asks with a quiver, “You have my baby?”

“Yes Mrs. Price, she—"

“How is she? Is she ok?” She cuts in with panic intone.

I take a breath before I answer, “Chlo—Miss Price had sustained a few injuries and had to be taken for immediate surgery...” I hear a choked sob on the other end, “There was a bleed and swelling to her brain but we were able to stem the flow and relieve the pressure. She has been stabilized and is in the NCCU right now.”

Mrs. Price doesn’t say anything for a few long moments which I completely understand. You’ve just been told your only child has had major surgery to her brain no less and to top it off you haven’t seen her in years. This is a phone call they have probably been dreading since Chloe left.

“But she’s ok though? My Chloe, my little girl is alright?”

“She has been stabilized and signs suggest she will make a full recovery when she wakes up—"

“Wakes up?”

“Yes, but it’s common place with this kind of injury. Please know Mrs. Price that she, Chloe is receiving the best possible care and my team and myself will do everything we can to ensure her full recovery.”

“... I... my husband and I will be there as soon as we can. And thank you.”

“Of course, Mrs. Price. I’m sure Chloe would love to hear your voice and see a familiar face when she wakes up.”

She hmms on the other end before hanging up.

I take a deep breath before I stand up and make my way to Chloe’s room as I’m thinking whether I done the right thing in contacting her parents and also hoping she is going to be ok...

*****

“Dr Caulfield. The patient is stable and no sign of any deterioration or change in her vitals.” One of the care team who is assigned to Chloe tells me when I enter.

“Thank you, Davis.”

Just before he leaves, he places his hand on my shoulder, “We’re going to take good care of her Max.”

I give him a small grateful smile, “I know you will.”

He squeezes my shoulder then leaves as I move to the bedside and look over Chloe and her basically lifeless body and the only sounds to be heard are the beeps of her heart and the ventilator to help her breathe and it’s deafening in here.

I lean down and press my lips to hers for a few moments as I try to hold my tears at bay when she doesn’t kiss me back because she can’t.

I move the chair next to her bed then sit down and take her hand in both of mine, her cold hand that feels so wrong because she’s not squeezing back or running her thumb softly over my skin.

I just watch her for a while before I say, “You know I never realized how loud those machines are until now. Do you think they make them that noisy on purpose? I bet they do to make sure no-one can sleep properly, just like with these damn uncomfortable seats.”

I almost expect her to make one of her wise cracking remarks about it only being loud now I’m in here and she was sleeping fine. I wish she would because I miss that smart mouth of hers.

“Pipsqueak and Blue are with Kate right now so you know they are going to be being spoilt rotten. But I know they will be missing you Chloe, just like I do. Your soft eyes the way you would look at me, to your cocky smirk and that confident voice of yours telling me that it’s ok... because I need that now Chloe, I need you to tell me you’re ok and that everything’s going to be alright. Please...”

I lay my head down to her chest as my tears start to fall and I feel like my heart is breaking right now.

“Please come back to me Chloe, please... I can’t and don’t want to do this without you... I love you Chloe Price...”


	9. Awake

“Max... hey Max?”

I stir awake to the sound of someone calling my name.

I lift my head a little and squint my eyes at the light coming through the window into the room.

“Hey Max.”

I look over and see Dana with a sad smile as she looks at me then to Chloe, “Any change?”

With a sigh I answer, “No not yet but it’s only been a little while since they took her off the ventilator.”

She comes over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder, “Max you look shattered. How about you go home and get yourself a shower and some rest. You haven’t left this room for days now.”

I shake my head with my eyes still on Chloe, “No! I need to be here when she wakes up.”

“Ok Max. Have her parents got here yet?”

“Not yet. But it might be because of the weather. They have cancelled a lot of flights into New York and some roads have been closed too.”

“Yeah the blizzard was awful but it’s started to slow now though. It’s definitely not as bad.”

I bring Chloe’s hand up to my lips and hold it there as I ask, “How have Blue, Pip and the pups been?”

“They’re ok but I think they really miss you both. We’ve put the pups into yours and Chloe’s room because Pip and Blue have taken to sleeping on your bed and don’t really leave there.”

I smile sadly, “D’you hear that Chlo? They miss you and need you to come home.” I then close my eyes as I try to hold myself together.

“She’ll be home soon Max.”

Dana leans down to give me hug and we stay like this for a little while...

“Have you spoken to the board yet about why you had to do the op?” Dana asks as she moves back from me.

“No. And I’m not going to until I’m ready. They can fire me do whatever they want but I have more important things to worry about than answering those stuffy stuck up asses.”

“I know Max, I know.” She says with a guilt in tone.

I glance at Dana then back to Chloe, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“It’s ok, you don’t need to apologize.”

We go silent for a little while after that and I feel really bad for being like that to Dana, especially since she has done nothing wrong, only been here for me the whole time and basically moved into my place with Rachel to look after the dogs.

“I have to get back to it Max. But I will come around again soon and I’ll bring you something to eat and drink. Rachel and Juliet said they would come by at some point today as well.”

I stand up and give her a hug, “Thank you Dana, for all you’re doing and being here for me, for Chloe. I really do appreciate it even though I don’t act like it.”

“I just wish I could do more.” She pulls back and smiles, “And Chloe will be back to her old self in no time. Teasing us all and you about your height.”

I chuckle a little, “Yeah, I miss that. I would give anything to hear her tease me again.”

“Chloe’s a fighter Max and with everything she’s been through this will be nothing. She can probably hear us right now and is more than likely groaning with embarrassment and saying how we need to stop being so sappy.”

“Thanks Dana. I’ll try and be a little more social when you come back.”

“Don’t mention it Max it’s what I’m here for, well that and chauffeuring you around everywhere.”

I chuckle at that, “Yes, I’m sure you miss that very much.”

“I do actually. We had some good laughs on our journeys.” She muses as she goes to the door, “I’ll see you soon Maxi. And get some rest you don’t want Chloe waking up and that face is the first thing she sees.”

I smile at her as she laughs and leaves the room.

With a sigh I turn my attention back on Chloe. I softly stroke my fingers over the side of her face before I hold her cheek.

“I don’t know if you can hear me or not. Some people say they heard the voices of their family and friends. So, I’m going to believe you can hear me as I’ve rambled on to you for days.” I give her a kiss then I gently place my forehead to hers, “I meant what I said to you and I’ve never told anyone that but I want to be able to tell you Chloe.”

I give her another kiss before I settle myself back down in my chair and continue to watch and wait for her to wake up...

*****

“..... Oh Chloe. My little girl... it’s really you.”

I frown a little in an almost daze when I get woken up by a male voice I don’t recognize and then I hear another, a female one.

“We have missed you so much, so much Chloe. We never gave up on findin’ you.”

I blink and then rub my eyes a little as I lift my head. I yawn before I focus on two people on the opposite side of the bed.

They both look to me as if only just noticing I’m here.

I look between them and then realize who they must be because they do look very much like her.

I let go of Chloe’s hand as I clear my throat and stand up, “Hi, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Price, Chloe’s parents. I’m Max.”

They stare for a moment before Mrs. Price asks, “Max?”

I’m about to say something but one of Chloe’s carers comes in, “Good evening Dr Caulfield. How is our patient doing? Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize we had more visitors.” I look over to see Mackenzie with an apologetic smile.

“Max, as in the Dr Maxine Caulfield who contacted me?”

I feel a little nervous but I’m not sure why as I turn back to them and answer, “I, yes I am.”

“You are the one who saved our daughter, the one who operated to save her life?” Mr. Price asks.

“Well I had a very good team with me who helped.”

“She’s being modest.” Mackenzie starts to say as she checks Chloe’s vitals, “Our Dr Caulfield is the best surgeon there is and she hasn’t left Chloe’s side since the operation.”

Mr. Price comes around to my side and I’m wondering what he is going to do before he wraps me up into a tight hug.

I kind of jump from the surprise of it as he says, “Thank you, thank you so much for saving our little girl, for bringing her back to us and looking after her.”

“Oh, I... that’s erm that’s ok.” I very lamely reply.

He pulls away with this happiest of smiles and tears in his eyes and then walks back to his wife.

“Yes, thank you Dr Caulfield. You don’t know what it means to see our baby again.” Mrs. Price says as she gazes at Chloe and brushes her hair softly behind her ear.

“Please call me Max.”

She glances at me with a small smile before looking back to Chloe.

“Ok all her vitals are normal so I’ll leave you to it. Max can answer any and all questions you may have and I will be back in the next hour.” Mackenzie says before she makes her way to the door.

I don’t know what to really do with myself as we fall into silence and Mr. and Mrs. Price fuss and talk to Chloe. But I feel like I should give them some time alone with her but I don’t want to leave her.

“How long until she wakes up? We could only get through to someone every now and then as we tried to get here.” Mrs. Price suddenly asks.

“It could be minutes or hours. I can’t give you a definitive answer I’m afraid, I wish I could.”

I look to Chloe as I say with a smile, “But Chloe’s very strong, defiant even, so hopefully it won’t be too long now.”

When I turn back to them, they are both staring at me with a look I can’t gauge as Mrs. Price says, “You seem to know Chloe very well.”

I’m not sure what to really reply with and I don’t think it’s my place to tell them either. So, I just answer, “I met Chloe a while ago now—"

“How did you meet? Was it in New York? We looked…” Mr. Price cuts in then says a little guilty, “Sorry it’s just been so long since we saw our baby, so many years without her and of searching. We don’t know anything about her time away from us.”

“No no I completely understand. This must be so overwhelming for you to see her again.”

“You have no idea.” Mrs. Price says quietly still gazing at Chloe like if she takes her eyes off of her, she might disappear again.

“I can’t imagine how hard this has been for you both. I know Chloe missed you both immensely.”

“Really?” Mrs. Price asks with a little hope but also a tone of skepticism too.

“Yes. It was just the other day we were walking home from a friends place and Chloe said how she misses you both.”

“Home? You live together?” Mr. Price asks with surprise.

I want to give myself a slap for letting that slip. I think I must just be sleep deprived at the moment.

I nod, “Yes we do.”

Mrs. Price hmms before Mr. Price asks, “Will you tell us about her, what she’s like? We know so little about her now.”

I take a breath and can’t help a smile start to appear, “Chloe... well Chloe is something else and she’ll do anything for anyone. She is probably one of the most head strong, proudly stubborn and independent people I have ever met. And I work with a whole hospital full of them—"

“She must take after her mother.” Mr. Price says with a small chuckle and Mrs. Price looks to him with a small smile.

“But she is also the funniest, sweetest and most caring girl I’ve ever met—"

“That’s definitely me.” Mr. Price states and his wife rolls her eyes amused.

“Chloe changed my life the day I met her and I know I would be a lesser person if I didn’t have her in it now because I was and so was my life. She’s the most beautiful woman inside and out...” I trail off quietly feeling myself tearing up as I spoke about her.

I clear my throat and look up after a moment and see them both staring at me and they seem a little teary themselves but with soft smiles.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to talk so much.”

Mrs. Price shakes her head, “No. That was lovely to hear. It sounds like you really care about Chloe.”

More than you know I say to myself but answer with, “I do.”

“Good. I’m glad my Chloe had someone who cares about her so much and was looking out for her.”

We fall silent after that as they go back to gazing at Chloe and I can’t help but feel out of place.

So, using everything I have I decide I must tare myself away from Chloe.

I watch her for a few moments before I say, “I should go now and give you some time with Chloe.”

“Thank you, Max. And thank you for saving our Chloe.” Mr. Price says.

Then Mrs. Price says, “Yes thank you for all you ‘ave done.”

“Of course.” I reply quietly.

I look to Chloe for a moment feeling my tears threatening to fall then start to turn around but pause to ask, “W-would it, it be ok with you if I came back to see her?”

“Please do. I think Chloe would love it if you were here especially for when she wakes... and so would we.” Mrs. Price replies with a kind smile.

I smile a little myself with a grateful, “Thank you.” Before giving Chloe one last glance and leaving her behind and part of my heart too as it breaks not being next to her...

*****

I start to stir awake with a groan as I’m being shaken softly with, “Max... hello Max?”

With another groan I open my eyes and try to focus on the figure above me. When my eyes finally adjust, I see Mr. Price looking down at me.

I quickly jump up and stumble a little being slightly unsteady on my feet probably from the lack of sleep and food.

Mr. Price steadies me, “Woah there. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Sorry I’m fine.” He lets me go and I stand up straight then hastily ask, “Is it Chloe? Is she ok? Or—"

He smiles as he cuts in, “No no she is fine, well still sleeping but nothing has happened.”

I breathe a sigh of relief, “Good, that’s good... is everything ok?”

“Yes, a lot better now thanks to you. We just thought you might like to go and spend some time on your own with Chloe while my wife and I get something to eat and drink from the canteen?”

I can’t help my smile forming with the gesture, “I, yes thank you I would really like that.”

“We will be back soon but that doesn’t mean you have to leave when we return, ok?”

With a nod I reply, “Ok, thank you, both of you.” I look to Mrs. Price when I suddenly see her standing a little behind him with a kind but tired smile.

“Go on. We’ll see you soon.”

“Thank you.” I say as I leave my temporary chairs where I’ve been sleeping and start to make my way to Chloe.

As I enter her room, I can’t help feeling this relief as my eyes land on Chloe. It seems like I’ve been apart from her for so long whereas it’s probably about a day.

I stand next to her and just take her all in for a moment before I lean down and place a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I missed you so much Chloe. God it’s not the same when you’re not with me. I can’t eat I can’t even sleep properly anymore without you. And I hate that I feel so weak now and I’ve never needed someone before but I need you, do you hear me? I need you.”

I give her another kiss before I rest my ear to her chest and I can hear her soothing steady heartbeat that has my tears falling...

As I’m lying near enough on top of Chloe now and mumbling god knows what to her, I think I hear a small groaned, “M-Max...”

I pause whatever it was I was saying to listen for anything else and look to the door because I often hear my name at the moment from someone checking on me but I’m usually asleep and I’m sure I’m not right now.

But hearing and seeing nothing I continue to talk, “I’ve got lots of photos that Dana and Rachel and even Kate have sent me of the pups and of Pip and Blue. They rea—" I abruptly stop my rambling when I feel my hand being squeezed.

I think that maybe I imagined it but I squeeze back anyway and then I hear the most beautiful most fulfilling sound I’ve been dying to hear, “Max...”

I lift my head slowly from her chest almost scared that I might be losing my mind but when my eyes see those blue ones staring back at me, I don’t care if I am because I’ve missed them so much.

“Chloe...” I whisper.

She gives me a small smile with a groggily spoken, “My little hot nerd.”

It makes me chuckle, “Why am I not surprised that those are the first words you say to me.”

She tries to give me one of her cocky smirks, “You are my, mine and little.”

My smile grows as do my tears, “I am...”

She smiles but then winces a little with a couple of coughs.

I quickly go over to fill a small cup with water as I ask, “How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”

“Like crap. I don’t hurt too much just some throb, throbbing and a little woozy.”

She lifts her head slightly so I can give her some drink, “Not too much Chlo. Little sips.”

*Chloe*

I let out a satisfied sigh when I feel that small amount of water slightly quench my thirst.

“Thanks babe...”

I lay my head back down and Max begins to stroke the side of my face softly as she looks at me with tears in her eyes and this gentle but sad smile.

I take her free hand from my stomach and bring it to my lips to place a kiss on it then hold it tight before I ask, “What happened Max?”

“What do you remember?”

I think for a moment but there is nothing really coming to me, “I don’t know just, just little bits... like I was with Rachel and and we walked... the dog, dogs, a car but I don’t know... after that and it kinda hurts to think hard about it.”

“I’m sorry, it’s ok you don’t need to. I’ll get someone in to check on you in a moment...” I take a breath and tell her, “You got hit by a car. It was going to goddamn fast though, so it lost control on the ice and couldn’t stop and then, then it—"

“Hey Max, Max it’s ok, I’m ok.” I cut in when she starts to cry.

But she shakes her head as her tears fall harder and she chokes, “No it’s not ok Chlo it’s not. I nearly lost you, I did lose you... I was so scared. I’ve never been so scared before... I thought I was, that you...”

I don’t let her finish and tell her, “Come up here.”

“But but I’ll hurt you I—” 

“Get that butt up here now!”

She chokes a small sob but she climbs up onto the bed next to me.

I wrap my arms around her feeling a few different areas of pain and tears of my own knowing she has been hurting, crying over me. But I don’t care about my pain because seeing Max like this is worse and hurts more than anything else.

“Shh I’m here Max, I’m right here with you...” I kiss the side of her head as I stroke through her hair, “I’m never leaving you again. I done it once and it, it destroyed me... I’m with you forever Max.”

“Yeah forever...”

I feel her start to settle down a little after a while like this. She has stopped shaking and her sniffles have quieted too.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again.” She mumbles into me.

It makes me smile when she says that and I close my eyes feeling kind of out of it but good too as Max leaves little kisses to my neck, shoulder and chest and her hand glides softly up and down my side.

I’m trying to keep my eyes open but they feel so heavy right now and I’m definitely losing the fight.

“I missed you so much.” I hear Max whisper and I can only do a small hum in acknowledgment, “I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you... I love you Chloe...”

My eyes open when I hear her say that or what I thought she said because it was so quiet and I might be hallucinating right now I don’t know.

“Max, did you—" I stop my words dead when the door opens and I see two people I haven’t seen in so long and I didn’t know if I ever would again.

They both stare back at me with wide eyes for a moment as Max lifts her head up then looks over to them then quickly gets off the bed.

Mom rushes over as she says, “Oh Chloe you’re awake, you’re awake.”

Then dad does the same saying, “My girl, you’re alright. We’ve been so worried. But you’re ok.”

This is so overwhelming right now and I don’t know what to think and my heart feels almost painful with how hard and fast it’s pounding.

“We never stopped looking for you Chloe, never stopped.” Moms says as she strokes her hand over the side of my face and her tears fall.

As dad squeezes my hand tight, “You don’t know what it means to see you again my girl and how much we’ve missed you. When we got a call to say you were here and hurt, we came as soon as—"

“What?” I cut in, “Who told you?”

“Max. She phoned to tell us what had happened.” Mom answers.

I turn to Max who looks guilty at me, “You told them?”

“I di—didn’t know if, I thought—"

“Thought you would make that decision for me?”

She looks down with a quiet, “I’m sorry.”

But I can’t seem to stop what I’m saying my emotions feel all over the place, “You had no right!”

“Chlo that isn’t fai—" Dad starts to say something but I ignore him.

“That wasn’t your decision to make Max it was mine.”

“Chloe please, you need to calm down. You’ll hurt yourself.” Max says as she looks at one of the machines, I’m on.

“Maybe you should leave then.” I tell her and I hate myself for it especially with the hurt expression she has like I just told her I hate her.

“Chloe Price!” Mom starts with anger, “If it wasn’t for Max you wouldn’t be here right now. She saved your life.” 

I look over to Max and she is kind of hugging herself not looking at me but at the floor.

I’m feeling all over the place right now and I am really hurting and it’s not really physical pain but I can’t seem to control my mouth.

“I didn’t ask her too and I didn’t say you could call them here. You always have to interfere. I don’t need you doing everything for me.”

“Chloe you should calm down. And it’s not right to take it out on Max.” Dad says sternly, “We have been beside ourselves these past years and knowing that you were here you don’t know what it meant to hear that. And you’re wrong you needed or even more need Max.”

“I don’t need nobody. I made it on my own for long enough. Maybe you should all leave.”

“No, I’ll go.” Max says quietly before mom or dad can and turns around.

But she looks back to me with the most hurt I’ve seen in her, “I’m so sorry Chloe.” She whispers with her tears falling, “I thought... I thought I was going to lose you.” Then she leaves through the door.

I bite my bottom lip and close my eyes tight as my tears start to fall and my heart feels like I’ve actually broke it.

“That was such a cruel thing to do Chloe Price. We never raised you to be so nasty.” I hear mom start up in her I’m incredibly disappointed and angry with you voice and it’s so weird hearing it again, “That girl has been absolutely beside herself. She doesn’t eat and only sleeps when she’s at the point of complete exhaustion. She hasn’t left your ungrateful side since she operated on you to save your life.”

My tears fall harder and I know what moms saying is right. I always do this to Max when she gives me something or tries to help me. I really am cruel to her and I don’t deserve to be with someone as kind, as caring and perfect as she is...

*Max*

I’ve been sitting curled up on the chair near Chloe’s room after she got so angry with me and wanted me gone. I thought she might be angry but I didn’t think she would get like this. I feel like I should leave but I can’t bring myself to go and even if she hates me, I need to make sure she is still going to be ok.

“Hi my little hot doc.” I hear Rachel call to me but I don’t look to her I can’t and keep my head buried in my knees.

I feel her sit next to me as she says, “I was on my way here with a change of clothes for you when Dana phoned and said Chloe has finally decided to wake her hella lazy ass up. You must be so happy.”

“Yeah, I am.” Is all I can reply quietly with.

Rachel places her hand on my arm, “Hey Max. What’s wrong?”

“She hates me.”

“Who hates you?”

“C-Chloe.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, she doesn’t hate you.”

“She does and she told me to go.”

“Why?”

“Because I brought her parents here and I’m always interfering which I am and she said she doesn’t need me. She was so angry with me.”

“Hey, look at me Max?”

I slowly lift my head and look to her, “Maybe it was just a lot to take in for her, seeing them again. She still shouldn’t have said those things to you though. You have done nothing but good for her.” She started to get a little angry at the end.

“It’s ok Rach and it wasn’t my place to do that, I had no right. I’m always interfering with her life and—"

“No! Don’t you dare think that. You have done so much for her and if she can’t see that then she needs to take a hella good look at herself. Even before the accident you have been there, always helped her and never gave up on her at points moody ungrateful ass. Then you save her life and don’t leave her side basically destroying yourself in the process to be treated like that. Nu uh, no hella way.”

“Rachel it’s fine. Please don’t be angry with her.”

She stands up and says, “I’m not.”

“Where are you going?”

“To see Dana for a moment.”

“Please don’t go to Chloe. She isn’t strong yet and it could make her worse.”

She gives me a smile as she leans down to kiss the top of my head then says, “I will be back soon.”

*Chloe*

I start to stir to the sound of someone clearing their throat a few times rather loudly I might add.

As my eyes begin to adjust, I hear, “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t wake you, did I?”

I look over to the side and see Rachel sitting on a chair with her arms crossed as she stares at me with this weird intense face.

“Um, hi. What are you doing here? Wait where’s my mom and dad?” I quickly ask as I notice them not here.

“They have gone to check on Max. You know the one who slept on those hella ridiculously uncomfortable chairs when she couldn’t be by your bedside like she has been for the past six days straight.”

I wince and shrink in on myself when she says all that feeling like a complete bitch which I am.

“And do you know why she left you for the first time in days?”

“No.” I mumble knowing it doesn’t matter what I answer she will tell me anyway.

“She was being the worst person in the entire world by allowing your parents to spend some alone time with you. Dana told her she should go home and get some rest and food because she hadn’t since you got brought in. And Max being the hella selfish and uncaring person she is said no way was she going anywhere she couldn’t leave you because you might need her and if anything happened to you, she would never forgive herself.”

I’m trying to fight back my tears right now but it’s not really working.

“I’ve never seen Max like she’s been. We were all worried about you but we were also so worried for Max too. If something happened to you, we didn’t know what she might do.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to. She thinks you hate her Chloe and she blames herself for it.”

“I could never hate Max, I lo—well I could just never hate her. She is the only person I’ve ever met who didn’t judge or try to use me in some way. I hate myself for how I treat her sometimes and she still puts up with all my crap. She could have anyone she wants and I don’t understand why she would want someone like me… I don’t deserve her.”

“Maybe you don’t—"

“Thanks.” I mutter.

“But maybe you do. Max hasn’t told us much about your past or why you were living on the streets but I know it makes her sad and I can sense your pain from what you’ve been through. Yet Max doesn’t see any of that, she just sees the person you are, hella prickly moods aside and only knows your good, kind and you make her feel good and laugh like I haven’t seen.”

“She makes me feel the same.” I whisper.

“And that hella scares you. I get that but you can’t treat her like you have. That I will hella kick your ass for! You are the first person to have ever got that giant brain of hers out of a book and work. I think you know she loves you and I think you feel the same way about her. Either that or you are like some kind of hella god in bed. Why else would she stay with you?”

I shift a little under her smirking gaze and stutter, “I’ve never, I mean we’ve never. What I mean is—you know what it doesn’t matter.”

Rachel sits staring at me with the widest eyes and her mouth slightly hung open after what I said.

I can feel myself blushing madly right now and her unmoving gaping stare isn’t helping with it either.

After what feels like an eternity she finally says, “You’ve never? Or just not ever with Max?” Which doesn’t help with my burning bright red blush.

With a groan of embarrassment, I look away with a mumbled, “Both.”

“Wow!” I hear her breathy surprise, “No wonder you’re so uptight and you got so embarrassed and run off when I quizzed you about your twos sexual habits.”

“Jesus! And that wasn’t why.” I grumble.

She clears her throat, “Well um, you should hella tap that little hottie and make sure all ya bits haven’t dried up.”

“Oh my god! You’re so gross Rachel.”

She snickers very amused with my awkwardness and stands up as she says, “You never know. And if I were you with the hella magical and talented fingers on call for you 24/7 I’d be hitting it every moment I got.”

“Stop talking about my girl like that!” I tell her pointedly.

She gives me a sly grin, “I’m just saying you should hella get on that. If your accident is going to teach you anything it’s you shouldn’t waste time if you want something because you never know when your number might be up.”

She walks to the door before she says, “You got hella lucky Chloe. Take hold of what you want, keep holding on tight and never let it go. You found something special and Max will never ever let you down.”

“I know she won’t.” I say quietly before I ask, “Could you um, see if Max will come in and talk to me? I would go to her but you know, I can’t.”

“Sure Chloe.” She opens the door then says with a big assed smirk, “Hmm hospital sex is it? Mmm I might have to find Dana because that sounds hella fun.”

“Jesus! Get out Rachel.” I slightly shriek.

Much to her cackling away from my room.

I sigh and settle myself back down well try to anyway because if Max does come in here, I need to do some major begging to try to put things right. If she lets me that is...


	10. Thank you

*Dual PoV*

I’ve been standing outside Chloe’s room for a couple of minutes now as I try to pluck up the courage to go in. I’m just scared because I don’t want to upset her or worse.

But with a few deep breaths I knock before I open the door and ask, “Is it ok if I come in?”

.

I look over to Max and I feel my heart start to race as I nod, “Of course it is.”

She gives me a hesitant smile, then closes the door behind her.

I shift a little to sit up more and can’t help a groan, then a sharp intake of air when I try to move my pillow.

Max quickly looks to me and moves closer as she opens her mouth, but closes it just as fast then looks away.

God I’m such an asshole! I always make her feel bad, like she can’t even see if I’m ok ‘cos I might jump down her throat.

So, I ask, “Max, could you help me with my pillow please?”

.

I look to Chloe when she asks that and smile slightly as I move over to her. She leans forward a little so I can adjust the pillow.

“Is that ok?”

“Yeah, thanks Max.”

We fall silent after that, so I decide to break it by saying, “I’m sorry Chloe. I shouldn’t—"

“No, please don’t apologize Max. I should have never spoken to you like that. You deserve so much more than me being a bitch to you. I just couldn’t handle everything and it was all too much for me to take in. I’m sorry Max.”

“It’s ok. You had just woken up and then you have another big shock with seeing your parents again.”

“That’s still no excuse. I didn’t even say thank you for that or the fact you saved my life.”

“It wasn’t just me who—"

.

“Don’t do that.” I cut in as I take her hand, “You are the one who stopped the bleed and swelling to my head. And you are the one who is standing here in front of me right now. I know I died on that table and if it wasn’t for you.” I shiver slightly when I say that because it’s actually scary to know I was clinically dead, “So, I will say again, thank you Max for saving me.”

She frowns for a moment but then does a slight nod with a quietly spoken, “Ok... and, you’re welcome.”

I squeeze her hand and take a breath before I say, “I’m so sorry Max for the things I said to you and how I reacted. That was such a nasty and cruel way to treat you. You don’t ever and didn’t deserve that and I’m sorry.”

.

I can feel myself tearing up seeing Chloe look so disgusted with herself. And as I watch a few tears fall down her cheeks, it actually breaks my heart.

“I won’t lie and say it didn’t hurt because it did. You can’t treat me that way Chloe, it’s not fair on me. We are supposed to be a team, a partnership. I’m your girlfriend and I didn’t deserve that. Especially after what had happened…” I trail off because I hate thinking about it.

She nods slowly and looks to me with such guilt, “I know Max and I know that saying sorry doesn’t make it better. I hate myself for being that way to you. My mind was rushing everywhere, with so many things and my mouth just engaged before my brain could even catch up. And seeing my parents standing there, I mean really standing there right in front of me. I didn’t know if I was awake, dreaming or dead. It’s still no excuse and I will understand if you… if you don’t want to be with me or need time.” 

“Oh no you don’t! You do not get away from me that easily Chloe Price. I didn’t get where I am by just giving up because it might be hard.” I tell her sternly and she raises her eyebrows at me, “When you are better, you will be spending a very long time making it up to me.”

She smiles a little, “Do you promise? Because I don’t want to ever give you up Max. You mean too much to me… and I’m still gonna keep apologizing and do everything to make it up to you.”

I smile myself, “Good because I expect an immense amount of groveling to happen.”

She chuckles, “I will look forward to begging for your forgiveness and slaving it up to you.”

“If you’re enjoying it then I’m not doing it right.”

“Well, I will make sure to tell you what a great job you’re doing too.”

We both chuckle and then look at each other for a moment before I sigh, “I need to say I’m sorry too for springing that on you with your parents. I understand why you reacted the way you did and you were right, it wasn’t my place to do that. It’s just, I was so scared Chloe, of, of losing you. I didn’t know how y-you would be when or if you woke... you woke up... I didn’t want to be, to be the one to tell y-your parents you had, had di...” I can’t finish and instead I just break down again. I feel so stupid right now because I keep crying, even though she is ok.

“Hey shh shh... come on babe...”

.

I pull Max to me with a small wince of pain, but ignore it and tell her, “Get up on here with me. I hate being so weak and not able to just pick you up and wrap you in my arms.”

She gingerly gets on the bed, but I can feel the hesitance in her when she places her hand on my stomach.

So, I take her arm and pull it tighter around me, “I need your huggers right now—"

“I don’t want to hurt… to hurt you though.”

“Any pain is worth it, if I get to have you do this. And I’ve obviously missed out on a lot of hugs and sexy smooches from you. Which is so not cool and means I’m owed backpay.”

That gets a small wet chuckle out of her which makes me smile especially when she says quietly, “I may have given you a, a few hugs and and kisses already.” And makes soft little patterns on my stomach and side.

“Oh really?” I ask with a mock offended tone and she shrugs, “I feel like I’ve been cheated and took advantage of. So, I think you are going to have to show me what it is I was subjected to.”

.

I lift my head and look down at Chloe, to see her kind of intense eyes staring back at me.

“But I’m hugging you now.”

She shakes her head, “No, I want to feel what those lips of yours done to me. Show me?”

I try to hold back my smile at Chloe, as I lean down and peck her on the lips.

But she shakes her head again when I pull back, “No, not good enough. Show me Max, show me what I’ve been missing out on.”

.

I raise my hand to Max’s cheek and whisper with no small amount of desperation in tone, “Please?”

She looks between my eyes a couple of times before she moves in to place a longer kiss to my lips.

But when I feel her go to pull away, I keep her to me with the hand on her cheek. I place my other hand on her hip and mumble against her lips, “Don’t stop, keep going.”

She looks into my eyes for a moment and there is a reluctance in hers. But as I run my tongue along her bottom lip, then give it a nibble, she basically melts into me with a small dreamy moan...

.

God I’ve missed this with Chloe, just feeling her warmth, her soft eager lips and tongue, to those little moans she makes. But I’m trying to hold back because she has only been awake for about a day now.

But then I feel her hand start to move under my top and travel towards my breast.

I pull back from the kiss with a small gasp when she squeezes me. I look into her eyes and ask, “What are you doing?”

She squeezes my breast again making me bite my bottom lip as she answers, “What I’ve wanted to do for so long and show you just how much you mean to me.”

“Chloe, you don’t need to show me—"

.

“But I want you Max.” I cut in and slip hand under her bra.

It feels so good holding her soft boob against my palm and makes her shiver but she says, “Someone could walk in here. But not only that, you had major surgery and it may do you harm.”

“Then we’ll be careful.” I retort as I take her free hand and place it over my boob.

I hold it there and bite my lip but again Max says, “Chloe we can’t. Why the sudden urge to do this?”

“The nosey one may have been to see me. It just made me think of all that wasted time I’ve had with you, and being scared. Well I’m not scared Max, I have never wanted you more than I do now.”

I can see the smile she tries to hold back but as she starts saying, “The nosey one? Oh, never mind, I know who you mean.” She begins to smile and chuckles a little but still tries to be serious, “We still should—mmm shouldn’t. That erm, you, we could get…” But then lets out a small moan when I run my thumb over her nipple and smirk when she shivers, “Jesus, stop distracting me! I’m trying to be the responsible one here and what you are doing and that damn sexy face of yours, is not helping.”

“Babe, I could have died without ever getting to experience what you feel like, what it feels to be touched by you, the woman I love... and I love you more than anything Max.”

.

I stare down at Chloe feeling my eyes grow wide at what she just said and I almost can’t believe it.

“I, you erm, you love me?”

She smiles softly at me, “I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time now. You’ve saved my life so many times Max and loving you doesn’t seem enough to give you back, in comparison to what you give me. But it’s all I have and I’ll tell you, show you every day for the rest of our lives, if you’ll let me.”

I can’t help the embarrassing choked sob that comes out and ask, “You really love me? You, do you mean it?”

.

It makes me chuckle at Max, as she looks so happy but also unbelieving with what I said.

I take our hands off my boob and place them over my heart, “Yes, I mean it. I love you Max Caulfield and I don’t want to waste any more time with feeling scared or for my prideful crap to stand in our way. I need you in my life, to help me and to keep me whole. You make me proud to be who I am Max.”

She laughs with her tears falling and starts to pepper me with kisses as she says, “You don’t know how amazing that makes me feel to hear you say that. I am definitely not going to ever let you go again now. You are stuck with me Chloe Price.”

“Haha ow ah, ha... oh wow! Ok ok, this isn’t exactly careful.” I shriek and squirm a little.

.

I pull back from Chloe with guilt, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, I didn’t—"

She quickly brings me down and cuts me off with her lips, before saying, “Hey, I may be delicate but I didn’t tell you to stop. Did I?”

I can’t help my smile as she smirks back at me, “Now get those magic wonders you call fingers to work and nurse me back to health. Oh, and don’t skimp on the smooches either.”

I snort a laugh but then gasp when she squeezes my breast and travels her other hand to my butt with a small slap...

.

Max and I are getting a lot hotter and heavier with panting moans of pleasure. Greedy hands on boobs and asses, groping and squeezing all that we can. Our tongues dancing around each other’s and teeth biting soft skin. It’s the most exhilarating make-outs we have ever had but the door suddenly opens.

Then I hear mom, “Chloe we thoug—oh my lord!”

In a slight daze I pull back a little from Max’s lips, as she yelps and scrambles to get off the bed but falls to the floor with an, “Oooff.” Then jumps back to her feet.

I can’t help a small laugh escaping at her, but try my hardest to hold it back when she looks to me with narrowed eyes, but the bright red blush is just adorable.

I look over at dad when I hear him chuckle but then he says, “Sorry sorry.” when mom nudges her elbow into his side but he still looks amused.

“We were just comin’ to see if everything was alright. And it seems we needn’t have bothered.”

.

Oh my god, I think I’m going to die right now of embarrassment. I told her we would get caught and someone would walk in here. Damn you Chloe Price and your very hot and sexy ways!

“So, maybe you would like us to go back out?” Mr. Price, William says with amusement.

Ok, I’m definitely about to die so I quickly say, “No no, I was just leaving. You erm, you stay and I should leave, yes leave.” Then I start to make a hasty exit.

But pause when Chloe calls, “Hey Max, wait.”

I look back to her and she gives me this mischievous look, “What, no kiss goodbye?”

“Oh my god Chloe!” I shriek and dart past her parents with a mumbled, “Sorry.” Then out of the room and to somewhere I can hideaway, to never have to acknowledge what just happened. Hmm maybe the Antarctic and then I can also cool my burning hot face down too…

*Chloe*

So goddamn cute, I think to myself as Max makes a hasty exit.

I let out a content sigh and settle back down. But then I hear, “Ahem!”

I look over at mom and dad, who I kind of forgot about.

Mom has her eyebrow raised and dad still has this amused grin.

“Is there something you would like to tell us Chloe?” Dad asks with a tease in tone.

I start to shift a little uncomfortably and know I’m blushing. God they’ve only been back in my life for a day and already I’m feeling like a kid again. How the hell do they do that?

“Not really, no.” I mumble.

They both come over as dad asks with amusement, “Are you sure Chloe?”

“Yep!”

Dad snickers making me huff but mom says, “William, leave her alone.”

“I’m just being inquisitive and friendly.”

Mom rolls her eyes and tells him but as she looks at me with a smile, “When Chloe is ready, she will tell us what she wants to. Until then, all we need to know is, she is ok and happy.” She strokes some hair out of my face, “Just know, we’ll always love you and never judge ya no matter what.”

I smile back feeling all these different things. Like love, acceptance and comfort from how caring they are being. It’s really weird because it’s foreign to me now but it is also really nice too. I’ve definitely missed having it and just them both in general.

“Of course, we’ll never judge you. As long as you’re happy, then so are we.” Dad reiterates, “She, Max I mean, seems like a lovely young woman Chloe.”

I can’t help smiling wider, “She is. Max is the most incredibly amazing and beautiful person I’ve ever met. She has done so much for me and changed my life in every way possible, for the better.” I look up at them both and clear my throat, “I mean yeah, she is.”

The both of them chuckle, very amused at my embarrassment.

I huff with a mumbled, “Whatever.”

“I’m sorry sweetie. We’re just teasin’.” Mom says and then leans down to kiss my forehead, “We will let you get some rest, ok? Visiting hours are nearly over.”

“Oh, ok.” I whisper when she says that and look down feeling this ache inside.

“Yes honey, you need to rest and keep your strength up.” Dad says and gives my head a kiss.

I bite my lip for a moment before I look up and quietly ask, “Are you going to come back?”

They both smile as mom says, “Of course we’re comin’ back Chloe.”

“They couldn’t keep us away even if they tried. You’ll be sick of us before you know it.”

I feel a little teary as they both give me a hug on either side of me and I mumble, “I’ve missed you guys so much. I’m so sorry I left and, and didn’t say anything to—"

“Shhh, don’t apologize my baby girl. That’s all in the past now.” Mom cuts in and she sounds a little teary herself.

“Exactly. We don’t care about any of that. All we care about is that you’re alive and safe. That’s all we ever wanted. Ok Chlo, ok?”

I nod with a few tears falling and hold on to them almost unwilling to let them go.

After a little longer like this, they pull back and mom says, “We’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning.” She then smirks, “I’ll be sure to send Max in on our way out.” Which makes me blush.

“Yes. I very much doubt she has gone far. Those chairs just outside your room, have basically become her bed while we were in here. I’m sure you will want to continue your making up.”

Now my blush is full blown I can feel as I groan with embarrassment.

“You know, I think I’m ok with you both going for a while now.” I grumble.

They both laugh obviously and give me a kiss goodbye, “Love you my girl.” Dad says.

“Love you lots too Chlo. See you tomorrow.”

Then they make their way to the door.

“Mom, dad?” I call and they look back to me, “Thank you again. For coming here and for... just for everything. And I love you too.”

They smile wide before dad makes this weird noise, like a high-pitched sob.

I raise my eyebrow but he quickly says, “Bye honey.” Before he makes a hasty exit.

Mom actually chuckles with a shake of her head as I ask, “Is dad ok?”

“Yes sweetie. His just very happy you’re back and here.”

I nod, “Alright. I’m happy too you’re both here.”

She smiles, “Good, so am I. See you soon.”

Mom leaves after that and I settle back down into my pillow. I feel so overwhelmed about everything but immensely happy too…

It’s not long until the door opens and Max comes in.

I smile over to her and she smiles back as she walks over to me, “Hey Chlo. Is your dad ok? I saw him quite quickly leave your room and I thought he was crying.”

I take her hand, “Yeah, he’s good babe, I’m good and everything is right again... because of you.”

She smiles a little shyly, “I’m glad. That’s all I want.”

I can feel myself getting teary and obviously Max notices. But I don’t hide away from her, I’m tired of hiding.

She places her hand on my cheek, “Hey, are you ok?”

I bite my lip and nod as my tears fall.

Max looks at me worried, “Chloe—"

“Will you come up here and just hold me please?” I ask quietly.

“Of course, I will. You don’t ever need to ask.”

She climbs onto the bed and settles back then holds her arms out, “Come on then. My huggers are lonely.”

I let out a wet chuckle and maneuver myself to lay my head on her chest and wrap my arm around her. It’s a little painful but totally worth it as she holds me in her arms.

“Are you ok? I’m worried Chlo.”

“I’ve never been better and I’m so happy Max. I feel like this isn’t real and I’ll wake up one day for this to all be a dream.”

“Hey shh... if this wasn’t real, then I wouldn’t want to ever wake up, because I’ve never been this happy before. But this is all real and I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere Chloe, ever. I’ll always be here. I love you.”

“Thank you so so much Max, so much. For everything you’ve done for me, for putting up with me, even with all I’ve put you through. I’m so immensely grateful you walked into the alleyway that day and into my life. I love you too Max, I’ll always love you.”

We hold each other tighter and my tears fall even more, as Max whispers sweet words of love and comfort to me. I really have never felt this happy before and I feel like life is right, it’s perfect...


	11. Nothing feels better than being with you

“Thanks, and keep the change.” Max says as she pays for our ride then helps me out of the cab.

“Cheers babe. Man, I can’t wait to just get home, relax in a nice hot bath, have you scrub my back and then chill together on the couch. Just me and you and of course our little mini zoo family.” I say with a sigh as we make our way inside the apartment building.

We stop at the elevator and Max pushes the button before looking to me a little, I don’t know is it guilty?

“So, you wouldn’t want to see anyone else then, huh?”

We go inside the elevator and I wrap my arms around her, “No. I just really want to spend some much-needed alone time with my girl. I know you’ve been with me every day but there was always someone else with us. I want to be greedy and keep you all to myself.” I then snuggle into the crook of her neck.

“... Oh.” Is all she says as the doors open and we get off.

I furrow my brow about to ask if she is ok but she turns to me and starts, “I should erm, probably warn—"

“WELCOME HOME CHLOE!” But the front door opens with a loud cheer and the all the pups along with Pip and Blue start barking.

.

I look at Chloe who is standing there with a face of complete shock and unmoving as Pipsqueak and Blue start nuzzling her legs.

I’m about to tell her I’m sorry but Dana comes up to her and pulls her into a hug, “It’s about time you got your lazy ass out of bed.”

She then pulls her inside where Rachel, Kate, Juliet and her mom and dad each give her a hug.

I take a breath before I make my way inside myself and close the door behind me, then take my jacket off and hang it up.

I look over at everyone and all the dogs fussing over Chloe who glances at me with a look I can’t gauge. I feel bad that I didn’t warn her they would all be here. I should have thought she might not want this and she’s probably angry now.

I try to shake it off and make my way to the bedroom to put her bag in there.

.

I notice Max walk off towards the hall as moms saying, “This is such a lovely place here and that tree is beautiful. I bet you chose it, you always wanted the biggest one when you were little. Oh, and these little darlin’s are just the cutest.” She begins to coo over all the pups yelping at our ankles.

Dad basically rolls around on the floor with them as he agrees, “They most certainly are. I hear you still have one left?” He looks up at mom who rolls her eyes with a smile.

“Yeah there is. Hey erm, can you just give me a sec?”

“Sure sweetheart. You ok?”

“I’m good. I’ll be back.”

I head out of the living area and make my way to our bedroom.

“Hey babe—"

“Jesus you scared me!” Max jumps to my voice.

She turns fully to me and asks, “Is everything alright?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” I stand in front of her and place my hand on her arm.

“I’m perfectly fine why do you ask?” She replies as if confused.

I can’t help a small chuckle and place my hands on her hips, “You are a terrible liar Max. Come on speak to me?”

.

“I’m sorry Chloe. I didn’t think you would mind having everyone over and I kind of got railroaded into it and to not tell you. I’m sorry I didn’t—" I don’t finish because she cuts me off with her lips and pulls me against her.

She pulls away after a few moments and when I open my slightly dazed eyes, I see her smiling at me, a little amused but smiling none the less.

“You are just the most adorable little thing ever.”

I lick my lips and ask, “You erm, you’re not mad with me for not telling you?”

“Of course I’m not mad at you. I know why you would think that because of how I’ve acted before. But I told you Max I’m done with that and my shitty I’m too prideful to accept you doing nice things for me. And yeah, I may have slip ups but I promised you and I meant it. I love you Max and I’m never gonna take you for granted again.”

.

I watch as she starts to smile and her eyes glisten at what I said, “Thank you. And I love you too Chloe.”

She raises herself up on her tiptoes and gives me a sweet kiss that I smile wide into it.

When we pull back, I look down into her eyes for a few seconds before I say, “Mmm come on beautiful we should get back to the other’s.”

“Well once they have gone, I might just run you that bath and scrub your back.” She tells me with another slightly hungrier kiss.

With a huge grin I take her hand and we make our way to the door, “Hmm I might have to die more often if I get those kinds of offers.”

She gives my arm a light slap, “Don’t even joke about that, you ass!”

“Haha ok I’m sorry. Although I do love this rougher side of you babe, we might have to hold back with the spanking until I’m a little less sensitive.”

“Oh my god!” Max groans with a blush which just makes me cackle...

***

“Oh yes. Chloe loved her my little pony as well.” Dad delights in telling everyone about my childhood and I die of embarrassment, “She would talk to it, sleep with it and take it everywhere with her, that and wearing her superman cape and outfit.”

I groan as everyone laughs hysterically and Rachel teases, “Aww it seems even as a little child she was hella confused and slightly strange.”

“Shut it Rachel!” I growl with narrowed eyes but then turn it to Max when she basically wets herself.

I poke her side playfully and whisper in her ear, “And you can shush too! Or I’ll tell everyone about your baby goo goo you’ve still got.”

.

I feel a blush forming when Chloe says that and whisper hiss, “Don’t you dare!” To which she snickers at.

With an eye roll I turn back to the others as Joyce asks, “Will you be seeing your parents over Christmas Max?”

“No, they will probably be cruising somewhere near the Seychelles right about now. They always go away for Christmas.”

“And you don’t go with them?” William asks.

I go to answer but Dana beats me to it, “Oh no, Max is always working. This will be the first Christmas in, I can’t even remember when she isn’t. And we all know why.” She looks to me with a big smug smirk.

“Yeah, she won’t ever join us and we ask every year, Kate and Juliet do. But Chloe comes along and she’s leaving work early and taking time off she never would have before. You’d think there was something wrong with us.” Rachel joins in.

I start getting a little embarrassed at all the attention but retort, “Maybe that’s because I would never actually get fed. What with Dana’s inability to cook, even her Mr. Ping meals are dubious and Rachel unable to not eat all the food. I thought it best to stick with my Christmas soup in a cup.” Which they all laugh at, well not so much Dana and Rachel, there’s are more pouts and grumbles.

.

I shift a little with the subject of Christmas being brought up and look to Max, “Can I?” She nods with a smile and smile back.

“So er, Mom, dad, since we are talking about it and all. I, well we were wondering if you don’t have any other plans that is, would you like to maybe come here for Christmas dinner?” I very awkwardly ask.

Max takes my hand in hers and squeezes as I wait for their answer.

It takes a moment but then mom makes this quiet choked sob like sound and I can see tears in her eyes.

She doesn’t say anything but dad answers a little teary himself but trying for a bit of humor, “If you couldn’t tell from your mom’s reply, we would love to join you.”

It makes me get a little choked myself, at how happy they seem to be from what I thought a simple gesture.

“Ahem, hmm well that’s cool. It will be nice to have you here.” I tell them quietly but unable to really look at them or anyone else for that matter. Maybe it’s these tablets and painkillers I’m on. They’re making me feel all over the place.

But then I hear a loud snorted sob noise and look over to see Rachel basically balling her eyes out.

She wipes her eyes and gets up as she says, “I think all the champagne has gone to my head.” Then she makes a hasty exit.

I snort a laugh as Kate the dog whisperer asks a little confused, “But she has only had cranberry juice, hasn’t she?”

“Yes, unless Juliet has been spiking her drink again with doubles?!” Dana says with an accusatory tone and look.

Juliet shrugs innocently, “What? That only happened one, or maybe six or more times. I can’t be blamed for her emotional state this time. Which has been very up and down lately.”

***

“Thank you for inviting us round Max. We had a lovely time.” William says as he gives me a hug and everyone gets ready to leave.

I kind of awkwardly hug him back with a couple of pats, “Oh, well I’m glad you could come. You are both very welcome here anytime you want.” He pulls back with a smile.

Then Joyce pulls me into a hug, “Thank you Max. Not just for today but for everything.”

“Please don’t thank me for that. I’m just glad that everything worked out for you all. Chloe needs you both in her life and she really did miss you, I know that.”

She looks at me with a smile and teary eyes, “You gave us that and we’ll be forever grateful for it. But I think she needs you more now Max. I’ve seen how you look at each other and it makes me so happy to know she has someone like you, someone who will love and look out for her.”

I can feel myself blushing and all I can do is smile and nod like an idiot.

They both smile back before making their way to the elevator and I’m enveloped into another hug by Dana and Rachel.

“I can’t believe your hella lazy ass girlfriend fell asleep! Hasn’t she had enough of it already? It’s all she done in the hospital.” Rachel says or rather grumbles in like this how could she do such a thing tone.

I chuckle and tease, “You know Dana, I think Juliet was right and Rachel does have some emotional problems at the moment. Her moods are off the scale.”

Dana snickers but then yelps a little when Rachel does a, “Hey!” With an elbow to her side.

“Well it looks like someone’s in the dog house.” Juliet teases Dana and gives me a hug, “Say bye to Chloe for me and she better not forget she still has to come to dance class with me.”

“Ha! Yeah ok, I will Jules. I’m sure she is very much looking forward to it.”

As she lets me go, I watch Kate walk passed me with a casual, “Bye Max. Thank you for a lovely time.” Then I hear a little yelping sound and the coat that is over her arm start to move.

I can’t help laughing as I ask, “Miss Marsh? I do believe you have forgotten to leave something behind.”

She looks at me innocently, “No, I don’t think so.”

I raise my eyebrow amused, “Oh really?! I couldn’t just take a look at your coat, could I?”

She starts to lift it as she says, “It’s just my coat I don’t—" then gasps, “How did you get here Nugget? I had no idea Max. Now you run along boy.” She gives him a squish and a kiss before placing him on the floor.

“Yes, it is always such a mystery as to how he ends nearly escaping under your coat or in your bag every time, isn’t it?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean Max.”

“Uh huh. I’m sure you don’t Katie. I’ll see you later you little dog napper.”

She chuckles as she gives me a wave and I close the door behind her.

I sigh and lean back, “Phew, that was a lot of hugging.”

With a breath I make my way over to Chloe. I can’t help smiling at her as she sits on the couch, head bowed forward and fast asleep.

I kneel down in front of her and take one of her hands and bring it to my lips, “Chlo... Chloe... come on, we should get you to bed...”

.

I hum a little with a yawn as I open my eyes and lift my head to see Max kneeling down in front of me.

With a smile I place my hand on her cheek, “Hey babe. Hmm I’m sorry I fell asleep. Has everyone gone?” I look around when I ask that and don’t see anyone here.

“Yeah, they have just left. Do you need anything?”

“Just you and maybe my bath-ow!” I wince a little when I try and move too quickly.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m cool. Just a little stiff is all.” I reply and she helps me up, “but um, it’s nothing a soak in the tub won’t fix.”

.

I can’t help chuckling at Chloe and her hinting as I’m pulled to the bathroom. 

With a grin she says, “Come on babe what could be better for me? It’s relaxing and like having a massage with the jacuzzi settings.”

“Ok, I will run you a bath.” I tell her amused.

“Sweet! You’re the best babe.”

I turn the taps on and grab a bottle of almond honey bath milk, one of Chloe’s favorites and pour some in.

When I turn around, I’m immediately enveloped into her tight embrace. I smile and let out a content sigh as I wrap my arms around her.

“Mmm it feels so good to be home again Max, just you and me. And I missed this, us doing normal things together.”

“Yeah I missed this too. I’m so happy that we’re back here together and everything is right again.”

She smiles at me as we share a warm tender and loving kiss.

After a little longer we look into each other’s eyes and that’s when I think about something, I’ve been debating with myself for a while now.

I give her a quick kiss before I pull out of her embrace, “Keep an eye on the bath for me and I’ll be right back.” I tell Chloe and quickly head to our bedroom to get something I was saving but it feels right to give it to her now.

.

I furrow my brow when Max says that and makes a hasty exit and I’m left wondering what she’s up too.

It’s not long until she comes back though and it looks like she is holding something behind her.

I turn the tap off and then look to Max, “So, what you got there?”

She walks up to me as she says in this unsure tone, “I know Christmas Day isn’t for another two days. But I really want you to have this particular present now.” She then hesitantly holds out a wrapped square shaped gift to me.

I can actually feel the nerves coming from her right now as I take it from her. I sit on the step next to the bath and carefully undo the neatly wrapped gift.

When I pull the paper away, I see what looks like a jewelry box. I take a glance at Max who is biting her bottom lip with her arms crossed and seems even more nervous.

I decide to try and get this kind of intense atmosphere a little lighter, “You’re not asking me to marry you, are ya Caulfield?”

Her eyes widen and her voice turns to a very high pitch when she quickly replies, “What! NO, no no. No erm—"

“Wow Max, you certainly know how to let a girl down gently and make her feel special.” I tease, well at least I think I’m teasing.

.

I start to fluster a response, “It’s not, I didn’t mean—"

Much to Chloe’s snickering and teasing, “You are just absolutely adorable and I want to eat you up right now.”

“Stop it you ass and open the box.” I say and sit down next to her.

I wait nervously and nibble my inner lip as Chloe opens her gift. She just looks at what’s inside for the longest time completely motionless.

I’m not sure how she is going to react and the wait is almost killing me.

But then she closes it back up, places it on the floor and turns to me with tears falling. I immediately go to tell her I’m sorry yet she basically flings herself at me and wraps me in the tightest hug.

.

I can’t seem to hold back my emotions at what Max has done and I actually don’t want to.

“Thank you Max, thank you so much.”

I hear her let out a long breath like relief and hold me tighter as I sob against her neck.

“You don’t know what this means to me, you doing this, giving me this back. Thank you.”

“I was worried that you might get annoyed that I brought them back for you. But I couldn’t not when I saw them.” Max kisses the side of my head and then strokes through my hair, “It’s one of if not the kindest sweetest things anyone has ever done for me.”

I kiss her neck and tell her feeling my smile growing, “I just wanted some way to show you how special you were, how much you meant to me. You changed my life Max, you made me feel like a person and I was worth something. I felt normal again with you and I wanted to do what normal people do when they love someone.”

.

I can’t seem to stop my tears falling but I feel so happy, “I don’t understand how I got to be so lucky in finding someone like you Chloe.”

She giggles into my neck when I say that so I pull back with a frown, “Why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m sorry babe. I don’t know, maybe it’s these meds I’m on right now. They’re making me all weepy but so happy.” She replies with another giggle before bringing me into a kiss, which she proceeds to chuckle into.

I pull back from her with amusement as I tell her, “Ok you dork. I think it’s time for you to have your bath and get you to bed.”

She gives me a small pout or tries to at least because it just looks like a goofy smile.

I help her up, “You’re so cute. I’ll leave you to it Chlo. Just don’t fall asleep in there.”

I give her a kiss on the cheek and turn around to leave the bathroom.

.

Max goes to leave but I quickly take her hand to stop her.

She looks back to me with her eyebrow raised and asks, “You ok?”

I smile a little nervously, “Yeah, but I was thinking maybe you might want to, you know stay with me?” I shrug at the end like an awkward idiot.

“You want me to stay?” She asks as if she doesn’t believe what I said.

“Yeah. I mean you don’t have too if you don’t want to Max.”

“No no I erm, I want too. But um, are you sure? You’re not just saying this because you are a little high right now?”

“No, I’m not just saying it I want you too. I’m totally sure Max like so sure I won’t take no as an answer. And you did say you would scrub my back.”

She seems a little reluctant but does nod with an, “Ok.”

“Ok then. Cool, that’s cool.” I very lamely say and can feel my heart gaining speed and my nerves start to really kick in.

.

Hearing the nervousness in Chloe’s voice I take her hand and tell her, “We don’t need to do this. You don’t need to prove anything or do something you’re not comfortable with Chlo.”

She gets this kind of intense determined face and practically growls, “No, we’re doing this Max! So er, come on before the bath gets cold.”

I chuckle with amusement and a little nervous as Chloe starts to undo the zip of her fleece.

“You gonna strip then?” She suddenly says and it makes me jump.

I look to her face, her rather red face, “What?”

She raises her eyebrow at me and I watch as she starts to smirk, “You need to take your clothes off.” Then she takes hold of her t-shirt and begins to lift it up.

“Of course, I need too. I can’t very um, very well get in the bath er ah... so yeah.” I say awkwardly, probably the most awkward anyone has ever said anything. Which Chloe obviously finds very amusing as she drops her top to the floor.

With a deep breath I pries my eyes away from her, because I’m just standing here gawking at her take her clothes off. But I think she actually likes it, that and my ability to make a fool of myself.

.

My nerves are high right now but seeing Max seem just as nervous, is almost comforting. This will be the first time we have been completely naked together. Sure, I have snuck a lot of glances at her as we got changed or ready for bed. But we have never actually exposed all of ourselves to each other in this kind of intimate way.

As I reach behind my back to unclasp my bra, I watch Max. She is moving slow and careful as she slides her pants down her legs. She’s being very cautious it seems to not look at me as well. Maybe because she doesn’t want to make me feel uncomfortable but I can sense the want in her to look and it makes me feel so good.

With another surge of bravery, I go up to her. I place my hands on hers as she goes to take her top off and she looks up to me with confused eyes.

“What’s the mat—" Max starts to ask.

But I place my finger against her lips and smile, “Let me?”

She smiles softly and nods, “Ok.”

.

Chloe takes hold of my top and begins to lift it with shaky hands. I know she’s nervous just as I am but feeling it makes me relax more. Is that weird to be thankful she’s nervous?

“You can look at me Max. I want you to look at me.”

I glance at her face to see her with a small blush as she smirks down at me.

“I know.” I quickly reply to try and cover up my utter dorkiness.

Obviously, she starts to chuckle at me as my eyes travel to her perfect breasts staring back at me. Like if someone had made the most beautiful most perfect breasts then Chloe Price is the one who got them.

.

I drop Max’s top to the floor then reach behind to undo her bra.

As I pull it down her arms, she immediately goes to cover herself but I stop her, “Don’t, please? I want to see you too Max.”

She starts to blush and looks so adorably cute as she nods. I smile or rather grin as I very openly eye up her boobs and watch her basically die of embarrassment.

“Oh my god, stop it!” She shrieks as I continue to stand here and feed my greedy eyes with her, “Take your damn underwear off and get in the bath already!”

It makes me laugh so happy at her melting under my gaze, “Oh come on babe. You can’t blame me for wanting to look—"

“You are not just looking, you’re basically perving.” She retorts trying for annoyed but she is amused, I can tell and she is eyeing me up too.

“You’re my girlfriend so I’m allowed to perv at you. It’s totally your own fault anyway. You are like this little cute ball of fiery hotness. It’s fuckin’ awesome and all mine!” I then quickly wrap my arms around her and dive to her neck.

She shrieks and laughs as I nibble her skin and I moan feeling our boobs pressed together like this.

“Ah yeah now that’s the shit right there baby! Skin on skin contact or rather boob on boob contact. Mmm yeah, we’re gonna do this all the time from now on. Why haven’t we been doing this from the start?”

“Oh, dear lord. You are crazy!” She says with intermittent giggles and shrieks.

.

Chloe pulls her head back and looks at me with the dopiest toothy grin I have ever seen on her, “And you love me for it.”

“You are lucky I do.”

She carries on grinning as she leans down to kiss me and I can feel I’m smiling into it.

Her hands start to travel softly over my shoulders as her breaths quicken, then slides down my arms to my hands. She moves my hands down to her underwear before letting go.

I take hold of them and carefully push them down. We break from the kiss and look into each other’s eyes and I watch as she bites her lip. She takes hold of the hem of my underwear and slowly starts to push them down, keeping her eyes locked with mine.

We both seem to have the same idea and take a moment, savoring it as such, before Chloe gives me a kiss then moves back.

All I can think is how much I want to cover myself up and hide from her, especially how she roams her eyes all over my body.

But then I start to do the same thing to her. I knew Chloe was beautiful, that word can never do her justice. But it’s like I’m seeing her for the first time and I don’t just mean naked. It’s like she really is perfect, every inch is just sheer perfection on an unmarked canvas.

.

All I can do is stand here and stare wide eyed at Max and give a breathy, “Wow...”

I lick my lips as my eyes can’t seem to stop looking at her, “You are just beautiful Max.”

“I’m really not and compared to you I should never take my clothes off. You’re perfect Chloe.”

I frown at her for putting herself down like that as she always does, “You know I hate when you talk about yourself like that, like you’re inadequate and inferior to others.” I take her hand, step into the bath and bring her down into the warm water with me.

I wrap my arms around Max, lay back and hold her against me, “I have never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as you. And this,” I run my hand down her body, “You are perfect Max. You are so perfect that I feel like I shouldn’t even be looking at you. But I am going to look, I’m going to marvel at all of you forever and make you see why I’m enamored and so in love with you.”

.

I feel a little teary with Chloe saying all those nice things to me. I’ve never been able to see myself like that, like I’m beautiful. But since she has come into my life, she makes me want to believe it and look at myself how she looks at me.

And all I can say is, “Thank you.” But it seems to be enough for her as she holds me tighter and I feel her lips form a smile against my skin.

I completely relax back into Chloe as she continues to run her fingers over my body. It’s like she is trying to map out every part of me, show her appreciation as such. I don’t know, but it feels so incredibly nice being under her touch...

“Max?”

“Yeah Chlo?”

“How did you find my necklace and ring?”

“Well, you remember the day Blue had her pups?”

.

“Of course, how could I not? It was one of the most disgustingly beautiful days.” I reply with a chuckle.

“I was looking for something to get you for Christmas and we were talking on the phone.”

I nod with a hum in acknowledgment as I run my fingers over her body.

She seems to get a little awkward and sounds guilty as she continues, “As we were talking, I saw them through a window and I um hung up on you... and kind of lied to you about hanging up. I’m sorry it’s the first time I’ve lied—"

I squeeze her tight, “Hey, you don’t need to apologize and I’m not mad. I knew you were lying about something but I just didn’t know what.”

.

“Yeah well I’m still sorry. I felt horrible for lying to you and you seemed worried.” I tell her apologetically.

Chloe kisses my neck, “I was worried because I thought something bad had happened to you. But I was just so relieved when you got home that I didn’t care about that...” she kisses me again as she takes my hand and laces our fingers together, “And now I know why you did, I really couldn’t care less about a little white lie. Especially with the fact I kept lying to you about why I was never wearing them. I felt so horrible and hated myself for doing it and you knew I was bullshitting. So, I’m sorry.”

Chloe started to sound angry with herself but also upset too.

I lift her hand to my lips and kiss the back of it, “Don’t get upset. I understand why you did. Not that I’m condoning you pawning them but the reason behind why is just the sweetest most incredibly thoughtful thing.”

She hums and snuggles into the crook of my neck and mumbles, “Thank you Max.”

***

As we lay together, I keep chuckling because Chloe, every few minutes will change the settings on the jacuzzi and I will get a surprise jet hit me. Obviously, she thinks this and she is being hilarious as she snickers into my neck.

I turn over to look at her and try not to be amused at beautiful innocent face, “You are like a child who just has to touch everything.”

She gives me her puppy eyes of course and shakes her head. I roll my eyes playfully at her but can’t help my smile as I give her a kiss.

.

I grin against Max’s lips and quickly give her butt some squeezes.

She snorts a laugh and pulls away giggling as I say, “Mmm my what a scrumciously delicious butt you have my gorgeous little doc. I want to nibble on it and squadge it—"

“Oh my god. You are so strange Chloe.” Max shrieks and slides off me then sits up.

“Haha and you are so freaking cute Max.”

She tries to scowl at me, but the blush and her lips curling into her amused smile, is all I need to know I’ve achieved my task of making her embarrassed, yet love it too.

.

I shake my head at Chloe’s triumphant grin, “Ok you big dork! Let’s get you washed and to bed. I think someone needs their sleep.”

Her grin forms into a sexy smirk and her eyes turn lidded and dangerous as she sits up, “Mmm are you going to wash me Max, scrub my back and get into all those hard to reach places?”

I can feel my blush increasing and she can obviously see it but I try to keep my cool as I tell her, “I will touch any part of you, you want me to Chlo. All you have to do is ask and I’ll do anything for you.”

Wow ok, where did that come from Max? You have never done that before or well never actually had the courage to at least.

.

I’m a little stunned by Max saying that and the way she said it, but I’m mostly aroused because it was so incredibly hot.

Yet all I can do is nod and say, “I erm, yes yeah wash me, I mean you wash me.”

Max looks rather proud of herself getting the reaction she did and chuckles as she leans in to give me a kiss.

“You are just the cutest dork ever Chloe Price.”

I huff embarrassed at her teasing me, “You are supposed to be the dork not me.”

She snickers as she lathers up some soap in her hands, “Supposed to be, how so?”

I’m trying to keep my grin at bay as she takes my hand and slowly starts to glide hers over my arm, shoulder and chest.

I swallow with an excited nervousness feeling her touch me, “You are the sweet and innocent one and I’m—"

“The most beautiful, most gentle and caring person I’ve ever met.” She says so softly with such tender and loving eyes that don’t waver from mine.

I smile and place my hand on her cheek, “Only because I’ve got you and you bring out the best in me.” Then I press my lips to hers and lean in more and get her to lay down...

.

Chloe and I have been kissing with hands roaming and touching all of each other for a while now.

But then she pulls back from my lips and looks down at me for a moment before saying, “Let’s go to bed.” Then she stands up and gets out of the bath.

I blink a few times with confusion and disappointment inside but try to hide it as I sit up and reply, “Ok.” And get out myself.

Chloe goes behind me and wraps my bathrobe around me. She comes back in front of me and gives me a kiss then smiles as she takes my hand.

I’m guided to our bedroom without a word and the door is closed behind us. She lets go of my hand and I watch as she walks over to the lamp and switches it on.

I am really nervous right now but it’s a good nervous as she turns back to me and beckons me with a finger and, “Max.”

With hesitant footsteps I make my way over to her and ask stupidly, “Aren’t we going to bed?” And gesture to the lamp.

.

“We are. But I want to see you Max and for you to see me.”

“Oh...” She says quietly then her eyes widen and she gives a breathy, “Oh!”

I smile at Max and how nervous she seems just as I am especially when I undo my robe and let it fall to the floor. Then I take hold of hers and slowly open it up before I gently slide it down her arms and let it slip to the floor to be forgotten with mine.

I pull back the blanket then turn back to her and lean down to press my lips to hers as I guide us onto the bed.

As I feel our bodies pressed together and lay down between her legs, I break from her lips with a breathless moan.

I look down into Max’s eyes and I feel like I could cry, with so many emotions rushing through me. But they are all good, all so perfect, just like she always makes me feel.

She raises her hand and gently brushes some of my hair behind my ear, “Are you ok?”

I smile and whisper, “I’ve never felt better than I do with you... I love you so much Max...”

She smiles back at me as I lean down and kiss her with all the thanks, gratefulness and love I have, to show her just how much she means to me...


End file.
